No Ritmo Do Amor
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Amu está mais do que contente com sua vida rotineira, numa pacata cidadezinha de interior. Por isso, ela fica chocada ao saber que sua irma a inscreveu para participar de um reality Shouw de dança de salão, para a tv . Sem nunca ter dado um único passo de dança na vida, a principio ela fica relutante , mais muda de ideia ao conhecer seu instrutor ... Ikuto
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse :**

Amu está mais do que contente com sua vida rotineira, numa pacata cidadezinha de interior. Por isso, ela fica chocada ao saber que sua irma a inscreveu para participar de um reality Shouw de dança de salão, para a tv . Sem nunca ter dado um único passo de dança na vida, a principio ela fica relutante , mais muda de ideia ao conhecer seu instrutor ... Ikuto

Assim que poe os olhos em Ikuto, seu coração começa a bater mais forte.

Ela nunca conheceu um homem tão charmoso e atraente. A principio, Ikuto esta contrariado com a ideia de participar da competição, mas o entusiasmo e o progresso de Amu o fazem acreditar que eles tem chance de vencer...

**Notas:**

Ola mina essa é minha nova Fic tomarem que gostem =D E claro não vou deixa A ficção meu salvador de lado nem Love to baka . =D  
quero saber o que você estão achando dessa nova ficção mia quero comentários deixa autora baka de vocês muito feliz comentários ;).

**Capitulo 1**

– Ah, por favor, Ami você só pode estar brincando!

Paro de encher os saleiros e olho para o outro lado do balcão de fórmica, que meu Irma está limpando. Nossa mão já foi para casa e nós duas estamos arrumando tudo, depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

– Quem, em juízo perfeito, organizaria uma competição de dança de salão em Kyoto ?

– bem ... o canto de comedia ,talvez? - Ami me olha, receosa.

– Está falando daquele canal de TV a cabo ao qual você assiste o tempo todo?

Ami abre a boca para responder, mas continua falado.

– Aquele que tem desenhos de mau gosto e programas ridículos?

– não são ridículos...

– e que difama o presidente do Japão ?

Bato o pode de sal no balcão e encaro mia irmãzinha... bem , com um metro e noventa de altura ela não é tão pequena, mas sou seis anos mais velha, então ainda tenho autoridade sobre ela.

– Sim , Amu. E isso só chama " Sátira política ".O Canto da comedia faz parodias... faz graça com a cultura pop. Mas a maioria dos programas é genial.

Muito bem, então ela é mais alta e mais inteligente . Ami sempre mereceu ir para um boa universidade, mas embora a lanchonete pague nossas contas, não temos dinheiro para custear isso.

–Tanto faz . – Gesticulo no ar, como se entendesse tudo de Sátira política.

– Então me diga como, com tantos lugares neste país , o Canto da Comédia decidiu vir justo a Kyoto para fazer essa competição de dança?

– Bem...- o olhar receoso dela se intensifica e então entendo tudo. – para nos ridicularizar!

–Não é nada disso, Amu. A proposta do programa é faze uma parodia dos reality shows, não é ridicularizar ninguém.

– Sobre o que é realmente essa competição de dança de salão, e como você está envolvida com isso?

Ami respira fundo e enfia as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– Bem, algumas semanas atrais , eu estava visitando o site do Canto da Comedia e li sobre esse programa de parodia sobre dança de salão que eles pretendem fazer. Tinha um cidade deveria ser escolhida como a melhor locação para o programa e ... bem... eu sugeri Kyoto. A ideia é que o programa se chame Dançando em Kyoto .

–Ami! Como pôde fazer isso ? Arregalo os olhos.

– Amu, pense bem.

Ami aponta a vidraça da lanchonete que dá para a rua principal da cidade.

– Kyoto tem sido como uma cidade fantasma, ultimamente. Todas as lojas de artesanatos de antiguidade estão sofrendo com falta de clientes. As pousadas estão praticamente vazias.

– Acontece que esta é a pior época do ano. Logo vai melhorar quando chegar o verão .– protesto, mesmo sabendo que a falta de fregueses é uma preocupação real.

Ami balança a cabeça.

– com o preço da gasolina, as pessoas não vai mais viajar como antes . Precisamos de um motivo para atrair os turistas. Ter esse programa gravado aqui pode ser o empurrão que a cidade precisa.

Sei que ela tem razão, mas permaneço calada, com os braços cruzados.

– Amu, esse programa pode colocar Kyoto no mapa. Vai chover turistas aqui se o programa fizer sucesso, e acredito que fará .

– Sim , ás nossas custas . tenho orgulho desta cidade e não me agrada o fato de rirem de nós. –Ser alvo de uma brincadeira não é algo desconhecido para min, e levo assunto para o lado pessoal. Começo a rosquear as tampas prateadas dos saleiros e murmuro: -Dançando em Kyoto... quem se inscreveria em um programa com esse nome?

– Fique calma e me escute, por favor Amu.

Claro que é o tipo de pedido que faria qualquer um perder a calma imediatamente, mas respiro fundo e digo com toda a tranquilidade que posso reunir, ou seja nenhuma:

– Diga logo, então !

– Bem , depois que o Canto da comedia se interessou pela minha redação, eles me enviaram um formulário que pedia nomes de participantes em potencial.

– E ?

– Eles queriam seis Homens e seis mulheres que representassem vários tipos comuns de uma cidade pequena.

Tive de fornecer nomes desses indivíduos para ajudá-los, já que eles querem colocar o programa no ar o mais rápido possível. Por exemplo, eles queriam um fazendeiro , então sugeri Kukai .

– para dançar? NÃO...

Ami faz que sim com a cabeça.

– e precisavam de um motorista de caminhão . Nagihiko me veio á cabeça.

Tento imaginar o corpulento Nagihiko dançando tango e começo a iri . isso encoraja Ami a ela sorri.

– está vendo, você já esta entendendo a ideia. Vai ser ótimo. Eles queriam uma mulher que trabalhasse na cantina da escola, então sugeri Rima .

– hum . e quem mais?

Ela hesita antes de dizer.

– Nadeshiko.

– por que ela?

Meu bom humor desaparece imediatamente . Nadeshiko é uma das poucas pessoas da cidade de quem eu não gosto.

Ela era a menina mais popular quando estávamos no colegial , rainha do baile e todo o mais, e sempre me esnobou.

– Eles precisavam de uma cabeleireira. Talvez ela ate seja boa.

– ate parece.

– por que você implica com a nadeshiko?

– Eu não implico. Embora ela tenha roubado meu namorado no colegial.

– não me lembro de você ter tido um namorado.

–tudo bem, meu provável namorado. Eu estava fazendo progresso com Tadase quando ela apareceu e o roubou de min.

Ami engole em seco e me olha de uma forma que não me agrada .

– esta falado de Tadase , o mecânico?

– quantos outros tadase você conhece em Kyoto Ami? É claro que estou falado dele. Oh céus! Ela faz parte da competição também?

Quando Ami diz que sim, tenho que iri de novo.

– Dançando em Kyoto pode ser divertido no fim das contas -Admito e começo a rir , esperando que Ami me acompanhe, já que estou mudando de opinião a respeito da coisa toda, mas ela me encara, como se estivesse pensando na melhor maneira de me dizer alguma coisa.

– você esta tentando me dizer algo que sabe que não vou gosta de ouvir , não é ? Meu deus, você não inscreveu mamãe nesse negocio , não é ?

– Não...

– o que é, então ? – insisto , mas então entendo tudo, como se tivesse sido atingida por um pilha de tijolos na cabeça. Balanço a cabeça enquanto aponto em sua direção.

– NÃO ...não . diga que você não deu o meu nome também!

– Eles precisavam de uma garçonete , Amu!

– Não vou fazer isso ! Me recuso a me humilhar em rede nacional! Está me ouvindo? De jeito nenhum! Não vou ! Meu Deus , Você sabe que sou péssima dançarina. Seria terrível! Não há nada que possa dizer que me faça mudar de ideia. Nada !

– Nem mesmo um prêmio de cinquenta mil dólares ?

– Oh... mentira! Cinquenta ... mil?

– Sim.

– Nossa...

– Pois é. Pense em tudo o que podemos Fazer com esse dinheiro.

– sim... – Me apoio sobre o balcão e então me dou conta da realidade. – Sou péssima dançarina, Ami. Jamais poderia vencer uma competição de dança de salão, não importa quão bom seja meu instrutor.

– Amu, você ouviu os nomes que eu indiquei ? Alem do mais , você é esforçada e aprende rápido. Pode fazer isso.

– Então você acha que eu posso ser a melhor entre os piores ?

– Você entendeu. – Ami sorri.

Eu não tenho tanta certeza, mas prefiro ficar quieta.

– E essas pessoas vão mesmo competir ? O Canto da Comédia já se decidiu por Kyoto ? Onde todas essas pessoas vão ficar ? Tudo que temos são algumas pousadas pequenas e ...

– Calma, um pergunta de cada vez.

– Está bem. Então me diga essa programa é coisa certa ?

Ami respira fundo antes de responder.

– Sim . eles alugaram o acampamento de Caça Rabbit Rum. O acampamento inteiro, mas como não é temporada de caça agora , o lugar estava vazio. E há bastante espaço lá A competição final será filmada nas noites de sábados, no salão de dança Bluegrass.

– E todas as pessoas que você sugeriu assinaram contrato para fazer o programa ?

– Só falta você. Pedi que deixassem você por último, já que achei que precisaria convencê-la primeiro . Esta disposta a participar, Amu ?

Passo os olhos pela lanchonete , que precisa de uma em minha mãe, que trabalhou arduamente esses anos todos para nos sustentar depois que meu pai morreu num acidente trágico em nossa fazenda, doze anos atrais .Sem pedir a ajuda de ninguém, ela vendeu a fazenda para pagar nossas dividas e comprou a lanchonete. Sim, eu poderia mandá-la para um SPA luxuoso para ser paparicada. Lembro da minha caminhonete velha que mal funciona... Seria ótimo comprar uma nova, cheia de acessórios . Mas acima de tudo, penso em minha Irma, que merece o melhor ensino superior que o dinheiro pode comprar e que nunca nos pediu nada.

– vou participar.

– maravilha !

Ela me dá um abraço que quase me derruba no chão . É maravilhoso ver minha Irma tão animada. E estou começando a me animar também . mas bem no fundo, imagino onde fui me meter. Enquanto tento assimilar tudo o que esta acontecendo, Ami disca um numero no celular e fala com alguém.

– E então? –Pergunto quando ela termina a conversa e desliga o aparelho.

– Mitchell ,o produtor executivo, quer encontra-la amanha , ás nove horas .

– Mas isso é durante o turno do café da manhã , Ami !

– Sim, ele vem tomar o café da manha aqui . ele só quer conhecê-la e talvez traga alguns papéis para você assinar. Nada demais, Amu. Você pode se sentar um pouco com ele, mamãe não vai se importar.

Então outro pensamento me ocorre.

– E quando o programa começar, quem vai ajudar mamãe ?

Ami se aproxima e coloca as mãos em seus ombros.

– norma pode estar mais cedo, e eu ficarei até mais tarde. E se houver necessidade, contrataremos alguém para ajudar. Não se preocupe , não vou deixar que mamãe fique sobrecarregada em sua ausência .

– está bem. Isso é tão estranho e inesperado, entende?

– Sim . Mas já era hora de termos um pouco de diversão aqui em Kyoto. As coisas tem estado muito mundanas. Imagino que "mundana" signifique "sem graça", então concordo.

– quando vai contar para mamãe?

– Já contei.

– E ela concordou? Quero dizer, e se...

– AMU!Chega!

Sua explosão me deixa tão surpresa que realmente paro de falar.

– Escute, mamãe e eu apreciamos muito todo o tempo que você dedica a esta lanchonete.

– Mas é claro, afinal é nosso ganha-pão.

Não sei onde ela quer chegar com isso, mas estou começando a me sentir sem graça. - parece até que você está me demitindo – digo, rindo .

– bom, você bem que merecia umas férias.

–então vocês tem discutido sobre a minha existência mundana? .

Cruzo os braços sobre o peito e começo a bater pé no chão .

– Ironicamente, sim , alias , bem antes de essa historia de competição surgir. Você tem de concorda, Amu , nos últimos tempos, sua vida esta presa numa rotina. Já passou da hora de você sacudir a poeira, e acho que esse programa pode ser a oportunidade ideal.

– Nossa, por favor , me diga o que você realmente acha da minha existência sem graça, não esconda nada , por , brincando, mas Ami não ir.

– Você merece dar um tempo.

– todos nós trabalhamos bastante.

– sim, mas você trabalha demais. E vejo bem, por mais que eu queira que você ganhe o dinheiro, prometa que vai se divertir. Se ganhar , ótimo, mas aproveite a oportunidade para descansar, rir um pouco, está bem? Não fique obcecada por vencer.

–Certo... com cinquenta mil dólares com premio , acho que vou relaxar mesmo e descansar.

Ela sorri e me dá um empurrão de leve no ombro.

– Está bem, pode ficar um pouco obcecada. Empurrá-la de volta.

– Vá para casa . Eu termino tudo por aqui.

O sorriso de Ami diminui e ela volta a me encarar com a expressão seria de sempre.

–Tem ideia de quantas vezes já me disse isso?

Sinto a garganta apertada, mas dou de ombros.

– Vá...ande logo – digo enfaticamente e a empurra-la outra vez.

Fico parada , obsevando ela sair, grande e alta, mas ainda mia irmãzinha caçula. Faria tudo por ela. Pego a vassoura e começo a varrer a lanchonete, mas então paro e me encosto na parede.

– Eu? Dançando na televisão ? Oh, Senhor tenha piedade!

Acordo na manhã seguinte , em meu apartamento acima da lanchonete, ás cinco e meia da manhã, como sempre. Caminho no chão gelado até meu banheiro, e tento acordar com uma ducha quente e xampu de morango. Estou cantarolando e esfregando a espuma cheirosa nos meus cabelos quando lembro que este não é um dia normal.

Meu Deus do céu de apenas algumas horas o executivo do Canto da Comedia vai me contratar para um programa de dança de salão ! Decido raspar as pernas, mesmo não precisando , e acabo me cortando duas vezes , já que minha mente está preocupada meus cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo e uso o mínimo possível de maquiagem, mas hoje dou atenção especial á minha aparência. Passo delineador e sombra colorida em minha pálpebras. Até mesmo uso o curvado de cílios, que me assusta... Sempre acho que vou cortar metade das minhas pestanas com eu queria fazer um penteado diferente, acabo usando o tradicional rabo-de-cavalo, já que vou trabalhar também.

Respiro fundo e me olho mais uma vez no espelho, procurando algo fora do lugar, mas até que estou arrumadinha.

Embora sabendo que logo estarei cheirando a batatas fritas, aplico um dose generosa de perfume. Torço o nariz para meu uniforme. Desejando poder vestir algo melhor. É um uniforme tradicional,com botões na frente, mas mamãe gosta de deixar a lanchonete com um estilo retro , porque os turistas gostam.

Enquanto desço correndo os degraus que levam á entrada da cozinha, ouço mamãe tentando brincar com Peter o cozinheiro. Peter pode ser meio Rabugento, mas faz biscoitos leves , que derretem na boca. O bacon está sempre crocante, os ovos sempre no ponto e as sobremesas cremosas, então aguentamos seu mau humor. Muito raramente , mamãe consegue fazê -lo rir,mas é difícil.

O aroma celestial de café recém-coado chega ate min. Preparar o café é meu dever e detesto chegar atrasada para o que quer que seja , especialmente para o trabalho, então me sinto um pouco culpada ao entrar na cozinha.

Peter tem um sorriso no rosto, devido a algo que mamãe deve ter dito antes de eu chegar. Quando eles me vem , se endireitam e param de conversar, o que significa que falavam de min . Isso tem acontecido muito ultimaste, o que não me agrada nem um pouco. Mamãe me olha e franze a testa.

– Querida, por que esta vestida desse jeito?

– Desse jeito, como?

– Está usando seu uniforme, e aquele homem da televisão vira encontrá-la.

– Mamãe, eu vou trabalhar.

– Bem, tem razão. É que eu gostaria que você pudesse se arrumar mais...

– Estou bem assim. É alem do mais Ami disse que eles querem uma garçonete para o programa, então aqui estou eu.-Com os braços estendidos no ar, dou um giro nos calcanhares e acabo me desequilibrando.

– Com certeza, não dança nada.- Peter balança a cabeça.

– terei aulas com um instrutor profissional –lembro-o,e teria lhe mostrado a língua se mamãe não estivesse por perto.

– vamos ver se dança ou não –mamãe diz para Peter, com uma sobrancelha erguida, fazendo com que ele para de rir.

– Você vai se dar bem –ela me assegura, enquanto abre uma caixa de biscoitos de café.

– Você tem pernas longas, feitas para dançar, Amu. E não é só isso, também é muito esforçada e aprende rápido. Vai se surpreender consigo mesma.

Ela sorri para min e se vira de costas para pegar algumas tigelas. Peter dá um sorriso zombeteiro, e já que mamãe não vendo, mostra-lhe a lí , eu não sou muito graciosa e eu herdamos os genes de papai, e eu sempre tive brancos e pernas longos demais para saber como lidar como moradores da cidade sabem disso e sempre seguram seus copos e xícaras quando me aproximo para servi-los. Mas mamãe tem razão, sou esforçada e aprendo rápido. Só espero que meu parceiro de dança tenha paciência...e senso de humor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:**

_Eu que comentários do que estão achando próximo capitulo ikutooooo :3 não quero vocês morra de sangramento nasal eu estou avisando_

**Capitulo 2**

Estou levando os saleiros de mesa em mesa com bandeja, quando os primeiros clientes começam a chegar.

Claro que, com a sorte que tenho, o turno está mais movimentado que de costume, logo hoje quando eu precisava de certa calma. Vejo mamãe servindo café para um homem elegante de cabelos grisalhos, pele bronzeada e dentes perfeitos. Presumo que seja Mitchell , da emissora de tevê. Ele está usando uma blusa de lã azul-escura e calça cinza muito bem passada, alem de sapatos marrons novos, fazendo com que se destaque do grupo de caminhoneiros e turistas ao seu redor.

Quando mamãe se vira e faz um sinal para min, percebo que estou parada no meio da lanchonete,encarando-os, Respiro fundo e dou um passo á frente, indo em sua direção, e sorrindo.

–Hinamori, quero que conheça Mitchell , do canto da comedia.

Estando a mão para cumprimenta-lo.

– como vai?

O aperto de mão dele é firme e ele dá um sorriso que me faz relaxar um pouco. Depois aponta o banco do outro lado da mesa, cujo estofamento esta rasgado e preso com fita colante transparente, me lembrando da importância dessa reunião.

– Por favor , sente-seHinamori.

– Vou deixa-los a sós para conversarem – mamãe diz e se afasta.

Sento-me no banco gelado de vinil.

– Então, Sr. Mitchell, conte-me sobre essa competição de dança de salão.

– Pode apenas me chamar de Mitch – Ele diz antes de tomar um gole de café.

– Você assiste ao canto da comedia,Hinamori?

– quase não assinto tevê.- O que não deixa de ser verdade , e omito o fato de não gostar da maior parte dos programas.

– Mas mia Irma é um grande fã – acrescento, tentando me lembrar de algumas palavras que ela disse ontem á noite.

– Ela aprecia as sátiras políticas e as ... hum.. parodias da cultura pop.

Olho-o com seriedade e percebo que ele aperta os lábios.

–" Será que pronunciei algum palavra errada?"

– Eu disse algo engraçado?

– Não, não – ele me garante com um sorriso. – Eu só estava apreciando seu sotaque . Adoro com você alonga as silabas das palavras.

– Eu faço isso ?. – eu o pergunto.

– Você faaaz. – ele ri.

– Vocês do norte do pais adoram caçoar do modo como falamos.

Acham que só porque temos sotaque somos inferiores.

– Não estou caçoando, Hinamori. Gosto do seu sotaque . Há um grande diferença.

– Está bem .- Dou de ombros. –Não estou ofendida.

– Não quis ofende-la. Sabe , no canto da comedia, a brincamos com tudo, ás vezes apenas para nos divertirmos, ou para provarmos algo. Dançando em Kyoko Deve ser uma parodia dos reality Shows, e a loucura que está dominando nossa cultura. Mas você precisa estar disposta a rir de si mesma Também.

– Entendo.

– Claro, haverá humor, e talvez você possa ate mostrar a nossa audiência algo sobre Kyoko. Nunca se sabe..Bem eu sei que nós vamos dançar muito mal, faço que sim com a cabeça, como se concordasse com ele.

Imagino Kukai e Rima Rodopiando pelo salão de dança e tenho de me conter para não rir. Por sorte, ele está abrindo uma pasta de couro e não percebe a minha luta interior.

– Aqui está um dossiê com as informações para você. Por favor, leia com cuidado. Precisarei que me devolva tudo assinado dentro de trinta e seis Horas. Esperamos começar os ensaios até o fim de semana. Temos um equipe no Acampamento Rabbit Run preparando tudo.

– Isso não está acontecendo rápido demais ?

– Sim , mas precisamos levar ao ar este programa enquanto esta moda de dança de salão ainda está em, alta.- Ele me encara com seus penetrantes olhos azuis .

– Você quer mesmo fazer isso, não quer Hinamori?

– Sim ! E por favor , me chame Amu. Mamãe é a única que me chama de Hinamori, a não ser Ami, quando quer me irritar.

Ele sorri .

– Sua Irma é um jovem talentosa. Sua redação me fez rir muito.

– Mesmo? Ami e sempre tão reservado..

– Bem, então ela tem um talento secreto. Com um pouco de treinamento, posso ver um futuro para ela no nosso meio.

"Nossa. Quem diria ? Claro que mamãe e eu estamos sempre tão ocupadas com lanchonete que a vida tem passado quase despercebida por nós , inclusive a infância de Ami."

– Você esta bem, Amu? – Ele coloca a xícara sobre a mesa e me olha , preocupado.

– Devo admitir que tudo isso é um pouco assustador , mas por pergunta?

– Me parece , por um momento, que você tinha o peso do mundo sobre suas costas.

Dou de ombros, e fico um pouco irritada por um estranho conseguir me entender tão facilmente.

– Se está preocupada com sua mãe, bem , ela parece capaz de lidar com as coisas em sua ausência. – ele estica o braço e dá tapinhas sobre a minha mão .

– Vai ser uma aventura emocionante, Amu .Absorva tudo isso e divirta-se.

– Está bem – Respondo com um sorriso.

Michell conseguiu me acalmar e me deixar ansiosa por essa loucura em que me envolvi.

– está pronta para toda a agitação, Amu ?

"Sinto um arrepio de ansiedade e me seguro na borda da mesa. Ami tinha razão quando disse que minha vida estava numa rotina . Mas estou prestes a sair do buraco em que me escondi."

– Acho que sim.

– Que bom. Leia o dossiê com cuidado . Haverá um reunião de orientação esta noite, no acampamento, mas você pode se mudar ainda esta manha e ajeitar suas coisas.

– Hoje? – um milhão de perguntas surgem em minha mente, mas nem sei por onde começar, então apenas pisco os olhos , tentando me controlar.

– Se você quiser. Mas esteja lá para a reunião. Os instrutores chegarão amanha á tarde.

– Bom... bom .- sorrio, mesmo sentindo o estomago saltar. – É melhor eu começar a fazer as malas, então.

Levanto-me do banco . Ele educadamente se levanta também e me estende a mão.

– Nos veremos á noite , Amu .

Quando paro no ultimo sinal vermelho, no limite da cidade, olho para trás no espelho retrovisor. É estranho sair da cidade em vez de estar trabalhando na lanchonete. Me sinto um pouco culpada, com se estivesse fazendo algo errado.

Embora eu estivesse disposta a ficar e terminar meu turno, mamãe insistiu para que eu subisse e arrumasse as malas.

Tentei argumentar , mas quando mamãe mete um coisa na cabeça, é impossível fazê-la mudar de ideia.

Sem saber exatamente o que precisaria levar, empacotei quase tudo que possuo. Agora minhas malas estão escorregando de um lado para o outro na caçamba da caminhonete. Ainda bem que tenho uma lona para cobri-la, pós parece que pode chuver , ou até mesmo nevar. Já estamos no final de Novembro , e a primei vera se aproxima , mas nesta região, o tempo é imprevisível.

A caminhonete sobe a estrada íngreme e sinuosa como um cavalo velho, parando aqui ali , fazendo barulho estranhos e deixando bem claro o quanto , é difícil para ela se chego ao alto da montanha onde esta localizado o Rabbit Run , numa clareira rodeada por pinheiros altos , o lugar serve de acampamento de férias no verão,portanto passei muitas semanas agradáveis aqui durante minha infância , e conheço o local como a palma da minha mão.

Tirando o pensamento assustador da minha mente, estaciono perto da entrada. Rústico e antigo , a sede do acampamento se integra á floresta ao redor como se estivesse ali desde o começo dos lembro que há uma varanda enorme nos fundos, que dá para vale. Á Esquerda fica um lago onde eu costumava pescar e nadar . Me apoio sobre o volante, tentando absorver tudo e pensando que jamais poderia ter imaginado vir este lugar aprender dança de salão para um programa de tevê. Finalmente , reúno coragem para abrir a porta do carro e descer . A brisa gelada agita meus cabelos e me faz sentir o cheiro de terra úmida e pinheiros. Respiro com calma , absorvendo o aroma e tentando sossegar mais nervos enquanto caminho em direção á porta. Alguns carros e caminhonetes já estão estacionados por ali, então acredito não ser a única participante a ter chegado.

Quando finalmente me acalmo, abro a porta dupla do prédio e sou obrigada a parar onde estou.E um vaivém constante, gente pendurando lustres, empurrando carrinhos com mantimentos e garrafas de á fundo do recinto fica o refeitório, cujo piso de madeira esta sendo encerado por uma equipe especializada. Alguém carregando um enorme arranjo de flores esbarra na minhas costas, pede desculpas e continua seu caminho. Outro grita ordens , e embora a cena pareça de caos extremo, imagino que logo o Rabbit Run estará completamente transformado.

Embora eu esteja , no caminho dos trabalhadores, eles parecem não me ver , nem reparar na minha presença. Gostaria muito de encontrar meu quarto, levar minhas malas ate lá e ler o dossiê que recebi, mas nem sei a quem pedir informação.

Olho ao redor , tentado encontrar Michell , quando dou de cara com Nadeshiko . Ela não parece tao perdida quando eu. Esta andando animadamente como a líder de torcida que foi, com seus cabelos roxos lisos e um sorriso de orelha a orelha.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota:**_

_NAO ME MATEM EU SO MUITO NOVA PARA MORRE ...__  
__ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DO CAPITULO ... EU MESMA ESCREVENDO COMECEI A IMAGINAR AS CENAS E BABAR ... *¬* COM AS IDEIAS ...__  
__QUERO COMETÁRIOS POR FAVOR..._

_**Capitulo 3**_

– Ola , Amu!- Nadeshiko grita e me abraça, como se fossemos grandes amigas.- Não é maravilhoso?

– Sim – respondo e a olho com cautela. Preciso mesmo me livrar deste peso nos ombros que venho carregando desde a adolescência.

– Já encontrou seu quarto ? flores são lindos! – Ela se inclina para frente, invadindo completamente meu espaço.

– E colocaram um tigela de frutas e bombons, e também loções perfumadas no banheiro!- ela Poe a mão em frente ao meu rosto.- cheire.

Não quero mas dou uma cheirada pequena e educada, concordando:

– Muito bom .

Quero saber onde ela conseguiu a chefe do quarto, mas é difícil conseguir falar.

– Mal posso esperar só , nós dança, e você? É tão romântico! Imagine só ,nos dançando na televisão!

– é mesmo- respondo , sem entusiasmo.

Precisamos sair do caminho quando dois homens passam por nós carregando caixas enormes.

– o que será isso? – Nadeshiko fica na ponta dos pés e se inclina para o lado ver o que esta escrito nas caixas.

Então vira-se para min, animada.- Nossa, Amu, são sapatos de dança! Será que não para nós?

– É provável – respondo , evitando olhar para cima.

Mas devo admitir que entusiasmo é contagiante e talvez ela não seja tão ruim quanto eu pensava. Dou-lhe um sorriso sincero desta vez, e me afasto quando ela parece prestes em geral abraças novamente . NÃO QUE EU SEJA CONTRA ABRAÇOS,mas em geral reservo minha efeito para familiares, amigos e rapazes bonitos, se possível.

– ola , meninas- diz uma voz rouca e sensual que sempre deixa meu coração aos pulos.

Tento manter o rosto inexpressivo e me viro para encarar Tadase.

– Ola, Tadase – Nadeshiko cumprimenta, e espero que ele gaste toda sua atenção com ela, mas para minha surpresa,ele apenas assente e abre um sorriso para min.

– como esta sua caminhonete, Amu? Subiu bem a montanha?.

– Ela reclamou um pouco, mas chegou ate aqui.

– Que bom – ele diz, próximo á minha orelha. Sei que ele faz isso porque há muito barulho no ambiente, mas ele parece flertar comigo.- Se ela causar problemas, é só me chamar que eu dou uma olhada.

Ele pisca e sorri de leve, e agora não há mais duvidas de que está flertando . oljo de relance para Nadeshiko , que não esta gostando nem um pouco da situaçã tenta chamar atenção dizendo:

– Esta animado com a competição, Tadase? Sempre dançou tão bem!

Ela me olha , como para deixar claro que sabe disso por experiência própria mas Tadase apenas da de ombros.

– Bem – Nadeshiko diz com um sorriso forçado.-Vou subir para meu quarto e descansar um pouco. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

– Esta bem – respondo e Tadase faz um sinal com a cabeça.

Percebo que estamos a Sós em meio ao caos.

– quer ir lá fora?.

– Claro – respondo , como se não estivesse nervosa.

Estar perto de Nadeshiko me fez sentir como uma garota de dezesseis anos mais uma vez , não por que eu se velha , mais ter vinte três anos já e segura minha mão... Ceus!..e desviamos dos trabalhadores em nosso caminho ate a varanda dos fundos.

– Nossa , que vista maravilhosa!

– Eu sempre gostei daqui . É mais bonito ainda no verão, quando tudo fica verde e cheio de vida.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha impressionado.

– esteve caçando aqui?

– Não, não mesmo... no acampamento de verão , Eu era uma criança sem graça, não uma atleta como você. Não sei por que deixei meu Irma me convencer a participar deste competição. Sou péssima.

Tadase me encara.

– Você não parece péssima para min , nem sem graça .

– Nossas olhares se encontram.

"- Mas eu era , você provavelmente nem se lembra mais ."

Ele se apoia contra a amurada e diz.

– Deixe-me adivinhar... Eu a ignorei e você era apaixonada por min.

– eu e todos as outras meninas de Kyoto .

– Bem, aqueles dias de gloria se foram – ele diz, serio .

– Agora o rapaz popular e idolatrado da cidade é apenas um mecânico. Me desculpe se a tratei mal. Eu era muito metido, mas isso ficou para trás.

– Não me diga... – Encaro-o, seria.

– o que ?

– que acredita que não é bom bastante para Nadeshiko.

– E o que a faz pensar isso?

Ele está ser imparcial, mas desvia o olhar do meu. Uma rajada de vendo nos atingir, bagunçando seu cabelo e fazendo-o parecer vulnerável. Acho que descobri exatamente o que o atormenta.

– consigo ver o que acontece nas entrelinhas, Tadase. Algo se passou entre vocês e acredito que tenha flertado comigo para deixa-la com ciúme.

– Ah, por favor...- Ele ergue a mão, mas seu rosto esta um pouco corado, indicando que estou certa.

– Vocês dois não se desgrudavam no colégio. Formavam o casal perfeito, o rei e a rainha do baile. O que aconteceu, se não se importa de contar?

– Todos pensaram que eu iria para a faculdade e continuaria jogando como profissional, mas eu era pequeno demais. Ninguém me levou a serio. Pensei em tentar uma careira na segunda divisão, numa faculdade menor, porem não tinha boas notas para uma bolsa e meus pais não podiam pagar. Nadeshiko decidiu que deveríamos nos separar e então cheguei á conclusão de que não era mais bom o bastante para ela. Nadeshiko sempre gostou de glamour e queria um universitário a seu lado. Não havia como competir.

–Ela é uma cabeleireira,Tadase. Todos somos trabalhadores, habitantes de uma cidade pequena. Não há nada de errado com isso!

– E eu não sei?

– Ela quer você de volta.

– Tadase suspira.

– Bem, acho que agora tenho um pé atrás com situação toda.

– Então você a esta testando?

– Talvez seja isso que estou fazendo. Mas não quero uma mulher que ... como é que voce dizem?

– Que se acomode?

– Isso.- ele fica serio por um momento,e então sorri.

– Não sou mais o mesmo.

Meneio a cabeça, refletindo que Tadase ainda me deixa com arrepios pelo corpo todo. Contudo, não vou ficar chorando por um homem que esta envolvido com outra. Já fiz isso antes , e chega. O ar esta úmido e gelado, me fazendo tremer, mesmo que esteja usando uma jaqueta jeans e um blusa de gola alta por baixo.

– Sinto muito, Amu. Fiz você ficar no frio escutando minhas lamentações. Por que não pediu que eu me calasse?

Uma mecha de cabelo cai em sua testa e seus olhos estão tão azuis quanto um céu de verão, e penso que Nadeshiko é uma tola.

– Por que esta me olhando assim , Amu ? O que esta pensando ?

– quer saber a verdade?

Tadase faz que sim.

– Nadeshiko é uma tola.

Ele ri.

– eu poderia beija-la por isso .

Devo estar encarando-o como um urso diante de um pote de mel, pois a azul de SUS olhos se intensifica e ele fica quieto. Ele dá um passo á frente , e eu também. Só Deus sabe de onde tiro a coragem, mas sussurro junto a seu ouvido:

– Então me beije. Tadase .

Seus olhar se detém em minha boca, e quando ele desliza o dedo indicador sobre meu lábios inferior, fecho os olhos. Um segundo se passa e então sinto a pressão gentil de sua boca sobre a minha. Os lábios dele estão quentes, levemente molhados e tão suaves... sinto o toque de sua língua e um arrepios percorre minha espinha. Doce e gentil , o beijo acaba cedo demais , deixando-me sem fôlego e querendo mais.

– Tadase sorri.

– Talvez devêssemos esquecer o passado e começar de novo agora.

– Ah, os tempos do colégio não são algo que eu queria esquecer tão cedo, acredite.

Tadase ri, e acha que estou brincando, mas na realidade estou falando a serio. Lembro muito bem do olhar apaixonado que ele resevava a Nadeshiko e não estou nem um pouco convencida de que ele a tenha esquecido.

– o que foi? Você esta com o pensamento longe imagino que ele tenha me beijado por curiosidade ou apenas para tentar tirar Nadeshiko de sua mente.

– Uma garota precisa ter seus segredos.

– Esta bem, então terei de me esforçar para descobri-los.

– E para ganhar cinquenta mil também, não é mesmo ? Acho que voce tem uma boa chance de vencer.

– Ganhar o dinheiro e a garota... sera que tenho tanta sorte?

– Bobo- Dou-lhe um empurrão de leve no ombro.

– é o que dizem. Mas lembre-se de que isto é um reality show do canto da comedia. Acho que podemos esperar o inesperado. O vencedor não necessariamente precisa ser o melhor dançarino, Amu.

– O que quer dizer?

– Não assiste á televisão?

– não... na maioria das vezes alugo filmes.

– Reality show se baseiam em chcar o participante e a audencia . Esteja preparada.

– apara o que, exatamente?

– para tudo.

Sinto-me arrepiar outra vez, mas não de frio . O que estou fazendo aqui no alto da montanha, Beijando Tadase e me preparando para aparecer na tave?

– vamos entrar antes que você fique doente. Já se instalou no seu quarto?

– não .

– vamos , vou lhe mostrar onde pegar as chaves e ajuda-la a carregar suas coisas. Imagino que tenha trazido quase tudo que tem , não ?

– como adivinhou?

– tenho duas irmãs mais velhas , sei como a mente feminina funciona.

– então já sabe tudo sobre nós, não ? – pergunto enquanto nos dirigimos á porta que leva para dentro. Através da janelas de vidro, vejo os trabalhadores muito ocupados.

Tadase ri e abre a porta para min.

– Bem , quase tudo.

– bom , se compreendêssemos tudo sobre o sexo oposto talvez a conquista não tivesse tanta graça – digo, como se tivesse grande conhecimento sobre o assunto. Namorei algumas vezes, mas nunca tive uma relação seria e nunca me apaixonei de verdade.

– tem razão.

Começo a pensar que talvez esteja aprendendo a delicada arte de flertar. Quem diria que eu seria capaz? Afasto os cabelos para o lado, e acabo dando uma cotovelada em Tadase.

– Oh, me desculpe!

Ele esfrega seu abdômen com um sorrio nas lábios.

– eu vou sobreviver.

Realmente gosto dele, e detesto o fato de termos de competir entre nós.

– o que foi? Esta pensativa novamente.

– Vai ser difícil competir com pessoas que eu conheço e de quem gosto. Espera que não aconteça nada de ruim.

– mas pode acontecer , amu . esteja preparada e tome cuidado.

Sua expressão seria me alarma.

– acredita que algum pode querer trapacear?

– A natureza humana é muito delicada , especialmente quando cinquenta mil dólares estão em jogo. Pode ser uma disputa louca, e a canto da comedia deve estar contando com isso.

– Deus tenha piedade! No que foi que nos metemos, Tadase?

– Não sei, mas pode apostar seu ultimo centavo que Kyoto jamais será a mesma.

– Pare... – mumuro quando o som de batidas interrompe um sonho envolvendo pinguins que tomam sol numa praia tropical, viro de lado e envolvo a cabeça com as mãos , tentador voltar aos pinguins, mas as batidas continuam. Alguém esta batendo na porta.

– Ah, não!

Levanto com um pulo , e afasto os cabelos do rosto. Com uma careta, vou ate a porta.

– Tadase!

– Vim para acompanha-la a reunião.- Ele observa minha aparência e frenze as sobrancelhas. –você vai, não vai?

– Sim , eu dormi – explico, por sobre o ombro.- Encontro você la embaixo. Preciso me arrumar.

– Esta bem.- ele olha para relógio de pulso.- mas é melhor se apressar, ou vai chegar atrasada.

– pode deixar.

– obrigada.- fecho a porta e vou correndo para o banheiro .- Céus, olhe para min!

Minhas coisas estão guardadas nas malas, mas não tenho tempo de procurar nada. Encontro um pente em minha bolsa e começo a arrumar meus cabelos amassados, amldicoando-me por ter deixado isso acontecer. Como consegui dormir por duas horas?

Reprovo minha aparência, mas não há o que fazer . com sorte , essa será apenas uma reunião informal. A caminho da porta, reparo no envelope com o dossiê, que não li. Espero que não haja nenhum tipo de teste ou coisa parecida, pois eu seria desclassificada logo de cara.

Enquanto corro pelos corredores, espero encontrar alguém, para não ter de chegar sozinha, mas isso não acontece. Assim que chego á entrada do salão , sei que o melhor é entrar silenciosamente e tentar passa despercebida, fico tão encantada com a elegância do outrora rústico refeitório que paro onde estou e levo a Mao ate a boca. Velas largar sobre as mesas cobertas com toalhas longar de linho dão uma luminosidade amena ao local. Flores frescas então por todos os lados, enchendo o ar com seu perfume suave. Respiro fundo sorriso.

– Srta. Hinamori, que gentileza sua nos fazer companhia

– Michell diz, de um tablado localizado diante das mesas.

Meu sorriso desaparece quando imagino que Michell esta bravo comigo, porem ele pisca para min, e respiro aliviada. No entanto, todos me encaram , e espero que a luz difusa esconda meu embaraço. Tadase faz um sinal discreto para que eu sente a seu lado. Isso faz com que Nadeshiko que esta sentada diante dele, franza as sobrancelhas de leve. Bem se por algum segundo pensei que eles não sentem mais nada um pelo outro , é melhor pensar novamente.

– ola – digo para todos em nossa mesa .

Kukai , o fazendeiro, sorri e me cumprimenta.

– ola , amu.

– ola, amu – rima me cumprimenta e então volta toda sua atenção para travis.

– ola, amu - Nadeshiko, não muito simpática, mas sorrio para ela de qualquer forma.

Começamos a comer Nadeshiko com certeza esta saci feita com o carta pior , Imagino so toda esse elegância é colocada diante de nos para nos dar as boas vindas ou se é apenas um truque para deixar pessoas simples como nós, sem jeito. Câmeras estão nos filmando silenciosamente. Quando servem o prato.

– Qual é o problema, amu – tadase pergunta.- parece que viu um fantasma.

– acredito que as câmeras já estão nos filmando.

– e, tem razão. Acha que vai acontecer algo? – ele sussurra de volta para ,min.

– A mãe de vocês não lhe ensinou que é falha de educação cochichar?- Nadeshiko pergunta com um leve sorriso, mas há rispidez em seu tom de voz.

– Estamos apenas comentado que as câmeras já estão nos filmando – Tadase se defende.

– Oh ? – Nadeshiko olha ao redor , com surpresa.

Todos nos viramos para a frente do salão quando luzes começam a piscar e musica começa a tocar . então Michell sobe as tablado, o volume da musica diminui e ele diz:

– Sejam bem-vindos! Sou Michell , presidente do Canto da comedia e produtor de Dançando em Kyoto. Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que estou tão impressionado e encantado com esta cidade e com os moradores de Kyoto que, embora eu normalmente deixe o programa nas mão do diretor a esta altura, decidi ficar e acompanhar a competição de perto.

Quando ele faz uma pausa, todos nós o aplaudimos, e ele bebe um pouco de água enquanto espera que os aplausos cessem.

– Vocês já tiveram oportunidade de ler o pacote de informações e sabem como acontecerá a competição. Teremos longas horas de ensaio durante a semana , com a ajuda de instrutores do Estúdio Star, o melhore grupo de professores de dança de salão do país .

– Vocês poderão deixar o acampamento em situações de emergência ou relacionadas a trabalho e família, mas de forma limitada. Caso não tenham reparado ainda , são todos solteiros.

– Fizemos isto de propósito.

– Primeiro porque torna mais fácil o fato de se ausentarem por semanas, e segundo porque estamos em um reality show.

– Parte do que intriga os espectadores será a interação entre os participantes, e aviso: câmeras estarão por todos os lados, exceto, é claro na privacidade de seus quartos . Quero lembrar de que todos assinaram documentos autorizando que qualquer imagem seja transmitida ao publico. Também temos regras .

–Leiam-nas com cuidado e as respeitem. Detestaria que um de vocês perdesse a chance de ganhar cinquenta mil dólares por ter desrespeitado as regras.

Ao mencionar o valor do premio, Michell cria uma onda de excitação que parece contagiar a todos. A musica volta a tocar suavemente, e feixes de luz se cruzam sobre o tablado, passando de um lado para o outro. É obvio que algo está prestes a acontecer. Ajeito-me melhor em minha cadeira, sentindo o coração acelerar.

– sei que disse a todos para esperarem o inesperado.

Num programa com este, tudo pode acontecer. Bem , fui informado alguns momentos atrás que seus instrutores de dança já chegaram e estão ansiosos por conhecê-los.

Eles faz uma pausa , na qual eu e os demais participantes não aguentamos de ansiedade. Uma cortina brilhante pendurada atrás do tablado começa a se abrir lentamente, enquanto a musica fica alta. Finalmente , doze instrutores são revelados, parados em uma plataforma semelhante a um palco. As mulheres usam vestido de dança justo e curto e os homens usam traje social. Com uma mesura, eles formam pares e começam a dançar.

Observo atentamente enquanto eles giram, rodopiam e deslizam com facilidade e beleza. Imagino qual será o meu instrutor e se algum dia chegarei a dançar como eles. Então a musica acaba e eles fazem uma pose. Flashes de câmeras disparam de todos os lados , e fico chateada de ter esquecido a minha no quarto. Aplaudimos entusiasticamente . Na minha empolgação, fico de pé e por sorte outros me imitam.

Michell parece satisfeito,com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– E agora – Michell retorna ao microfone-, permitam me apresenta-los aos seus respectivos instrutores.

A luz do salão vai de suave a intensa, quando ele começa a chamar nossos nomes. Então meus olhos são atraídos para o homem pensativo parado na extremidade do tablado. Ele esta com os braços cruzados diante do peito, e é alto, moreno e lindo. Os cabelos azuis estão penteados para trás, emoldurando um rosto de galã. Tem uma aparência perigosa e sensual, que me deixa impressionada. Sua camisa branca esta aberta ate a metade, deixando á mostra o peito bronzeado e com músculos definidos. A calça preta e justa e um lenço vermelho amarrado á cintura lhe dão a aparência de um pirata charmoso e sedutor...

– Amu- Tadase interrompe minha fantasia de ser atirada sobre o ombro do pirata.- Eles chamaram seu nome.

Eu engasgo.

– Quer dizer que o pirata é meu instrutor?

– É o que parece.

– Não quero!- viro –me para Rima.- vamos trocar?

– Ah, querida eu trocaria com você com imenso prazer.

Ele é maravilhoso. Mas eles não permitem que troquemos de instrutor, Não leu o dossiê?.

– Amu Hinamori! – Michell torna a chamar.- Venha conhecer seu parceiro, tsukiyomi ikuto, ilustre instrutor e campeão de dança de salão da cidade do México.

Engulo em seco e me levanto. Ikuto, o pirata dançarino, me olha, muito serio, e tropeço ao empurrar minha cadeira para trás . Me forço a caminhar ate a frente do salão , quando meu desejo é dar meia-volta e sair correndo dali.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:**

_eu sei capitulo fico pequeno fiquei sem ideia ..._

**Capitulo 4**

– Olá – arrisco, estendendo a mão corajosamente em sua direção .- É um prazer conhecê-lo.

O toque da mão firme e quente, e faz um arrepio subir pelo meu braço. Ele é o homem mais sensual que já conheci.

Come vou aprender a dança com um homem que me deixa muda e de pernas bambas? Apresso-me a fechar a boca e procuro desesperadamente algo inteligente para dizer. A julgar pela expressão dos olhos escuros e profundos, não o impressionei muito. Claro que fato de estar vestida com jeans e um blusa simples não ajuda nada.

– Eu não sabia que este seria um jantar formal – Digo, e ele se limita a franzir um pouco a testa. – Senão eu teria vestido algo mais apropriado.

– Ah.

Ele passa os olhos rapidamente por min minhas roupas, como se não tivesse se dado ao trabalho de reparar nelas antes, e então dá de ombros.

Muito bem, todos os outros instrutores estão conversando com seus alunos. Devo admitir que estou ficando um pouco irritada que tsukiyomi ikuto se recuse a falar comigo. Posso ser um moça de cidade do interior, e ele um professor de dança renomando, mas mereço ser tratada com mais respeito. Minha raiva rapidamente supera meu estado de deslumbramento.

Como mamãe diz : a beleza está dentro, e não fora. Trabalhei servindo mesas tempo o suficiente para saber com lidar com boboca arrogante.

– Olhe, Ikuto, tenho a impressão de que isto não é exatamente o que esperava , mas...

– Creio que não sabe nem a metade – ele me interrompe.

Em seguida segura minha mão . – Vamos para algum lugar mais privado.- Ele me puxa para longe do trablado e me leva até a porta da varanda.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – grito quando sinto o ar gelado da noite esfriar meu rosto e deixar minha mente mais tranquila.

Ele murmura algo ininteligível.

– O que?

– Salvando a sua pele.

– Como?

– Você parecia prestes a explodir diante das câmeras.

Não queria que usassem isso nas chamadas promocionais do programa.

– Ah.

Talvez devesse agradecer, mas então lembro que sua atitude rude me fez perder a cabeça, antes de mais nada. Há algo desconfortável entre nós , e tento não tremer de frio.

– Olhe... – ikuto se vira e me encarar . – Sinto muito pelos meus modos.

– Está bem.

– Mas você estava certa quando disse que isto não era o que eu esperar . Meu contrato dizia que o Estúdio Star escolheria os alunos a dedo .- Ele levanta a mão em direção ao salão – E que iríamos para um local privado e isolado, onde daríamos aulas de dança para uma competição de dança de salão, durante doze semanas.

– Bem, nós fomos escolhidos a dedo, e este é um local isolado e privado.

– Sim, mas fui levando acreditar que este era uma oportunidade de pretígio, que traria sucesso para nosso estúdio de danç foi a única razão pela qual aceitei participar.

– Mas o fato de o canto da comedia estar organizando a competição não o fez pensar duas vezes?

– Eu não sabia desses detalhe . O contrato dizia produções MB , sem mencionar o canto da comedia.- Ele balança a cabeça. – A quantia de dinheiro oferecida foi vultosa, e a oportunidade boa, e suponho que tenha aceitado rápido demais, sem tomar os devidos cuidados. Deveria ter mandado meus advogados analisarem tudo cautelosamente.

Ele parece tão chateado que sinto minha raiva desaparecer.

– Entao voce teria se recusado a participar do programa?

– Mas é claro! Isso vai fazer do Starlight motivo de chacota, no mundo da dança de salão.

– Bem , quando a vida lhe dá limões... Faça uma limonada.

– como ?.

Ele me olha como se eu fosse maluca. Talvez não esteja totalmente errado.

– Faça algo ruim se transformar em algo bom. – Aponto em direção á grande janela atrás de nós.- Podemos ser gente simples de Kyoto, mas somos muito esforçados, temos bom coração. Se tivermos uma oportunidade, poderemos surpreender voce, o Canto da comedia e o resto do mundo.

Ele me olha com cara de quem não acredita no que estou dizendo.

– Esta bem , sei que é um desafio.

– Desafio é um eufemismo, não acha? – ele pergunta com seu sotaque sensual.

O fato de que tsukiyomi ikuto acaba de demonstrar um resquício de senso de humor me faz rir.

– Bem sim . Mas já que somos limões azedos, vamos fazer um limonada bem doce. O que me rir?

Ele se vira e apoia os cotovelos na balaustrada. Parece avaliar a situação, o que me dá tempo para apreciar a visão de sua pele bronzeada. Graças á camisa abotoada apenas até a metade. Preciso me esforçar para não imaginar como seria tocar o peito tão bem definido, e de repente a brisa gelada não tem mais efeito sobre min.

Quando ele inesperadamente estende a mão e afasta alguns fios de cabelo que o vento sopra sobre meu rosto, sinto meu corpo tremer.

– Então , Amu , Você é o meu limão? – ele sorri, exibindo dentes perfeitos.

Sorrio, tentando acalmar meu coração. O sorriso de tsukiyomi ikuto não é algo que se possa menosprezar.

– Bem, vai ter de espremer muito para conseguir tirar algo útil de min .

Ele rir.

– Ah, estou mais do que disposto a lhe dar uma boa apertada.

Fico assustada, imaginando que ele possa ter entendido meu comentário como uma cantada.

– Não quis dizer isso de um modo sugestivo.

– Eu sei .- Ele se afasta da balaustrada , dá um passo á frente e diz: - Perdoe meu comportamento rude de antes.

Eu estava nervoso, mas isso não é motivo para ter agido como agi.

– Está perdoado.

– Que bom . Mas me diga , Amu... esta pronta?

Faço que sim com a cabeça. Ele sorri.

Oh, céus , sinto-me derreter como um sorvete em dia de calor!

– vou dar o melhor de mim – prometo, com tanta convicção que o faço rir.

– Bom, então esteja pronta bem cedo . – Ikuto caminha em direção á porta e eu o sigo, até que ele pára e se vira para me encarar.- Sou um competidor compulsivo e não desisto nunca, então é melhor que tenha um boa noite de sono.

Olho-o com atenção , para ver se está brincando, mas pela sua expressão, fica claro que está falando a serio.

– Certo.

Ele inclina a cabeça.

– ate amanha , amu. Não se atrase.

– nunca me atraso – asseguro-lhe e então me lembro que hoje já perdi a hora duas vezes.- Bem quase nunca.

– Bom, já que dança de salão depende de disciplina...

– Disciplina está no meu sangue – digo com firmeza, com uma expressão seria, mas pensando, ao mesmo tempo, que vou desaponta-lo com minha habilidades... ou com a falta delas.

Ikuto fica de lado, segurando a porta para min. Quando passo perto dele, sinto o calor que emana de seu corpo e o aroma delicioso de sua loção pós-barba. Antes que eu perceba, estou suspirando. Ele me olha e tendo disfarçar com um bocejo forçado, mas o som que faço é estranho. Sem graça acabo tossindo no final, para tentar despistá-lo.

– Está engasgada com alguma coisa?

– Hum...é, talvez um...um mosquito ou algo parecido.

– Imagino que essa seja um boa desculpa, mas ele fica aterrorizado.

– Engoliu um mosquito?

– Talvez um mosquito pequeno.- Bato com punho no meu peito e tusso novamente.

– Deixe-me pegar algo para voce beber.

– Não... estou bem, de verdade.

Ele está em duvida e ainda aterrorizado. Penso em lhe dizer a verdade, que estava suspirando com cheiro de sua loção , e que não há nenhum mosquito voando pelo meu estomago , mas com certeza pensaria que sou louca. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Engolir um mosquito?

– Então está bem, vejo você amanha cedo.

Me despeço a subo apressada para meu quarto. Lá dentro encosto-me contra a porta e suspiro.

Que bela primeira impressão! Engoli um mosquito? Meu Deus.

Com um olhar para pilha de malas que trouxe e outro para o pacote de informações, balanço a cabeça.

– cuido disso amanha...- vou me lavar e caio na cama, exausta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:**

_esperam que gostem :) boa leitura para todos_

**Capitulo 5**

– O que aconteceu com a disciplina em seu sangue?- Ikuto pergunta com meio sorriso.

– É cedo demais para ser disciplinada.- tento não encará-lo. Enquanto limpo o suor da minha testa com uma toalha.

– está bem, vamos fazer um intervalo de cinco minutos.

Oh, graças ao senhor! Serivir mesas é muito mais fácil que isto! E além do mais, estou sobrevivendo com um copo de suco de laranja e um sanduíche consumido ás pressas, já que demorei horas para decidir o que vestir, de manhã. Ikuto está elegante, com calça preta e camisa branca, e eu gostaria de ter vestido algo melhor do que calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta rosa.

– Está bem, tente novamente. Com mais vontade, desta vez. Levante o queixo e fique com as costas retas.

Novamente? Quantas vezes preciso ficar parada em um pé só, apontando meus braços esticados para cima?

– Precisa fazer isso até parar de se desequilibrar – ele explica, como se tivesse lido minha mente. – Chama-se de Pilates .E a ajudará com seu equilíbrio, flexibilidade,acém de alongar os músculos. Logo poderá controlá-los melhor,usando este método.- Ele aponta para o próprio abdômen,onde os músculos muito bem treinados me distraem da lição.- Trabalharemos sua resistência depois.

_Que bom ._

– Agora vou mostrar como fazer este exercício, de novo.

Inspire enquanto traz sua perna direita para cima,junto á sua coxa esquerda. Equilibre-se primeiro, amu. É sempre aqui que você erra. Então levante os braços devagar em direção ao teto e junte as palmas, assim empurre o joelho para trás sem mexes o quadril. Alinhamento é fundamental. Mantenha esta posição por trinta segundos, sempre apontando para o teto. Alongue o corpo o Maximo possível.- ele demonstra o movimento com agilidade e graça, ambas completamente ausentes em min, e erguer aquela sobrancelha irritante.

– Pare de erguer essa sobrancelha para min!

– O que ? – O comentário o surpreende.- Não estou fazendo isso.

– Está sim.- Aponto a sobrancelha ofensiva.- A esquerda.

Ele reflete sobre o assunto por alguns segundos e imagina que vá se desculpar por suas maneiras,mas ele diz:

– Deve ser um ato involuntário,é melhor se acostumar.

Ele dá de ombros, o que me faz perde todas as minhas boas maneiras. Empurro-o com suas mãos no peito, e ele ergue não uma, mas as duas sobrancelhas , e dá um passo atrás para se equilibrar.

Ops!

Engulo em seco ao perceber duas coisas: uma , que minhas mãos estiveram em contato direto com seu peito forte e quente, e outra , que estou me comportando muito mal.

Ikuto fica parado e me encara firme e silenciosamente.

– Sinto muito, eu...

– Não sinta – ele me interrompe com voz suave e então se aproxima.

Chega tão perto de min, que sinto uma vontade imensa de tocá-lo novamente,mas não para empurrá-lo longe. Ele me encara com olhos safira e misteriosos, e juro, ele é o homem mais sensual que já existe nesse mundo. Lembro que ele é um idiota arrogante, mas meu corpo não pensa como eu e se inclina em sua direção. Ele me segura, colocando as mãos em minha cintura, e sussurra.

– Graças a Deus.

– Graças a Deus ? Pelo que? – pergunto, confusa.

– Você tem fogo e paixão dentro de si. Já estava começando a duvidar.

Absorvo a informação e então entendo o que ele quis dizer.

– Então, vamos deixar isso claro, você me pressionou a manhã inteira para ver quando eu explodiria. – Inclino-me sobre a ponta dos pés, e apenas alguns centímetros nos separam.

– Demorou mais do que eu esperava – ele diz calmamente, quando deveria estar correndo para salvar sua vida.

– Então me fez ficar parada com uma árvore idiota só para me irritar?

– Não exatamente ... Pilates é uma técnica que fará parte do nosso treinamento. Mas admito que a pressionei . Queria ver qual seria sua reação , queria um pouco de sua personalidade, para saber exatamente com o que lidando. Dança de salão tem a ver com paixão, Amu. Um macaco consegue decorar os ver se poderíamos criar faíscas entre nós- ele diz, com um sorriso que mexe comigo-, e elas voaram. Você merece um intervalo. Vá pegar uma garrafa de água.

– espere um pouco. Estou sendo recompensada por meu mau comportamento?

Ikuto ri.

– Acho que sim.

Estou bastante confusa, mas apenas balanço a cabeça e me afasto até e caixa térmica cheia de garrafas de á uma e começo a beber. Suponho que devesse estar feliz por ter feito o que ele queria, mas me incomoda o fato de ter desejado agarrá-lo e beijá-lo quando tudo não passou de um plano para me irritar.

Faço um lembrete mental para não me apaixonar pelo meu instrutor. Isso seria uma asneira muito, muito grande.

Mesmo assim não consigo pata de olhar para ikuto.A cabeça está inclinada, e ele faz pequena anotações em um caderninho.A maldita sobrancelha começa a se erguer novamente. Não consigo evitar um sorriso, que ele retribui.

– Está pronta para aprender alguns passos de dança?

– Claro. – Forço uma risada.

– Começaremos pelo cha-cha-chá.

– Bom.- balanço a cabeça com se soubesse do que ele está falando.- Isso é bom , não é?

– Creio que sim. Já viu alguém dançar o cha-cha-chá antes?

– Bem... Hum... eu...

– Acho que não.

– Meu conhecimento de dança de salão é... limitado.

– Não tem problema. Imagino que todos os outros competidores estejam na mesma situação. Vou lhe dar alguns vídeos de competições de dança em que estive. Assim vai ter uma ideia melhor de como são os ritmos e de como interajo com minha parceira.

– Aposto que você é ótimo.

– Eu era.

– Era?

– Uma fratura no joelho acabou com minha carreira.- Ele dá de ombros, com cara de quem não se importa, mas não me convence.- É uma historia. Mas não se preocupe, cirurgia e fisioterapia me deixaram como novo.

– Então por que...

– O cha-cha-chá É uma dança animada e cheia de flerte – Ele diz, ignorando minha pergunta. Algo em seus olhos me faz pensar que se machucou, não só fisicamente, mas sei quando ficar quieta. Mamãe me ensinou a nunca invadir a privacidade dos outros.- É leve e animada... Tudo se resume á conquista.

– Conquista?

– Entre um homem e uma mulher.

– Ah!

– Você deve agir como se estivesse fugindo de min, mas não realmente.

Faço que sim com a cabeça, completamente confusa.

– Entre outras palavras, flerte comigo, me provoque, me atraia e então me afaste.

– Ah. Claro.- Deveria avisá-lo que sou tão boa em flerte quando na danç pior.

– São cinco passos cada quatro batidas da musica.

Um, dois... cha-cha-chá.

– Certo...

Vendo minha confusão, algo que receio que será muito frequente, ele faz uma demonstração.

– Um,dois, cha-cha-chá. Dois , três, quatro e um . Balance os quadris. Sinta o ritmo. O cha-cha-chá é sobre o ritmo cubano, quadris soltos...e conquista.

– Certo... –Por um momento, fico encantada com a movimentação de seu quadril. Céus, como ele faz aquilo?

– fiquei na ponta do pé . Os passos são definidos. Rápidos, compactos.- Ele demonstra, com um movimento de cintura que jamais conseguirei reproduzir.- Nossos movimentos serão sincronizados, trabalharemos em linha paralelas. Pronta para tentar?

– Claro!

_Não mesmo!_

_–_ Ótimo, começamos frente a frente. Agora junte sua mão direita com a minha esquerda. Precisamos manter esta posição na altura de nossos olhos . Minha mão direita ficará sobre seu ombro. Seu braço esquerdo deve ficar apoiado sobre o meu direito em uma posição dobrada e confortável. Chamamos isso de posição próxima e será nossa base. Devemos sempre permanecer em sintonia.

Sinto a cabeça girando enquanto tento compreender toda a informação. Estou confusa e esta é apenas a parte de ficarmos parados.

– Entendeu?

– Sim.

_Nem uma sílaba, droga!_

– Certo, agora dê um passo á frente com seu pé direito.

Jogue o peso para frente como eu fiz antes, agora jogue-o para trás e se apoie no pé esquerdo. Use o quadril! Certo, agora fazemos o chassez.

– O que ?

– Os três passos para o lado.

– Ah. Por que não disse logo?

– Vamos fazer novamente. Devagar . Pise balance, cha-cha-chá. Mais uma vez.

Fazemos isso um milhão de vezes... Talvez mais, até que estou suando em bicas e ainda errando os passos básicos.

– Conte junto comigo Amu, vai ajudar.

– Certo... Um, dois, cha-cha-chá... Droga! Desculpe.

– Tente relaxar. E, para sua informação, esta prestes a quebrar meus dedos.

– Perdão.

– Tudo bem, mais uma vez...

– Um , dois , cha-cha-chá. – sussurro e finalmente acerto uma sequencia.

– Muito melhor! – ikuto sorri, e digo a mim mesma que gosto de fazê-lo sorrir.

– Mesmo?

– Sim . Agora , pode fazer um pequeno intervalo.

– Obrigada, Ikuto , por ser tão paciente comigo. Sei que sou um desafio.

Ele ri.

– Imagino que existam outros neste competição que representem um desafio muito maior. Acho que tive sorte de ter você como parceira.

– Bem , não sei se é exatamente um elogio, mas vou fingir que sim.

Ele ri enquanto abre uma garrafa de água , e fico feliz por ver um pouco da tensão anterior dissipada.

– Isso não é o que esperava, mas o contrato não tem brechas, então só me resta fazer o melhor possível.

– Bem também gostaria de fazer o melhor possível, afinal cinquenta mil dólares é muito dinheiro.

– Isso mesmo, Amu. Agora , vamos voltar ao trabalho.

Ele não esta brincando ao dizer" Trabalho". Consigo faze-lo sorrir de vez em quando, mas a maior parte do tempo, ele se dedica inteiramente ao meu aprendizado. Na hora do almoço , já me sinto exausta, e ainda teremos mais ensaio á tarde ! Já começo a me perguntar se minhas aguentarão.

Durante o almoço , todos estão um pouco mais animados e não tão cansados quando eu. Imagino se isso é porque ikuto está exigindo mais de mim ou se é apenas porque sou péssima.A comida é deliciosa e , ainda bem , nada daquela comida chique e estranha de ontem á noite . Após meu desjejum apressado, estou pronta para matar a dome.

– Olá - Tadase cumprimenta e senta-se a meu lado. – Como está o ensaio?

– Cansativo . Quem diria que dançar é tão difícil?

– Nem me fale. Estou aprendendo um ritmo chamando jive . É uma modalidade de rock' a roll. Sinto que meus pés estão todos os lados, indo em todas as direções. Pediram que eu rebolasse enquanto sacudo minha mão no ar.

Eu Ikuto.

– Sim, rebolar . Disse para minha professora que não sei rebolar.

– E ela?

– Ela é um osso duro de roer. Disse que preciso aprender logo.

– Então, acabo rebolando?.

– Que outro jeito?

– Como vão? – Nagihiko nos cumprimenta enquanto senta-se ao lado de Tadase. Ele também está suado, e parece tão cansado quanto eu.- Dançar é para gente magra.

– Ah, não é tão ruim assim – Comenta kukai ao se juntar a nós.- Acho que dançar é muito agradável.

– Só pode estar brincando – Kukai diz. – Agradável? O que andou fumando?

– Minha instrutora disse que é agradável, e concordo com ela plenamente.

– Parece uma garota falando, Travis.

– Ei, eu rebolei – Tadase admite sorrindo, e então balança a mão no ar.

Kukai engasga com seu chá gelado.

– Mentira!

Fico feliz em ouvi-los conversando sobre dança enquanto termino de comer.

Todos exultamos de alegria quando biscoitos com gotas de chocolate são colocados em nosso mesa. Saboreio o biscoito fresco. Eu adoro fazer-los, mas não é sempre que tenho oportunidade. Lembro que ami adora biscoitos como estes e sinto saudades de casa.

– Ei, você esta bem ? - Tadase pergunta ao meu ouvindo.

– Sim. É que isso é tudo tão...

– Louco?

– É, " Louco" é uma boa maneira de descrever. Acho estou no meio de um sonho e imagino quando vou acorda.

– Todos estamos deslocados aqui Amu. Mas tente se divertir um pouco.

– Eu sei, eu sei . Vou para meu quarto,. Tenho lição de casa para fazer. Vejo vocês todos no jantar.

Assim que entro no quarto, me jogo na cama e assisto a muitos vídeos de dança. Fico impressionada com o quanto ikuto dança bem. Não posso acreditar que tenha desistido de competir quando seu joelho está obviamente curado. Também percebo como dança sensualmente com sua bela parceira. Parece haver uma química entre os dois enquanto deslizam pelo chão , e imagino se a beldade de cabelos castanhos tem alguma coisa a ver seu afastamento das competições.

Após algum tempo, sinto as pálpebras pesadas. Dou uma olhada no relógio de cabeceira e ainda tenho algum tempo para um cochilo rápido antes do ensaio vespertino. Coloco o relógio para despertar, só por precaução. Ikuto deixou bem claro que não admite atrasos.

Deito de costa, apoiando a cabeça nos travesseiros macios, e em meio aos meus pensamentos sobre o cha-cha-chá, acabo adormecendo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:**

_Yo mina espero que gostem :)__  
__quero comentários *3*__  
__boa leitura_

**Capitulo 6**

Batidas interrompem meu sonho delicioso, em sonho, em que estou dançando com Ikuto, mexendo-me ritmo cubano impecável, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Passo por baixo de seu braço estendido, e ele me gira no ar com facilidade, assim como fez com bela morena do ví o numero com uma pose, em que ele me inclina para trás, quase encostando minha cabeça no chão. A plateia nos aplaude de pé, e então ikuto se inclina sobre mim.

Ouço batidas novamente e me levanto, afastando os cabelos do rosto e indo até a porta. Espio por uma fresta e vejo que é um rapaz com pacote para min. Legal . Abro a porta com um sorriso nos Lábios, já que ele é bem bonitinho.

– Amu Hinamori ?

– Sim?

– Isto é para você.- Ele empurra um sacola vermelha e brilhante para min.

– você usa o numero... nossa , 38, certo? – Ele olha para meus pés descalços, e fico sem graça.

Sempre tive vergonha do tamanho dos meus pés.

– Sim – admito, e me endireito, para mostrar como sou alta.

– O Sr. Ikuto pediu que lhe avisasse para usar os sapatos de dança durante o ensaio.

– Certo.- Ele fica parado, me encarando. – Ah, preciso lhe dar uma gorjeta, não?

– Não, não podemos aceitar gorjetas dos competidores.

– Ah !

– Você é alta.

– É, e meus pés são grandes. Mais alguma coisa?.

– Você é modelo ? Parece um pouco com Sora Nagino.

Encaro-o, esperando que comece rir. A vida inteira, tive de aguentar pessoas rindo de mim. Mas ele não o faz. Ah. Será que esta falando a serio?

– O-Obrigada.

Depois de olhar para a direita e para a esquerda, no corredor, ele se inclina para a frente e diz suavemente:

– Cá entre nós, vi os outros competidores e acho que você tem uma boa chance de ganhar.

Se ele não tivesse acabado de recusar uma gorjeta, eu pensaria que estava me bajulando.

– Acha mesmo?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e pisca para mim.

– E além do mais , seus pés são lindos.

Olho para meus pés e de volta para ele, ainda tentando me convencer de que esta sendo irônico.

– Boa sorte, estou torcendo por você.

– Obrigada.

Sora Nagino? Olho-me no espelho e vejo apenas...eu. De cabelo bagunçado, cara de sono. Mas, ainda assim, me sinto lisonjeada. Meu sorriso só desaparece quando tiro os sapatos da caixa.

– Tenho que dança em cima disto?! – Seguro-os com as pontas dos dedos, olhando temerosa para os sapatos cor creme de salto altíssimo. – Mal vou conseguir andar com eles, quando mais dançar!

De haver algum tipo de engano. Mas então me lembro dos sapatos que a morena usava no vídeo de ikuto, e tenho certeza de que estes são realmente sapatos de dança. Examino-os melhor.

São leves, seguros. Imagino que sejam bons para dançar. O saltos é bem alto, mas é fechado no calcanhar, e tem uma tira para amarrar no tornozelo. Talvez eu consiga usa-los.

Graças á minha altura, nunca usei sapatos de salto, então tenho medo de tropeçar ou torce o tornozelo.

– Bem, se ikuto quer eu use, é melhor colocá-los logo. – Calço-os, sentada na cama, estico minhas pernas e admiro a beleza dos sapatos antes de ficar de pé.

– Não é tão ruim assim – sussurro e decido caminhar pelo quarto.

Perco o equilíbrio algumas vezes, e me sinto como um gigante. O Salto tem uns dez centímetro, o que me deixa quase com metro e noventa de altura. Caminho em círculos, concentrada em meu equilíbrio, quando o telefone do quarto começa a tocar, quase me matando de susto.

– Alo ?

– Amu , é ikuto. Já recebeu os sapatos ? – O som sensual e rouco de sua voz me deixa encantada. – Amu?

– Ah ... sim , recebi

– Serviram ?

– Como uma luva .

– Bom . quero que os use no ensaio, mas apenas no ensaio, certo ? São apenas para dançar.

– Está bem .

Como se eu fosse capaz de usa-los em outro situação!

– Ah, e vista short, ou uma saia, no lugar daquela calça larga que você usou de manhã. Assim fica mais fácil se movimentar.

– Certo. Mais alguma coisa?

– Não. Vejo você em meia hora.

Desligo o telefone. Meia Hora!

Olho para minha pilha de malas, horrorizada. Se eu fosse um short, onde estaria? Claro que só o encontro na última mala em que procuro. Não coloquei muitas roupas de verão na mala, já que ainda estamos em fevereiro, então o melhor que acho é um short cortado, que costumava uma calça, muito tempo atrais.

Então lá vou eu, de short jeans desfiado, camiseta branca e sapatos de dança. Uma caipira típica, imagino, enquanto ando devagar pelo corredor, para não cair. Só quando chego á porta do salão de dança onde ensaiamos é que me lembro de que não devia estar usando os sapatos. Vejo ikuto do outro lado do salão, mexendo em alguns CDs, e imagino que consiga tirar os sapatos antes que ele me veja, mas neste exato momento ele levanta o rosto e me vê. Sorrio, tentando não parecer culpada, mas a primeira coisa que ele faz é reparar nos meus pés.

– Está usando os sapatos. Eu disse que eles era apenas para dançar.

_Pense rápido._

– É que eu vim dançando pela caminho... o cha-cha-chá, é claro. Até mexi o quadril como os cubanos.

Ele me encara, tentando adivinhar se estou brincando ou não, mas deixo minha expressão séria.

– Interessante como você não derrubou uma gota de suor dançando até aqui desde o seu quarto, que fica do outro lado do acampamento.

– Estou em boa forma.

Sua sobrancelha se ergue, ele não faz o mínimo esforço para impedi-la.

– Mesmo ? Veremos.

Observo-o com atenção e vejo que não esta brincando.

– Estou preparada para o desafio – digo, erguendo o queixo, mas então me desequilibro um pouco, estragando a impressão que queria passar.

– Muito bem – ele diz, enquanto caminha até o centro do salão e faz um sinal para que me junte a ele.- Então, mostre-me esse movimento de quadril cubano do qual se orgulha tanto.

– Eu não disse que me orgulhava dele.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, ele insiste.

– Mostre-me.

Mexo meus quadris um pouco.

– Com certeza, você está de zombaria.

Imagino que "zombaria" signifique " Brincadeira".

– Está bem , então.

Faço outro movimento de quadril cubano, mas desta vez com vontade. Ele tem a audácia de rir. Estou prestes a explodir novamente...

– Pare!

– Como ?

– Está ridícula.

– Este foi o único short que consegui encontrar.

– Não é isso. Tudo bem com o short. É seu movimento de quadril que...

– É uma droga ?

– Eu ia dizer que precisa de treino.- ikuto está prestes a sorrir, mas se controla, franzindo a testa para mim, de uma forma que o deixa lindo. Tudo que ele faz o deixa lindo.

– Bem , então me mostre como se faz, Sr. Sabe-tudo.

Coloco as mãos na cintura e começo a bater em pé no chão. Oh... aqui estou, cheia de atitude, me comportando mal novamente. Mas o que tem esse homem que me deixa assim?

– Ah , que bom. – ele sorri, me surpreendendo completamente.

– O quê?

– Está me dando um pouco de atitude , de emoção. É disso que precisamos neste dança.

– Hum... Era exatamente essa a minha intenção.

– Ótimo. Vamos ver com musica.

Ikuto põe para tocar um ritmo latino, que obviamente tem a batida do cha-cha-chá. Ele volta e se coloca muito próximo de mim. Tão próximo que posso sentir o aroma de sua loção mais uma vez, e sinto o coração disparar.

– Muito bem , Amu. Afaste os pés e se apoie sobre os quadris.

Não sei direito o que ele quer dizer, mas mexo um pouco o quadril, como se estivesse me apoiando ou coisa parecida.

– Agora dobre o joelho direito e estique-se . Certo... agora faça com o outro joelho, assim .- Ele demonstra, e tento imitar seus movimentos sensuais, mas perco o equilíbrio, por causa dos malditos sapatos.

– Mais uma vez. Relaxe um pouco, está muito dura.

– Certo.- Faço o movimento, mas ele balança a cabeça.

– Deixe-me ajudar. – Suspirando , ele coloca uma mão de cada lado de meu quadril.- Comece com o pé direito.

Ele guia meus movimentos com as mãos . Tento me concentrar, mas ele está tão perto! Estão se mexendo de uma maneira tão sugestiva,me deixando completamente excitada e encabulada ao mesmo tempo.

– Amu, concentre-se!

– Estou tentando!

– Faça como eu. É fácil.

– É fácil para você – reclamo , mas ele ignora.

– Pise, balance. Sinta a musica. Feche os olhos e deixe o quadril balançar. – Seu sotaque está se intensificando, o que indica que estou irritando. Bem , ele também esta me irritando, só que de um jeito diferente.- Consegue sentir?

– Ah, sim – admito, sem fôlego.

– Pise , balance – ele diz junto á minha orelha, fazendo-me arrepiar. – O outro pé, pise , balance. Isso .bom . sim, está melhorando.

– Mesmo ?- Abro os olhos, mas estrago o momento, perdendo o equilíbrio. Ikuto me segura com forca pela cintura, impedindo-me de cair.- Desculpe, são os sapatos.

– Vai se acostumar com eles. Agora feche os olhos novamente, Amu , e feche seu corpo se movimentar com a musica.

Sinta o ritmo.

Tento esquecer o fato de um homem tão maravilhoso e sensual estar tão perto de mim, e me concentrar na musica. É difícil, mas após alguns minutos, começo a dança mais em sincronia com a musica, e me sinto melhor. Meu corpo fica relaxado e meus movimentos mais fluidos . Não sei por quanto tempo fazemos isso, mas a sensação é boa, e eu gosto.

– Nossa, muito melhor, Amu !

Sorrio de leve.

– Mesmo ? – Até então, não tinha me dado conta do quanto queria agrada-lo

– Sim, e agora vamos voltar á posição e usar os movimentos de quadril nos passos que aprendemos antes. Vamos lá... Um, dois, Cha-cha-chá. Apenas me siga e deixe a musica assumir o controle.

Tropeço e murmuro.

– Perdão . Sou tão desastrada...

– Depois de passar alguns dias repetindo os mesmos passos e movimentos, terá algo que chamamos de memória muscular. Será praticamente impossível errar.

– Ah, então não me conhece bem o bastante.

– Não, ainda não. – Ele ri junto á minha orelha e . é claro, erro um passo.

– Hora de fazermos um intervalo- ele diz de repente, e talvez esteja enganada, mas sua voz soou rouca. Será que minha proximidade o esta afetando também?

Vou até a caixa com garrafas de água, dançando, para brincar, mas quando me viro para ver se ikuto está rindo, sinto o coração disparar. Ele estava, de fato, obervando meu short jeans bastante agarrado.

– Você tem pernas de dançarina.

– Tenho? – engulo em seco.

Ele faz que sim com cabeça e percorre os olhos por minhas pernas, mas me sinto desapontada ao notar que , aos olhos dele, não sou uma mulher, sou apenas um dispositivo de dança. Seu interesse é o de um instrutor apenas, não o de um homem.

– O que foi ? – ele franze a testa para mim. – Está me olhando como se eu a tivesse insultado.

– Ah, não... não mesmo. – Ergo a mão Sou muito boa em mentir sobre meus sentimentos.

– só estou que minha altura deixo meu professor de educação física do colégio bastante animado, mas eu era tão ruim em esportes que ele me tirou de todas as equipes.

– Tenho mais fé em voce do que ele.

– Bem , seja como for, está preso a mim de qualquer forma.

– O que não é uma coisa tão ruim assim , Amu Hinamori.

Sinto a garganta apertada e viro de costas , para esconder minhas emoções.

– Eu disse algo errado ? – Ele se aproxima de mim, e me viro para encará-lo, esperando manter a compostura. Sem confiar em minha voz , apenas nego com a cabeça. – Pode me dizer, Amu.

Respiro profundamente e devolvo minha garrafa de água á caixa.

– O que estou fazendo aqui , ikuto ? Sou apenas uma garçonete do interior...

Sinto-me péssima quando uma lágrima escapa dos meus olhos e desce por meu rosto.

– _No llores... ( Não chore... )_

Não sei o que acabou de dizer, mas pareceu gentil. Ele limpa minha lágrima com os dedos, então , para minha completa surpresa, ele abaixa a cabeça e encosta os lábios de leve nos meus. Então ele se afasta de leve, e imagino que vá se afastar de vez, mas sem conseguir resistir, ele volta a me beijar, desta vez, mas forma mais agressiva e exigente.

O Toque dos lábios de ikuto faz o sangue correr rápido por minhas veias , e enlaço o pescoço dele com os braços, tentando me apoiar, já que minhas pernas estão moles como geleia. Ele me empurra contra a parede gelada e me beija com intensidade. Enrosco meus dedos por entre seus cabelos, e sinto nossos corpos colados um ao outro. Ikuto geme e me beija ainda mais intensamente.

Nunca antes fui beijada desta forma, com tanta paixão e desejo. Sinto-me arrepiar quando ele morde de leve meu lábio inferior. Então, passa a beijar meu pescoço e suspirando, inclino a cabeça de lado para deixá-lo mais á vontade.

Puxo sua camisa de dentro da calça, querendo sentir sua pele, e deslizo minhas mãos sobre suas costas.

– Ikuto...

Minha voz parece ter saído da boca de outra pessoa, e imagino quando foi me tornei tão atirada. Mando minha rotina para o espaço.

Quem diria que isto poderia ser tão fácil ?

Então ele pára, balança a cabeça e se afasta algo em espanhol, enquanto passa os dedos por entre os cabelos.

Não sei o que dizer, mas não me soou como coisa boa. Preciso de um dicionário de espanhol o mais rápido possível.

Ele parece confuso e até vulnerável.

– Ikuto ? – com uma mão esticada, procuro atravessar a distância entre nós,mas ele me faz parar,erguendo a mesma sobrancelha de sempre.

– Bem – ele diz em um tom suave e desprovido de emoção, que não tem nem sinal de toda a paixão demonstrada antes.- há um lado positivo.

– O que?

– Houve uma certa química.

Certa? Eu diria muita. Sei que o estou encarando, completamente confusa, mas não posso evitar.

– Precisaremos desta química no nosso numero, e agora que sei do que é capaz, podemos usá-la em nosso proveito.

Sinto meu coração afundar no peito, e meu estomago revirar.

– Então isso foi um... teste?

Evitando meus olhos, ele responde:

– Sim, e foi aprovada. Bom para Você . agora vamos colocar um pouco desse calor todo no cha-cha-chá, o que me diz?

Abro a boca para dizer exatamente o que penso a respeito dele e de seu pequeno teste, mas estou tão chocada que não consigo encontrar palavras. Gostaria de colocar um pouco daquele calor em um belo tapa em seu belo bati em ninguém na minha vida, mesmo quando tinha motivos para isso, mas imagino que um bom tabefe me deixaria muito satisfeita no momento.

Não é a primeira vez que um homem me faz de boba, e por alguma razão,esta me deixa mais irritada do que nunca. Enquanto imagino que um soco certeiro no nariz seria um ótimo acompanhante para o tapa. Ikuto aponta um pequeno controle remoto para o aparelho de sim, fazendo a musica voltar a tocar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:**

_Espero que gostem do capitulo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk__  
__essa eu me superei com uma cena de giro kkkk quando estava fazendo a cena descrevendo não parei de rir__  
__quero comentários boa leitura para todos ._

**Capitulo 7**

– Ainda se lembra dos passos básicos que aprendeu de manha? – pergunta suavemente, enquanto me faz entrar na posição que ensaiamos anteriormente.

Talvez não estivesse tão calmo se soubesse que esta prestes a ser esbofeteado. Um, dois, tapa,tapa,soco.

– Claro- respondo friamente, tentando lembrar a primeira sequencia. Para i lado, atravessar, meia-volta e então passo debaixo de seu braço...ou será que não ?Será que devo ir para a direita ou para a esquerda?

– Agora tenha em mente que a dança é uma perseguição sensual. Eu a seduzo e você me afasta.

– Ótimo – respondo,por entre os dentes.

Se ele percebe o sarcasmo em minha voz,o ignora. Alias estou tão irritada que danço com ele, seguindo sua direção,sem nem mesmo pensar nos passos. Acredito que a teoria sobre a memória muscular seja verdadeira. Minha raiva deixa meus passos rápidos e precisos, e apesar de me sentir assim ainda preciso me esforçar para não deixar sua proximidade, o calor de seu corpo e o toque de sua mão em minhas costas me afetar. Quando ele me persegue, recuo com queixo erguido e um olha irritado. Não me surpreenderia se estive saindo fumaça por meus ouvidos.

– Pare, Amu .

– O que for?

– Isto não é tango.

– Eu sei. Aonde quer chegar?

– Precisa ser simpática... e flertar comigo. Me provoque.

Baixo os olhos para meus sapatos, que começam a machucar meus pés, e dou de ombros. Bem quando estava me sentindo orgulhosa da minha dança, ele tem que estragar o momento. Ainda olhando para baixo, respondo um pouco mal-humorada:

– Não sou boa em flertar.

– Esta brincando.

Isso me faz erguer a cabeça e encará-lo.

– O que quer dizer?

– Olhe para você. Com certeza tem que manter os homens á distancia com um pedaço de pau. Só essas pernas já são suficientes para...

Quando ele pára de falar de repente, sinto meu coração acelerar.

– Para?

– Ah, por favor, Amu . – Ele soa um pouco irritado.- que tipo de jogo estamos jogando? – você deve saber o poder que tem.

Não consigo evitar e dou risada.

– Poder? A vida inteira, não passei de uma garota desengonçada e sem graça. Nunca tive um namorado, e não sei fazer joguinhos.

Ele me encara de testa franzida.

– Esta falando a serio?

– Estou.

–Ora, por favor! Você poderia ser...como é que dizem?

Rainha do baile, ou seja lá o que for.

– Não fui nem convidada para o baile! – A lembrança ainda dói.- E agora isso não faz mais diferença, mas ainda me incomoda ser tratada como tola.

– Amu, não a tratei assim. Antes... – impeço-o de continuar com um gesto.

– Esqueça, ikuto. O que fez me irritou, mas entendo por que o fez.

– Dios! ( Deus!) – Ele passa os dedos por entre os cabelos novamente e me encara por alguns segundos antes de sorrir.- muito bem, quem se importa em ser rainha do baile? Você será a rainha da dança de salão.

– Acha mesmo ? – brinco, mas esperava que dissesse algo diferente, como que me achava muito interessante e não conseguia parar de me beijar, mas mesmo assim, forço um sorriso.

– Sim, creio que sim. Afinal, você tem a mim como instrutor.

– Ah, que sorte, não ?- retruco, imaginando que é uma sorte enorme mesmo, mas me repreendo mentalmente.Não posso fazer isso. Faço um grande esforço para não encarar o que sua camisa mal-abotoada deixa á mostra.

– Vejo que concordamos. Agora, vamos voltar ao trabalho.

– Mas meus pés estão me matando!

Ele dá de ombros.

– Quer ganhar a competição ou não?

– Mas...

– Nem mas, nem meio , quero ver esse movimento cubano! Na ponta dos pés! Mova esse quadril, Amu!Flerte. Faça me desejar você e então me afaste.

Ah, bem eu quero que ele me deseje, mas afastá-lo será difícil. Embora meus pés estejam doendo e minhas pernas duras por causa do exercício, continuo dançando. Ainda estou brava com o teste do beijo que ele fez comigo, mas de vez em quando, pego ikuto me olhando, o que indica que nosso pequeno interlúdio pode ter significado um pouco mais. Não que eu esteja disposta a repetir a cena... não quero acabar magoada de verdade. Mas sua fé em minha capacidade é algo em que apoiei desde o principio. Essa competição pode ser apenas uma piada ou um sátira, ou seja lá o que canto da comedia decida chamá-la, mas para mim é algo serio e pretendo vencer, ou pelo menos dar o melhor de mim.

– Mais uma vez, Amu.

Gemo.

– Está bem...

Mais uma vez sempre acaba se tornando mais dês vezes.

Estou exausta, porem me recuso a jogar a toalha.

– Bom Trabalho- ele diz, finalmente, e percebo que está casando também. Quem diria? Ele olha para o relógio.- Nossa, dançamos a tarde inteira. Está na hora de jantar.

– Obrigada por trabalhar mais comigo.- Meus pés estão latejando e ate minha pele parece cansada.

– Não foi nada.- ele sorri e imagino que estamos dividindo um momento especial, ate que ele continua:- Amu, tire os sapatos, a não ser , é claro, que planeje dançar ate seu quarto.

– Eu estava pensando em fazer isso...

– Sei.- Ele me encara de uma forma que não consigo compreender.- você é demais , sabia?

– Isso é bom ou ruim? – pergunto, como se também estivesse brincando, mas querendo saber o que ele pensa.

– Ruim... muito ruim- ele responde, franzindo a testa.

Imagino minha expressão de surpresa, porque ele começa a rir.

– Estava só brincando, Amu.

– Eu sei-minto.

– Hum-hum. Eu tenho senso de humor,sabe?

– Hum-hum- imito-o, fazendo-o rir.

A semana seguinte si pode ser descrita como um furacão, diferente de qualquer experiência que já tive. Quando não estamos ensaiando, algo que ocupa a maior parte do nosso tempo, estamos sendo medidos para nossas roupas de dança ou sendo entrevistados para clipes que sera exibidos durante a programação do canto da comedia. Tudo é tão... surreal. Ainda não consegui me acostumar ao fato de que há câmeras por todos os lados, filmando cada movimento nosso,o tempo todo. Vejo como um grande desperdício, mas aparentemente, é assim que se fazem reality shows.

Ami me ligou para dizer que parentes e amigos dos competidores também então sendo entrevistados e que a equipe de filmagem anda trabalhando por toda Kyoto. Estiveram na lanchonete ontem, fazendo perguntas sobre mim! Só espero que as pessoas tenham sido gentis e não tenham dito o quanto sou desastrada.

Suspirando, apoio meus pés doloridos sobre dois travesseiros, encosto na cabeceira da cama e aponto o controle premoto para a tevê, passando de canal em canal. Nada me chama a atenção, ate que chego ao numero sessenta e nove, o canto da comedia e...

– Meu deus! Sou eu ! sou eu!

A legenda " Garçonete" aparece sobre minha imagem. Nos poucos segundos em que estou dançando, pareço desajeitada perto do sensual e experiente ikuto. Mas quando foi que filmaram isso? Essa equipe de filmagem é muito sorrateira.

Eu consigo dançar melhor do que isso, não? Então eu tropeço e ikuto me segura. Ah droga, eles deveriam ter cortado essa parte.

– Oh, não!

Não consigo deixar de rir quando Nagihiko começa a bater rapidamente os pés no chão, no que eu imagino ser o passo rápido. Ele é bem ágil, mas o contraste de seus pés habilidosos com seu tamanho avantajado é muito engraçado.

Rima tem expressão assustada enquanto dança tango com seu instrutor muito alto e serio . Em seguida aparece Utau, que é arremessada em um movimento giratório que a principio parece incrível, mas infelizmente ela segue girando, passando pela porta, com um grito parceiro, horrorizado, fica parado onde está,com as mãos no rosto. Quando ouvimos um barulho alto, ele então sai correndo pela porta, atrais da parceira.

Ah, é por isso que ela estava com aquela atadura na testa, deduzo , enquanto continuo assistindo. As cenas acabam com uma promessa de "Continua" do narrador, seguinda pela endereço do site e pela data de estreia do programa Dançando em Kyoto. O comercial termina com cena de utau girando, fora de controle. Começo a rir,mas então,me sentido culpada,cubro a boca com a mão.

Meu Deus , isso realmente vai passar na tevê! Meu Celular toca e vejo que se trata de Ami.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:**

_Ola pessoal eu sei que o capitulo estava pequeno meu deu inspiração escrevê-lo para vocês mais rápido possível espero que gostem .__  
__( vai ter gente com sangramento nasal )__  
__quero comentários deixa sua autora baka muito feliz meus fãs ( Bom se eu tenho fãs ?)__  
__Boa leitura para todos ..._

**Capitulo 8**

Meu realmente vai passar na teve! Meu celular toca e vejo que se trata de ami.  
– amu! Acabei de ver você no canto da comedia!.  
– eu sei,eu também vi!  
– você estava linda!  
– Mamãe também viu?  
– sabe que já passou da hora dela dormir ha muito tempo,mas eu gravei e amanha mostro para ela.  
– bom.- volto a me apoiar na cabeceira da cama.- ah, ami, nos todos parecíamos tão...  
–caipiras?.  
–sim!- Nos dois rimos .-ami,quando utau saiu rodopiando pela porta,céus... Mas ate agora eu não tinha realmente me dado conta de que isso vai passar na teve,entende?

– vai ser legal,amu.E só entretenimento.  
–as nossas custas.  
– ah, esquece isso, amu.  
– eu sei. Como esta mamãe? E a lanchonete? Falei com ela algumas vezes,mas muito rápido.  
–Ela esta bem.  
Engulo em seco,sentido a onda de emoção me atingir.  
– Sinto saudades dela.  
– Ei,e de mim?  
– De você não, boba!-Tento minha voz esta cheia de emoção.  
–ate mesmo o velho Pete perguntou por você.  
– Mentira!  
–Verdade.  
– Ei ,você esta fazendo sua lição de casa e estudando, não e ? Não esta atrasada?

Ela suspira.  
–Não se preocupe,esta tudo sob controle. Apenas se concentre em dançar. Olhe,veremos você daqui a dois dias,na competição.  
– ótimo. Amo você, bobinha. E tenho de admitir que estou morrendo de saudade.  
– Também te amo,maninha. Durma bem.  
–Você também,e vá dormir agora mesmo.já esta tarde.  
–esta ,amu,estou muito orgulhosa de você.  
Ami diz isso de forma casual,mas sinto meu coração cheio de emoção.  
–obrigada, noite.-Desligo o celular antes de começar a chorar.

Estou tão envolvida com minhas lagrimas que a principio nem ouço as batidas na porta.  
–Um minuto-tento gritar,com a voz falhando.  
Vou ate a porta,limpando as lagrimas com as mã para minha camiseta rosa enorme,com uma mancha de mostarda que obtive ao comer um sanduiche na de estar vestindo algo melhor,e que meus cabelos estivessem arrumados e não presos de qualquer jeito em um rabo de cavalo. Respiro fundo e abro a porta,mas ao ver ikuto,não consigo sorrir.  
– Meu Deus. O que aconteceu?  
–Como assim?-Tendo força um sorriso,mas meus lábios estão tremendo,estragando meus planos.  
– Você esta chorando?  
– Não. - Ele me encara,sem acreditar.- Só um pouco.  
Deixo que ele entre no quarto e começo a brincar com q barra da minha camiseta de dormir.  
–Sei.  
–Não e nada.  
– claro que e -ele insiste e se aproxima de mim.

Sinto meu coração cheio de esperanç que ele realmente se importa? Sem conseguir me controlar, obeservo-o com atenção. Sem seu traje costumeiro de dança,ele esta usando calça jeans desbotada e camiseta os cabelos escuros úmidos,como se tivesse acabado de tomar banho e nossa,como cheira bem...  
–Diga-me o que esta incomodando você.  
Sem graça,balanço a cabeça.  
–amu,seu estado emocional vai interferir em sua apresentaçã , por favor,me diga o que esta acontecendo.  
Esta nervosa com o ensaio no sala de dança,amanha?  
Minha esperança desaparece como uma estrela cadente.  
Quando vou compreender que,para ikuto,só importa vencer? Sou sua aluna, e só.  
–amu?-Ele da um passo adiante e ergue meu queixo com os dedos,para que eu o encare.  
–Estou com saudade de casa ,só que não deixarei isso interferir em minha apresentação,  
– e só isso mesmo?- Ele olha para mim,tentando descobrir se ha algo mais,e se não o conhecesse,diria que esta realmente preocupado.

Gostaria de poder aninhar minha cabeça junto a seu peito mas me afasto de seu toque,assentindo.  
–Sim.  
–Então esta com saudade de alguém em particular?  
A pergunta me surpreende. Sinto um fio de esperança volta a bilhar dentro de mim.  
–Não ha nenhum homem na minha vida, se e isso que quer saber.  
– Ah.-Ele parece tão aliviado com minha resposta que tenho que sorri. Um pouco encabulado,ele continua.  
–Bom,não precisa ter esse tipo de distração no momento.  
Imagino se ele quis dizer isso apenas num sentido profissional.  
–certo,e por que esta aqui a esta hora?  
Em vez de responder,ikuto observa minha camiseta rosa, parece acha-la muito engraçada.  
–Foi um presente de Natal.  
–Não precisa ter vergonha. Acho que e muito...como e que dizem fofa.  
Fofa. Sei. Estou começando a detestar essa palavra. Por alguma razão sinto meus olhos voltarem a se encher de lagrimas. Deus, ele vai pensar que sou doida. E com razão.  
– o que foi,amu?  
– Eu já disse,estou com saudade.  
– Mentira. Seja sincera comigo.  
– Esta bem...eu não quero ser fofa. Eu quero ser...  
–Quer ser o que ?  
– Nada - insisto,mas vejo por sua expressão que não vai desistir,então lhe digo,num sussurro:-Sensual.

– Sensual? - Ele me encara com curiosidade e então faz algo que eu jamais esperaria: tem um acesso de riso. A principio acho contagiante que ikuto seja capaz de se soltar desta forma,mas entao percebo que esta rindo de mim! Eu o encaro, com os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo,tentando evitar que as lagrimas caiam.  
– Por que esta me olhando como se fosse me bater?  
– Talvez porque seja o que quero fazer.  
–Por que?  
–Você esta rindo de mim,ikuto.  
– E isso que pensa?  
– E . Suas gargalhadas deixaram bem claro.  
Ele da um passo a frente,corajosamente,entendo na zona de perigo em que posso atingi-lo.  
– Amu,não estou rindo de você. Mas acho engraçado o fato de você não se considerar sensual.  
– Mesmo?  
– Por que sempre duvida de si mesma?  
Sem saber o que responder,dou de ombros.  
–Já deixei isso claro, amu. Você e uma mulher bonita e sensual, e usaremos isso a nosso favor na pista de dança.  
– Ah, então...você quer dizer que me acha sensual de uma maneira geral?  
– sim - ele começa,mas então hesita e completa:- Não,não mesmo. - encaro-o, esperando que se explique melhor.- Amu, ouça...  
– Estou ouvindo.  
– Não, não esta.  
Nosso olhares se encontram, e o vejo me deixa fascinada. De repente, me dou conta de que estamos sozinhos no meu quarto. O olhar de ikuto se desvia rapidamente para cama atrás de mim, vejo que não sou a única a pensar nisso.  
– ikuto...-minha voz esta baixa e convidativa, já que ele se aproxima mias de mim, ficando a apenas poucos centímetros de distancia. Consigo sentir seu calor e o perfume da loção . Quero que me toque, que me beije.  
Ele esta tenso,como se lutasse com seus próprios sentimentos, então fecha os olhos.

– Ah , amu...  
Sem conseguir me deter, coloco minhas maos sobre seu peito. Sinto as batidas de seu coração, seu calor, e imagino como seria tocar sua pele.  
– ikuto...  
Ele abre os olhos e balança a cabeça.  
– Amu, não devemos fazer isso.  
– Eu sei. Mas então por que veio aqui ?  
– Vim com o pretexto de perguntar qual era a cor do seu vestido de dança,para usar algo que combinasse.  
– E por que precisava de uma desculpa?  
– Para isto.  
Ele me abraça e me beija com ternura. Este e um beijo suave e longo, como se ele estivesse aproveitando ao Maximo algo que sabe que ira acabar. Quando sinto que esta prestes a se afastar,passo meus dedos por entre seus cabelos,segurando-o junto a mim.

Com um gemido, ele se entrega e o beijo se intensifica.  
Quando sinto o toque de sua língua,me sinto derreter em seus braços. Sinto o aroma de menta e imagino que talvez ele realmente esperasse me beijar. Acho sua intenção tão adorável que acabo me apaixonando um pouco mais por tsukiyomi ikuto, ali mesmo.  
Depois de me beijar com tanto carinho, ele se afasta e encosta sua testa na minha, murmurando algo em espanhol.  
– Não sei o que acabou de dizer, mas parece bonito,  
– Ah, Amu, eu disse que não acredito que estou fazendo isto.

–Ah. Então não e tão bonito quanto pensei.- Tento brincar,para esconder que estou desapontada.  
Ele ri, da um passo atrás,me encara e continua falando em espanhol,  
–Tenho ate medo de perguntar.  
– você e irresistível. - Ele coloca os dedos sobre meus lábios.- E não ouse perguntar "mesmo"? - Sua imitação do meu sotaque sulista me faz rir.  
– Estou ouvindo um grande "mas"aqui,ikuto.

– Ah , Amu.- Ele desliza o dedo indicador por sobre meus lábios . - Envolver-se com seu parceiro de dança pode ser um desastre.  
Vejo em seus olhos certa magoa.  
– E sabe disso por experiência própria?  
– Infelizmente.  
Imagino a tristeza dele tem algo a ver com a bela morena nas fitas de vídeo,mas acho melhor não perguntar.  
– Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui. Não deveria ter beijado você. Mas estava tentando coreografar nossa próxima dança e só conseguia pensar em beija-la. Pensei que poderia vir aqui e me livrar disso de uma vez por todas.- seus olhos se demoram em meus lábios.  
– E conseguiu?  
– Não . Só consegui aumentar meu desejo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:**

_oiii de novo aqui estou mais um capitulo no mesmo dia :) to espirada nessa ficção essa semana :)__  
__sobre danca cha-cha-chá na hora da competição colocarei um vídeo para vocês saber como e a dança,__  
__alto pesquisando sobre as dança de salão estou tendo ajuda de uma amiga minha que dança ( esta tendo paciência comigo ^^' me ajuda escreve essa ficção ) .__  
__arigator tati pela ajuda .__  
__Boa leitura ... todos__  
__agora vou volta escreve próximo capitulo :)_

**Capitulo 9**

Sinto como se estivesse numa montanha russa. Num momento, lá em cima, no seguinte, lá em baixo.

– E o que faremos?

– É simples. Vamos resistir.

– Claro. Entendo .- Meneio a cabeça, como se concordasse, mas tudo que quero é abraçá-lo outra vez e beijá-lo.

– Bom , E me perdoe, Amu. De agora em diante prometo agir profissionalmente.

Faço que sim outra vez, imaginando que essa historia toda de ser profissionalmente é uma grande bobagem.

– Amanha vamos ensaiar com as roupas e depois faremos nosso primeira apresentação no programa. Não quero atrapalhar nossa concentração comigo, não ?

Hesito, pois ele me olha como se parte dele esperasse que eu o jogasse sobre a grande cama atrás de nós. Imagino que este seria um plano muito melhor.

– Amu? Você concorda comigo , não é?

– Eu... sim , claro. Concordo.

– Bom – ele murmura, mas será que o que vejo em seus olhos é desapontamento? – Vejo você amanha, no salão de dança. Vou até lá mais cedo, para observar o lugar. Boa noite, Amu.

Abro a boca para me despedir, mas então a fecho rapidamente quando sinto que estou prestes a convidá-lo para ficar .

Ele dá meia- volta e sai.

– Nossa...

Sento-me na cama e penso no encontro que acabamos de ter. Sinto-me lisonjeada que ikuto me deseje, quando estava completamente convencida de que ele pensava em mim apenas de maneira profissional. Será que teria conseguido convencê-lo a ficar? Mas então lembro que não estou aqui para namorar. Estou aqui para vencer esta competição.

– Mantenha as prioridades corretas – digo a mim mesma. – faço como ele pediu e resista. Não pode ser tão difícil assim.

Suponho que faça parte da natureza humana desejar algo ainda mais quando não se pode te-lo. Quero tsukiyomi ikuto. Fui dormir desejando-o. acordei desejando-o. agora aqui estou, nesta maravilhosa limusine, com os outros participantes, a caminho do ensaio geral no salão de dança Star blue , e ainda estou pensando nele, quando já deveria ter me acostumado á ideia de que não posso te-lo.

– Deus tenha piedade – sussurro, enquanto olho pela janela do carro.

– Eu sei – Utau responde, acreditando que estava falando com ela. – Não é incrível? Parece que cidade inteira se reuniu pelas ruas para nos ver passar. Olhe os cartazes! É como se estivéssemos desfilando. Você já desfilou , Amu?

– Não – respondo lentamente. Deixo de mencionar o fato de que isto não é um desfile.

– Ah, veja, ali estão sua mãe e ami!

Utau me dá uma cotovelada nas costelas, despertando-me meus devaneios a respeito de ikuto, e então acena para mamãe e ami,que estão parados diante da lanchonete. Ate mesmo o velho o rabugento Pete esta a seu lado, com um cigarro pendurado no canto da boca. Claro que não podem nos ver, já que as janelas são escurecidas, mas acenamos mesmo tem razão. A rua principal está cheia de pessoas torcendo,acenando as mãos e erguendo cartazes de apoio.

– Céus, me sinto como uma estrela de cinema.- Utau ri.

Devo admitir que é o bastante para fazer uma pessoa se sentir especial.

– Olhem para isso – Kukai diz, e então aperta um botão, fazendo com que o teto solar abra.- Não é uma maravilha?.

Rima , a cozinheira da escola, que costumava me servir macarrão pastoso e outros pratos estranhos, fica em pé de repente, põe a cabeça para fora do teto solar e começa a acenar para a multidão. As pessoas respondem com gritos e assobios.

Com um gritinho, Nagihiko se junta a Rima e ambos jogam beijos e acenam como se fossem celebridades.

O salão de dança Star Blue fica do outro lado da cidade, é uma estrutura semelhante a um grande celeiro usada quase sempre para dança de quadrilha ou country. Dança de salão aqui, tenho certeza, é uma novidade.

Quando chegamos, câmeras estão nos esperando, para capturar cada movimento nosso, mas estamos começando a nos acostumar, e mal lhes damos atenção. Estamos todos conversando e rindo, um pouco nervosos. Tadase , que veio numa segunda limusine, vem em minha direção. Estranhamente, me sinto aliviada. E depois , irritada. Esperei a vida inteira para que Tadase se sentisse atraído por mim, e então ikuto aparece. Um homem que entrou em minha vida tão rápido quanto vai sair , e só consigo pensar nele. Tadase é um homem da minha cidade, trabalhador e honesto. É em alguém como ele que preciso pensar. Não num instrutor de dança que fala espanhol e que me deixa derretida, mas que esta fora de alcance.

Preciso fazer muito mais do que apenas resistir a tsukiyomi ikuto. Preciso parar de pensar nele. Senão acabarei magoada. Então, daqui por diante, vou Acará-lo apenas como meu professor, e nada mais. Pronto. Já me sinto melhor.

– Olá, Amu – diz uma voz masculina e rouca, com um leve sotaque espanhol, que só pode pertencer uma pessoa.

Meu coração traidor acelera, mas mantenho minha expressão sem emoção, forçando um sorriso educado.

– Bom dia.

Ele também sorri educadamente. Bom Talvez isso não seja tão difícil assim. É só não ficar pensando como ele esta sensual em sua calça preta e justa e na camisa azul-clara, também justa, ou em como seu rosto fica belo quando ele fica com o cabelos despenteado. Não estou acostumada a homens assim , mas em ikuto , nada fica feio. Ah , como é boa sensação de passar meus dedos por entre seus cabelos!

Assim pensando, sigo-o para dentro do salão

– Chego aqui cedo?

– Sim. Queria testar o chão da pista de dança. Todos vamos nos revezar para ensaiar, por sorte, seremos os primeiros . Está pronta?

– Eu nasci pronta.

Ikuto sorri para mim de uma maneira difícil de ignorar. Faço um lembrete mental para parar de fazer gracinhas. A carranca irritada dele já é difícil de resistir, mas seu sorriso ilumina-lhe o rosto e atinge em cheio o meu coração. Há um que de tristeza nele me impele a faze-lo sorrir, apenas de minha decisão de resistir á nosso atração. Há tantas coisas que quero saber sobre ele. Mas então me lembro de que preciso me concentra nesta competição, que é tão importante para minha família.

–Você esta bem? Parece tão... seria.

– É minha mascara de competidora. Estou me concentrando na dança. É o que combinamos, certo?

– Pode apostar.- Ele torna a sorrir , desarmando minhas defesas. Penso que quando se trata de biscoitos de chocolate ou tsukiyomi ikuto, não tenho muita força de vontade. Mas preciso resistir.

Retribuo seu sorriso, feliz por conseguir manter a situação leve entre nós. Nos alongamos para aquecer e finalmente, quando ele decide que estamos prontos, nos aproximamos na posição que treinamos. Apoio minha mão suavemente em seu braço e de repente entendo o significado da expressão " tensão sexual". O toque de seus dedos em minhas costas me deixa arrepiada , desejando estar usando algo mais grosso que esta camiseta de algodão. Tento me concentrar na sequencia de passos e ignorar a atração que sinto por ele. Mas a batida da musica e os movimentos cubanos de quadril enviam uma mensagem sensual que meu corpo não consegue ignorar. Sinto meu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, e minha respiração acelera. Sigo ikuto pela pista, sentindo o ritmo da musica e executando a sequencia de passos sem pensar duas vezes.

– Que bom , Amu. Está melhorando muito.

– Obrigada. – Espero que ele pense que minha falta de ar se deve ao esforço físico.

– Será melhor dançarmos perto dos juízes. Vou ter de ajustar o ponto onde começamos. –Ele aponta para uma mesa longa. O grande salão de dança é rústico, com um toque de interior, e imagino que o deixem assim mesmo, para contrastar com as dança elegantes.

Luzes estão sendo instaladas enquanto dançamos, e vejo pela primeira vez, que uma câmera nos acompanha.

– Ignore-os – ikuto diz, percebendo meu olhar.- Não pode se distrair com câmeras ou com a plateia.

– Vou tentar.

– Mas ao mesmo tempo, precisamos seduzi-los.

– Certo. – Sei que pareço um pouco confusa ao concordar. Como posso seduzi-los e ignora-los ao mesmo tempo?- Não seria melhor me concentrar apenas na dança?

– Gostaria que esse fosse o caso, mas isto é um reality show, Amu. Vencerá o casal mais popular. Infelizmente, podemos ser melhores dançarinos e ainda assim sermos eliminados. Então precisamos jogar nos dois lados. Está me entendendo?

– Sim. As pessoas assistem ao Canto da comedia para rir, então podem votar no casal mais engraçado, não?

– Exatamente. É algo que não podemos controlar.

– Essa não será a nossa meta, não é ?

– Ser engraçado ? Eu pareço um homem engraçado?

– Hum... Não .

– Exatamente. Já mais poderia representar esse papel.

Mas podemos agradar. Já ganhei competições suficientes para saber como lidar com a plateia e com os juízes.

– sim, mas eu não. Não faço a mínima ideia de como me portar.

– Lembre-se da perseguição do cha-cha-chá. Mostre um pouco dessa personalidade brejeira. Flerte com os juízes e com a plateia.

– Acha mesmo que sou capaz?

– Eu sei que é.

Então ele me olha de forma intensa, o que me faz perguntar.

– Há algo mais, não é ?

Ele assente,mas fica em silencio como se o que tivesse a dizer fosse me deixar desconfortável.

– O que é, diga?

– Temos algo que, pelo que percebi, nenhum outro casal nesta competição possui.

– O que ?

Ele dá um passo á frente e apoia as mãos na parede um de cada lado de mim. Apenas alguns centímetros nos separam.

– Temos química, Amu.Há algo entre nós. – ele se aproxima ainda mais, mas sem me tocar e sussurra em minha orelha. – Consegue sentir?

– Sim. O que fazendo? Achei que resistir era o plano.

– E é. Mas apenas fora da pista de dança. Lá dentro, precisamos estar apaixonados. Isso é que nos destacar dos demais participantes. Acredito que nossa única chance de ganhar esta competição seja usar a química entre nós. O que me diz, Amu?

Começo a dizer que sim. Deveria dizer que sim. Mas então coloco a mão sobre seu peito e digo, para minha grande surpresa.

– Suponho que sim. Mas por que? Somos adultos e há algo entre nós, não há como existe alguma que nos impeça de ficar juntos, ikuto. Porque lutar contra isso?

– Seria um erro, Amu. Já falamos sobre isso.

– Um erro ou um risco? Há uma grande diferença.

– Ambos.- Sua expressão tem um que de tristeza. – Um erro que não quero cometer e um risco que não quero correr, para o bem de nós dois.

Abro a boca para protestar, mas ele coloca um dedo sobre meus lábios.

– Eu me importo com você, Amu. Errei ao deixar meu desejo e meus sentimentos passarem por cima do que sei ser a coisa certa a se fazer. Agora , vamos voltar para dentro e treinar enquanto ainda temos tempo.

Embora eu concorde, balançando a cabeça, vejo arrependimento em seus olhos, e no fundo sei que não estou preparada para desistir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota:**

_A ESPERO QUE GOSTEM :)__  
__AS COISA VAO COMEÇA A ESQUENTAR AGORA__  
__QUERO COMENTÁRIOS U.U DEIXA AUTORA BAKA MUITO FELIZ__  
__tem um link de um vídeo para vocês saberem como e a chan-cha-chá.__  
__ watch?v=5mun0Fgj3YA_

_**Capitulo 10**_

Há de se pensar que existe um limite para o nervosismo de uma pessoa. Mas enquanto espero para chegue nossa vez de dança ao vivo no starblue pela primeira vez, sinto que vou explodir. Sinto-me enjoada, como se estivesse na descida de uma montanha russa muito alta.  
Duas mulheres responsáveis pelo figurino e maquiagem andam entre nos,fazendo pequeno ajustes e retoques. Checo o decote da minha blusa,que acho muito exagerado,mas ha bastante fita adesiva segurando-o, para evitar qualquer exposição indesejável. Mas fora isso , e maravilhoso. O tecido brilhante e prateado fica maravilhoso sob a luz, e as franjas na pequena saia ficam lindas quando giro. A roupa e muito justa e surpreendentemente confortável, exceto pela fita adesiva grudada nos meus seios e nadegas.  
Ikuto aperta minha mão de leve.  
–Não se preocupe. Esta maravilhosa. Essas suas pernas longas vão impressionar os juízes. Parece uma campeã,Amu.  
–Você também.

Voltando minha atenção para a teve, fico impressionada com kukai. Ele parece um gangster, usando um terno azul marinho risca de giz, e a plateia esta adorando sua apresentação. Imagino que sua professora trabalhou duro, pois ele mal perde o ritmo.  
–Ele pode ser grande surpresa desta competição -ikuto comenta,pensativo.  
–Pensei que eu seria a grande surpresa.  
–Acho que todos podem ser uma grande surpresa.  
– Todos nos?  
–Não achei que seria assim,mas vejo muita vontade de ganhar em todos. Devo admitir que estou impressionado.  
–Então esta mordendo a língua ,não e ?  
– Não sei bem o que isso significa,mas imagino que sim.  
Sorrio para ele com carinho e reconheço que estou gostando cada vez mais de ikuto. Ele tem os pés no chão, ao contrario do que imaginei a principio. Talvez tenha uma origem humilde como a minha, então por isso me compreenda bem.  
–Nossa!-exclamo quando. Kukai e sua parceira fazem diversos passos complicados e terminam a apresentação com uma pose, fazendo a plateia aplaudir de pé.

Claro que não foi perfeito, mas quem diria que kukai poderia dançar desse jeito? Alias,com exceção de utau, cuja apresentação terminou com um giro desastroso e fora de controle, só que desta vez,na direção da plateia e Nadeshiko, o desengonçado encanador que escorregou e acabou rodopiando no chão, com as pernas para cima com uma tartaruga de ponta cabeça, as danças foram muito bem executadas por todos. Sinto orgulho por meus companheiros.

Enquanto esperamos pelas notas do júri,relembro as danças anteriores,para tentar imagina em que posição acabaremos. Nadesko foi muito bem, porem ikuto sussurra para mim que ela e muito dura e que não tem apelo emocional.  
Se eu estivesse observando e não participando, teria adorado todo o programa.

– Meu Deus! - Levo a mão ate a boca quando o apresentador, Ben Sebastian, anuncia Tadase e sua parceira campeã, Anna,que dançarão o jive.  
Tadase esta usando calça jeans preta, camiseta preta e cinto preto. Seu cabelo esta penteado para trás com gel, no estilo dos anos cinquenta fazendo-o parecer John Travolta no filme grease. Sua parceira loira parece Sandy, a personagem principal do mesmo filme, e é claro, eles começam a dançar ao som de Greased Lightnin .(Nota : foi uns dos primeiro filme de dança).  
Quando fazem os gestos conhecidos com as mãos e os joelhos, a plateia grita, entusiasmada.  
Dou risada enquanto Tadase faz caras e bocas para as câmeras.  
– Nossa, ele e bom!  
Ikuto da de ombros e me encara.  
– Ele e normal. Mas falta leveza em seus movimentos.  
– Bom, ele e mecânico, nao e mesmo? Mas e um atleta também. E sempre dançou bem.  
– Deixa-me adivinhar...jogador de futebol da escola? - ikuto diz isso com ar esnobe e imagino o que aconteceu para se tornar tao chato de repente.  
– Sim -respondo,um pouco defensiva. Será que ele esta com ciúme? A ideia me da um pouco de esperança.

– Vocês já namoraram?  
Ele perguntou isso casualmente ou será que estou querendo enxergar demais onde não ha nada?  
– só nos meus sonhos. Eu não tinha graça nenhuma, lembra? Não namorei muito.  
– Ainda acho difícil acreditar nisso, Amu- ikuto responde, mas não tira os olhos da dança.

Estou prestes a contar-lhe sobre minha vida de adolescente quando Bem chama nossos nomes.

Droga.

Ikuto aperta minha mão.

– Bem, Amu Hinamori, não é mais uma adolescente sem graça. Esta pronta?

Meneio a cabeça e mostro-lhe minhas mãos estendidas e fechadas em punhos, para nosso cumprimento de sorte, mostrando confiança, quando, na verdade, sinto-me extremamente insegura.

Por sorte, minhas pernas funcionam, e antes que me dê conta, estamos esperando atrás das cortinas enquanto Tadase e Anna recebem suas notas do três juízes.

Carson Sage, o juiz impiedoso de cabelos grisalhos, lhes dá nota sete, dizendo que souberam se apresentar, mas que faltou técnica.

Myra Jones é uma mulher negra e descolada , com um cabelo enorme e um sorriso maior ainda. Mais gentil, ela dá a Tadase e Anna nota oito, sendo apoiada pela plateia local.

Alam Kelly, o terceiro juiz, é exageradamente gay e muito engraçado, e lhes dá outro oito, deixando Tadase apenas um ponto atrás de kukai, que conseguiu três notas oito.

Ótimo. Vamos nos apresentar logo depois das melhores performances da noite.

– Podemos fazer melhor – ikuto sussurra em minha orelha.

Consigo assentir e sorrir, mas tenho minhas duvidas.

Quando Bem anuncia nossos nomes, sinto que meu coração está fazendo uma versão bastante acelerada do passo rápido. Quando me recuso a caminhar ate o palco, ikuto me puxa delicadamente pela mão e , sem saber como cheguei lá,me encontro parada sob as luzes fortes, diante da plateia.

Estou pensando seriamente em sair correndo quando vejo Ami e mamãe de pé , aplaudindo. Seus rostos estão radiantes, e mamãe , que sempre se porta como uma dama, coloca o dedo indicador e o dedo entre os lábios, assobiando estridentemente. Ami a encara, surpresa, mas ela apenas ri.

Percebo que estão orgulhosos de mim . sim , de mim . fecho os olhos com força, pensando que posso fazer isso.

Preciso fazer isso.

Respiro com calma, ergo a cabeça e ordeno a meus joelhos que parem de tremer. Mas eles não me obedecem. Não importa o quanto eu queria, não consigo me controlar. Ikuto aperta minha mão para me confortar, sem sucesso.

Não acredito que estou prestes a passar vergonha diante de dus e o resto do mundo. Vou ser motivo de riso, e será o meu vídeo que mostrarão na teve, logo após o de Utau e seu giro descontrolado. E pior, serei eliminada na primeira semana, desapontando mamãe e Ami.

E perderei todo aquele dinheiro!

Oh droga! Como foi que me deixei persuadir a fazer isso ?

Medo e raiva se concentram em meu estomago e sinto-os emergindo por minha garganta em forma de histeria. Então ouço uma voz distante em minha mente dizendo:

_Amu. Querida , você pode fazer isso. Sei que consegue, filhinha._

Meu pai. Sinto sua presença, como se estivesse a meu lado, sorrindo e orgulhoso de mim.

Busco no fundo, em algum lugar. Após inspirar, ergo o queixo e mostro a ikuto que estou preparada.

_Essa é a minha menina_. Ouço a voz de meu pai novamente e sinto uma calma se apoderar de mim, acabando com tremor em minhas pernas.

Quando a batida instigante da musica começa , danço sem pensar, sentindo o ritmo, a emoção. Um, dois, cha-cha-chá.

Na ponta dos pés, com movimentos rápidos e precisos, deixo que ikuto me guie. Balançando o quadril, dou um sentido novo ao movimento cubano, provocando, flertando e então o empurrando para longe. Quando fazemos o giro, dou o melhor de mim. Longe, consigo ouvir a plateia excitada, aplaudindo, e uso isso, fingindo ser atrevida e sensual.

Ikuto está exigente , perseguindo-me com uma tenacidade que me deixa sem fôlego. Quando ele se aproxima, nossos corpos se tocam e seus dedos se demoram, com uma promessa. Ele me gira novamente e dou a volta a seu redor, provocando-o. ele me puxa de volta, com olhos cheios de paixão, para um quase beijo, então executamos os passos básicos lado a lado e nos aproximamos da bancada do com as câmeras e seduzimos a plateia. Sinto que estamos tendo sucesso. Estou confiante... sim, confiante. Aperto meus lábios, ergo uma sobrancelha e deixo ikuto se aproximar, antes de fugir novamente, quando a musica chega ao fim, ele gira , finalmente conseguindo me agarra, segurando-me junto a seu corpo para mais um quase beijo, e então ele me inclina para trás sobre sua braço, numa pose final dramática que faz a plateia se levantar para plaudir. Nossa ninguém jamais bateu palmas para mim , a não ser quando derrubo alguma bandeja na lanchonete, mas não acho que isso conte.

Ikuto me tras de volta, me gira a seu lado agradecemos á plateia, como tínhamos ensaiado antes . Cansados, sem fôlego, esperamos por nossas notas.

Bem corre para nosso lado, com seu sorriso prefeito e branco de sempre.

– Essa foi quente... – Empurra o microfone em minha direção e continua: - Você estava demais , Amu Hinamori. Gostaria de dizer algo á plateia?

Encaro o microfone por um segundo , com o coração disparado , e entao algo vem á minha cabeça.

– Devo tudo a tsukiyomi ikuto, meu instrutor incrível. – sorrio para ele, que retribui e me puxa mais para junto dele.

– Amu é muito esforçada. O credito é todo dela.

Olho para ele e sei que parecemos tolos dizendo tudo isso, mas é a verdade.

Ben se vira de nós para a câmera e anuncia:

– Bem, já sabemos a opinião da plateia. Vamos ver agora o que os juízes tem a dizer sobre esse eletrizante cha-cha-chá de Amu hinamori e tsukiyomi ikuto! – Virando na direção dos juízes, ele continua: - Carson, vamos começar com você.

Meus joelhos começam a tremer novamente, e ainda bem que ikuto esta me segurando pela cintura.

Apertando os lábios, Carson esfrega o queixo com a mão por um longo tempo. Finalmente, Carson suspira e começa a dizer:

– muitos momentos dessa competição foram dolorosos de se ver. É como passar por um acidente na rodovia... você precisa espiar, mesmo querendo olhar para outro lado.

A plateia parece em choque,ikuto aperta o braço ao redor de minha cintura. Carson balança a mão no ar, ignorando a plateia.

– Vocês sabem do que estou falando, não neguem. Agora se controlem.

A plateia vaia coletivamente dessa vez.

– Bem ergue a mão, tentando silencia-los.

– Carson, este é um programa ao vivo. Vá logo ao ponto.

Sei que tudo isso é drama para conquistar a audiência, mas estou prestes a explodir de tanta ansiedade!

– Muito bem . mesmo que Amu deixe a desejar na elegância, ela compensa isso com sua agilidade. – Isso agrada ikuto, que sorri para mim e aperta minha mão. – E já que Bem está me apressando, direi apenas que gostei da apresentação. Foi sensual e animada. Tiro o chapéu para vocês.

– ele ergue uma placa com numero oito..

– Myra? – Bem chama. – O que tem a dizer a respeito do casal?

– Ah – ela diz, enquanto balança a cabeça, fazendo sua cabeleira balançar.- isso foi uma delicia. Ikuto , você me fez suar. O que fez a essa pobre garçonete de Kyoto?

Amu, você é demais. Dou a vocês um nove!

Ikuro inclina a cabeça, e eu imito, agraciosa diante de criticas e educada diante de elogios. Sob nenhuma circunstancia devemos comemorar, o que seria minha reação normal, portanto me controlo.

– Alam , o que tem a dizer?

– Estou deveras surpreso – declara ele. – Confesso que eu não esperava esse desempenho de dançarinos amadores.

Ikuto, você operou um verdadeiro milagre e transformou esta garota numa tremenda dançarina. Amu, menina , você requebra como uma cubana. Dou a vocês um nove! – ele ergue a placa , e a plateia vai á loucura.

Meu Deus, estamos em primeiro lugar!

Desequilibro-me um pouco,aliviada , e desejo poder abraçar ikuto, mas receio que não seja uma atitude profissional.

Bem está explicando aos espectadores que podem votar em seu par favorito pela internet ou enviando mensagens de texto pelo celular.

– Agora mostraremos a vocês clipes com todas as apresentações deste noite, para refrescar sua memória. Lembrem-se de votar! Nas primeiras três semanas, eliminaremos dois casais, deixando seis finalistas, e então eliminaremos um por semana, até encontrarmos nosso vencedor, que receberá cinquenta mil dólares!

Quando o programa é encerrado, a plateia vem em nosso direção, criando uma grande confusão. Há pessoas demais me abraçado e flashe diante do meu rosto, mas apenas sorrio e retribuo o carinho das pessoas ao meu redor.

Olho para ikuto e lembro que ainda não tive oportunidade de abraça-ló. Estou prestes a faze-lo, quando vejo mamãe e Ami acenando entre a multidão, tentando nos alcançar.

– ikuto,lá estão minha mãe e Ami! – agarro sua mão e o puxo naquela direção.

– Amu! – Mamãe me abraça com força e então afasta para beijar minhas bochechas. – Estou tão orgulhosa de você! – Ela começa a chorar e tento me segurar, mas é claro, acabo chorando também.

– E você, meu rapaz, estava simplesmente maravilhoso! – ela diz para ikuto, enquanto seca as lagrimas com um lenço.

– Muito obrigado.

Mamãe se aproxima e o abraça. Ele parece um pouco surpreso com tanto carinho.

Ami me cumprimenta com nosso aperto de mãos secreto e então me abraça.

– Estava maravilhosa, Ami.- Ela estende a mão para ikuto. – É um prazer conhece-lo . Sou Ami Hinamori.

– O prazer é meu.

– E com foi que conseguiu ensinar minha Irma a dançar desse jeito?

Mamãe olha fio para Ami.

– Sua Irma é muito esforçada, nunca desiste.

– Como se você deixasse!

– Esta vendo, nós entendemos um ao outro. – ikuto sorri.

Percebo, pelo canto do olho, que mamãe está nos observando com a sobrancelha erguida. Sei que está imaginando se há algo entre mim e ele, porem é educada demais para perguntar. Mas com certeza esta imaginando. Antes que ela possa me puxar de lado e perguntar anunciam em um altofalante que as limusines estão prontas e agurdando para nos levar de volta ao acampamento na montanha. Abraço mamãe rapidamente e depois Ami.

– As pousadas estão cheias, Amu – ela sussura no meu ouvido. – E o movimento na lanchonete aumentou muito. Há muito tempo não vejo mamãe tão feliz. Continue assim, maninha .

Afasto-me, sentindo lagrimas se formarem em meus olhos. Ami também parece lutar com as emoçõ da leve empurrão em meu ombro e diz:

– Boa sorte! Vou votar em você!

– Ah, é mesmo ! precisamos votar – mamãe diz e então leva as mãos ao rosto, preocupada. – Não sei votar! Como mando uma mensagem de texto? Existe algum código?

– Eu mostro para você , mãe – Ami diz, sorrindo.

Quando dou meia-volta para ir embora, preciso fazer força para não chorar. Sinto tanto a falta deles! É bom ser famosa, mas percebo que jamais abriria mao da minha vida por isso. Ikuto me acompanha ate a limusine. Todos os casais participantes estão conversando e se abrando lá fora e me lembro que ainda não consegui meu abraço. Penso em pedir, mas ikuto parece muito serio, como se soubesse que estou prestes a me atirar em seus braços.

– Vejo você amanha cedo , Amu. Durma bem... e tome um café da manha reforçado. Prepare-se para trabalhar duro.

Faço que sim um sorriso, para esconder minha frustraçã que ele está seguindo nosso plano de resistência, mas será que um abraço faria tão mal assim?

Com um suspiro, entro na limusine. Eu deveria estar no sétimo céu a esta altura, e embora esteja muito contente por termos dançando bem, parece que algo esta faltando.

Digo a mim mesma para parar com isso. Estou em primeiro lugar nesta competição e devo á minha família me concentrar para vencer.

_Mantenha o foco no premio. Cinquenta mil. Pense a cabeça e não com o coração._

Mas meu coração, é claro, não entende.

– Ah não!

Os ponteiros no relógio de cabeceira me mostram que desjejum já esta quase acabando. Sei que ikuto vai quere ensaiar mais do que nunca, pego minha mochila com os sapatos de dança e uma toalha de rosto e saio correndo pela porta, terminando de beber meu suco de maça.

Abro a porta do salão de dança e meu coração fica pesado quando vejo ikuto falando alto em espanhol com a beldade morena dos vídeos. A discussão é tão intensa e inflamada que eles nem reparam em mim.

Ela é linda... morena e exótica, pequena e cheia de curvas. Tudo o que eu não sou. O decote de sua pequeno blusa, tão vermelha quanto seu batom, deixa um bom pedaço dos seios fartos á mostra.

Fico parada ali por um momento, imaginando se conseguiria recuar e sair sem ser notada. Estou prestes a faze-lo, mas entao a mulher coloca a mão sobre o peito de ikuto, onde sua camisa está aberta e o encara olhos que imploram por algo, não consigo aguentar. Dou uma tossidela e ambos se voltam para mim.

– Amu... – ele começa, com os olhos cheios de intensidade , mas a mulher o interrompe.

– Ah...- ela diz, soando como uma sirene, e colocando as mão sobre a cintura. – Então essa é a tal garçonete caipira de quem esta falando. – Sua voz tem um sotaque carregado e não ficaria assustada se visse veneno pingando pelos cantos de sua boca.

– layla ... – ikuto adverte, irritado, mas ela o ignora, e me encara com expressão de deboche.

Começo a imaginar o que ele disse sobre -me tola, parada ali, usando meu velho short jeans e camiseta branca. Mas finalmente recupero a razão e os modos e estendo a mão.

– Olá, sou Amu Hinamori. – Esforço-me para parecer amigável, o que não é fácil.

– Ah – ikuto diz.- Me perdoe . Amu, esta é Layla . Ela substituirá Anna, a parceira de Tadase, que precisou deixar o programa devido a uma emergência familiar.

Engulo em seco, imagino se isso é bom ou não. Por um lado, Layla esta aqui a trabalho, e não para vê-lo. Bom. Mas por outro, não só esta aqui para ficar, como será parceira de Tadase pobre Tadase.

Layla aperta minha mão de leve, rapidamente, confirmando minhas suspeitas de que não posso confiar nela. Meu pai sempre disse que um aperto de mão firme indica bom caráter. Não que eu goste de julgar as pessoas antes de conhecê-las, mas não sinto boas vibrações vindo dela.

– Ikuto – Layla diz, ignorando-me e voltando toda sua atenção para ele, fazendo um bico. – Precisamos conversar.

Ele lhe diz algo em espanhol e ela parece não gostar. Afasta os cabelos por cima dos ombros, dá meia-volta e sai pela porta.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns segundos.

– Então essa era a sua parceira de dança.

– Sim.

– E ela largou você quando machucou o joelho.

– Isso ficou no passado, Amu. Vamos ensaiar.

Faço que sim com a cabeça e sento no banco , para calçar os sapatos de dança. Ikuto permanece quieto, enquanto olha suas anotação. Não consigo deixar o assunto para trás.

– Então você ainda esta apaixonado por ela?

– Layla era professora de dança, no estúdio de minha família, na Cidade do México. Começamos a dançar juntos quando eu tinha dezoito anos. Ela tinha vinte três na época, era uma mulher bela e sensual, e eu estava acostumado a meninas mais jovens. Me apaixonei por ela imediatamente.

Nos tornamos dançarinos profissionais, vencendo diversas competições pelo mundo. Eu era louco por ela e acabamos nos tornando amantes.

Ele fica quieto e vejo em seus olhos que algo tenso.

– E o que aconteceu?

– Você acertou. Ela me deixou quando machuquei o joelho.

– Que... – Me contenho a tempo de não dizer um palavra.

Ikuto então me olha com carinho.

– Não é algo que você faria , não é mesmo? – Ela diz isso mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta e não consigo decifrar seu olhar.

Não, jamais faria isso, mas não o digo.

– Mas foi melhor assim. Meu pai ficou doente e tive que cuidar do estúdio de dança. Estávamos prestes a perder o estúdio, então deixei minhas dores de lado e me esforcei para salvá-lo.

– E Conseguiu?

– Meu pai é um lutador. Depois de uma cirurgia no coração, conseguiu se recuperar, graças a Deus. Mas se eu estivesse por perto para ajudá-lo , em vez de chorando pelos cantos, talvez as coisas não precisassem ter chagado ao ponto a que chegaram.

– E o estúdio de sua família, você conseguiu salva-lo?

Ele hesita, como se a questão o pegasse de surpresa.

– É, pode-se dizer que sim.

– Que bom. Sei como se sente. Detestaria ter de ver mamãe perder a lanchonete.

– Temos algo em comum, então.

Penso que temos muito mais em comum do que eu poderia imaginar. A principio, ele parecia tão sofisticado, e isso me dá esperança. É bom saber que não vivemos em mundos tão diferentes assim. Embora ainda não tenha certeza de que realmente esqueceu aquela tal de Layla, sinto que ainda temos uma chance. Agora tudo que preciso fazer é dar um jeito de acabar com esse acordo de resistência entre nós.

Mas cada coisa a seu tempo: antes preciso aprender o Jive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota:**

_( Nota : eu nunca fiz isso na minha vida ate agora *-* eu juro , que teve essa ideia foi minha amiga Tatu ( vou de mata ) , mas sua Ideia e brilhante .__  
__Nota Taty : oi pessoal eu so a taty amiga dessa doida ...qual é aelita nunca fez isso ? hahaha não sabe o que é bom se pegar no carro XD .__  
__Nota Aelita : ta legal teve uma fez eu vim , não cheguei esse ponto so fiquei no amasso :x só mas mesmo na cama vem mais confortável do que fazer isso no carro. )__  
__Nota : Taty ( Fudeuuu )... A nicoly me conto que você apronto os meninos 0.0 a noite agora sei por que seu primo tem tanto medo de você quando é para fazer uma a posta .__  
__Nota aelita : kkkkkkk aprontei mesmo quele doidos ninguém manto eles me assustar eu nicoly e tao eu so vim uma pequena vingança =D que duro por uam semana tenho vídeo ainda ser quiser ver ? ... mais e como você sobe ? ¬¬ o que eu fiz .__  
__-Nota : Taty ; aham bom eu nicoly esta conversando e morrendo de ri o que você apronto os meninos ;D .__  
__- nota aelita : kkkk uma semana o pipio rosado kkkkkkkkkkkk por uma semana ele não vão pode uma garota kkkkkk ... e fazer &¨¨&¨&. chega de papo vamos deixa eles ler o capitulo ...__  
__Oiiii mina não liga minha amiga doida espero que gostem do capitulo :) uiuiuiuiu.__  
__quero comentários deixa e muito feliz_

_**Capitulo 11**_

Quando penso ter atingido o limite de nervosismo a que posso chagar, me encontro numa situação pior do que a anterior. Como agora, aqui estou sob as luzes e diante das câmeras, esmagando a mão de ikuto enquanto esperamos para. Graças ás nossas notas, imagino que estamos a salvo,mas esta é a sátira de um reality show, e imagino que qualquer coisa possa acontecer.

O Salão de dança está cheio de gente e consigo ver mamãe e Ami na primeira fila da plateia, tão nervosos quanto tremendo e preciso travar os joelhos, mesmo sabendo que essa é a maneira mais rápida de desmaiar. Isso aconteceu com Utau durante o ensaio,coitada. Mas ou travo os joelhos ou começo a tremer como uma bandeira hasteada em dia de ventania.

De repente, Bem empurra um microfone na minha cara.

– Bem, Amu hinamori, os juízes ficaram impressionados.

Acha que a resposta do publico ao seu quente cha-cha-chá também foi positiva?

Quente? Céus , acho que vou desmaiar. Bem está ficando embaçado e sua voz tão distante. É, travar os joelhos foi um grande erro. Sinto-me cambalear de leve...oh, vou desmaiar ao vivo, em rede nacional... Não!

Então sinto o braço firme de ikuto ao redor de minha cintura. Sua voz distante fala:

– Posso lhe dizer que eu certamente fiquei impressionado. Amu é esperta, talentosa e esforçada, um combinação difícil de superar.

Minha visão ainda está um pouco turva, mas o sorriso radiante de Bem me traz de volta á realidade.

– Bem , Amu, o publico concorda. Você esta a salvo! Sente-se ao lado dos demais concorrentes.

Ainda com a ajuda de ikuto, vou até os participantes que estão "a Salvo" e me deixo cair sobre o assento, já que minhas pernas não se movem mais. Ele suspira no meu ouvido:

– Você está bem ?

Consigo assentir de leve e presto atenção ás ultimas três colocadas. Tenho muita pena delas, não imaginei que isto seria tão difícil.

Bem fica muito serio e anuncia com sua voz forte de narrador:

– Rima, a , a florista, e Utau, a dona de casa. Uma de vocês esta a salvo. As outras duas terão de retornar suas atividades normais.

Ele faz uma pausa, enquanto as três se agarram uma as outras.

– Rima ? – Bem pausa novamente, e Rima arregala os olhos. – Você está...- Ele faz outra pausa, tão longa que começo a suar . A plateia fica inquieta, e ate mesmo ikuto parece desconfortável em seu assento.

– Vamos logo com isso! – alguém grita da plateia, mas Bem simplesmente o ignora, demorando ainda mais.

– Você está... a salvo!

Rima apenas o encara, piscando os olhos rapidamente. Imagino se ela também cometeu a tolice de travar os joelhos.

– Rima, você está a salvo! – Bem repete, mais alto. Mas é seu grande sorriso que parece despertá-la. – Vá se sentar .

– Ah!

Rima dá um forte abraço no apresentador, que dura mais do que esperado, mas ele é muito bonito, então é compreensível. Ela junta as mãos sobre o peito e vai se sentar , emocionada.

– Utau e Rosely, infelizmente, sua participação em Dançando em Kyoto chegou ao fim . Há algo que gostariam de dizer ao publico que não votou em vocês?

A plateia grita algumas sugestões mal-educadas.

– Sim – Rosely diz e soluça, obviamente tentando segurar as lagrimas . – Bem, muito obrigada a todos. Sei que não dancei direito, mas me diverti muito. – Ela se vira em nossa direção e continua: - Boa sorte a todos vocês! – Soluça novamente e leva a mão a boca.

Utau sorri, e compreendo seu nervosismo. Tenho pena dela também. Imaginei que seu giro fora de controle talvez angariasse alguns votos de , ela ainda está usando a bandagem na testa.

– Eu... eu me diverti como nunca antes. Não mudaria nada do que aconteceu, nem mesmo meu giro descontrolado.

– Ela toca a testa. – Acho que ficaria com uma cicatriz mas... tudo bem, assim sempre me lembrarei desta experiência.

A plateia vai á loucura , aplaudindo e assobiando.

– De que outra forma eu apareceria no telejornal e ficaria conhecida no país inteiro ?

A platéia fica de pé para aplaudir.

Nós levantamos e aplaudimos. Sinto meus olhos cheios de lagrimas. Estou muito orgulhosa de todos. Até mesmo Bem parece emocionado.

Ikuto aperta minha mão e , instintivamente, me inclino e beijo seu rosto.

– Obrigada por acreditar em mim – sussurro em seu ouvido.

– Não é difícil – ele devolve.

O Hálito quente em minha orelha me deixa arrepiada. Gostaria muito de me jogar em seus braços, mas apenas sorrio. Ele está prestes a dizer algo mais, mas percebemos que devemos nós juntar aos outros, num grande abraço grupal, no qual Rosely e Utau são os centro. Estamos todos muito emocionados, e não consigo mais segurar as lagrimas.

Aproveito a oportunidade para me vira e abraças ikuto.

Seja por instinto, ou porque também esperava este momento, ele me abraça de volta. Aproveito o momento, adorando a sençao de estar em seus braços e me demorando ali o máximo possível, e então me afasto, antes que ele perceba a necessidade e o desejo que com certeza estão estampados em meu rosto.

Enquanto tento abrir entre a plateia para chegar até mamãe e Ami , sou surpreendida por pessoas que me pedem autógrafos!

– minha pequena estrela! – Mamãe me dá um grande abraço. –Amu, estou tão orgulhosa! – ela me aperta tanto que sinto que vou explodir.

– E ai Maninha – Amu me cumprimenta com um ço ela tão forte quanto mamãe me abraçou .

– Ligue quando puder. – mamãe acena e pisca rapidamente, tentando não chorar.

– Ligarei.

Aceno e me viro depressa, também segurando as lagrimas, e saio apressada pela porta antes de perder o controle. Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo, tentando me calmar. Mas é claro que caminhar de olhos fechados me leva a bater de frente com algo. Algo sólido e quente.

– Ei – Ikuto diz com sua voz rouca que me deixa encantada.

Ele me segura pela cintura e sinto o calor de suas mãos através da blusa de seda estou usando. Finalmente consegui ler o dossiê, então sabia o que vestir esta noite.

Agora meus olhos estão arregalados, e o encaro. A brisa noturna me deixa sentir seu perfume, misturado com o cheiro de sua jaqueta de couro. Sinto um arrepio, causado não só pelo frio.

– Onde está seu casaco?

A voz baixa e rouca e o fato de ainda me segurar pela cintura não me deixam formular uma resposta. O melhor que consigo dizer é:

– Meu casaco?

– Sim. Não trouxe ? Está frio aqui fora.

Frio...casaco... De repente meu cérebro volta a funcionar.

– Ah, meu casaco. Deixei na limusine.- Olho para trás, em direção ao estacionamento. – Ei, onde está a limusine?

Ikuto dá de ombros.

Estavam esperando por você, então disse que podiam ir, que eu levaria de volta para o acampamento.

– Ah. – Percebo que estamos completamente a sós no estacionamento dos fundos.

– Espera que não se importe.

Faço que sim com a cabeça, bastante consciente de que as mãos dele ainda estão me segurando.

– Você tem carro?

Ikuto aponta um carro atrás dele.

– Está bem, foi uma pergunta idiota.

Quando ele ri, suas mãos apertam minha cintura e perco o equilíbrio, indo para frente. Foi por acidente, juro, mas de repente estou caindo sobre ele. Ele também perde o equilíbrio, dá um passo atrás e cai contra a porta do carro preto e brilhante. Então agora estou apoiada sobre ele, e imagino que vá me afastar, mas com gemido baixo, ele me beija.

O beijo é demorado e intenso. Seguro as lapelas de sua jaqueta de couro macia, e as mãos de ikuto deixam minha cintura e pressionam minhas costas,me apertando junto a seu corpo.

Ainda me beijando, ele busca abrir a porta do carro e acabamos caindo abraçados no banco traseiro, com braços e pernas entrelaçados e a respiração alterada. Minha camisa de seda desliza junto á sua jaqueta, e dobro os joelhos para que ele possa ficar deitado sobre ele começa a beijar meu pescoço, enterro os dedos por entre seus beijos traçam um caminho até a curva dos meus seios, e um gemido sensual, ikuto joga seu peso para trás e começa a desabotoar os pequenos botões de minha blusa, até conseguir abri-la, deixando meu sutiã á mostra.

– Ah, Amu... o que estamos fazendo?

– Estamos nos beijando no banco de trás do seu carro.

– Sei disso. Céus , não faço isso desde os tempos de colégio.

– Bem, então está melhor do que eu, já que nunca fiz isso antes.

– Está brincando.

– Bem, houve uma vez na parte de trás de uma caminhonete, mas acabou muito mal.

– Não vou nem perguntar.

– Ainda bem.

– Isso é loucura. Deveríamos parar.

– Eu sei. Mas sempre acabamos na mesma situação, ikuto. Acho que é inevitável.

– Tem razão. Tentei não pensar em você e em como sua pele é macia. – ele desliza a mão pela minha perna.- Ou em como tem um gosto bom. – Ele passa a língua sobre a curva do meio seio. – E não consigo parar de imaginar como seria estar com você.

Olho em seus olhos e sussurro:

– Então fique comigo. Faça amor comigo.

– Mas...

Coloco um dedo sobre seus lábios.

– Não podemos negar essa atração entre nós, ikuto. Sei que me arrependerei se não fizermos nada a respeito.

– Ah, Amu...

– Você queria que isso acontecesse?

– No fundo, sim.

Seguro seu rosto entre as mãos e digo.

– Então, isso é tudo que importa.

– Nunca conhecei uma mulher como você, Amu Hinamori.

– Uma mulher como eu, em que sentido?

Ikuto passa o dedo pelo meu lábios inferior.

– Você tem uma doçura e uma sinceridade que me tocam o coração. A ultima coisa que eu quero é magoar você.

– Não se preocupe, não sou feita de cristal.

– Bem , isso eu já percebi...

– Então, o que está esperando? Um convite por escrito?

– Tento parecer ousada e seguro, mas minha voz sai fraca.

– Não, não será necessário.

– Bem, então, acho que é melhor eu falar menos agir mais.

Nossa, isso teria soado bastante ousado, não fosse pelo tremor em minha voz! Eu rio, para disfarçar o nervosismo. Dou-me conta de como desejo me entregar a esse homem, e também estou ciente do risco que estou disposta a correr. Pela primeira vez na vida, não quero me preocupar com o amanha. Só que um pequeno detalhe me ocorre.

– Ninguém pode nos ver , não é mesmo? – sussurro bem baixinho, como se alguém pudesse nos ouvir.

Estou disposta a arriscar meu coração, mas não a minha reputação.

– As janelas tem insulfilme, e o estacionamento esta vazio. E aqui não precisamos nos preocupar com câmeras nem microfones. –ikuto me olha, subitamente serio. – Amu, por acaso você está com segundas intenções? Porque se estiver...

Eu o faço calar-se puxando a cabeça dele para um delicioso beijo. Está mais que na hora de eu tomar a iniciativa. Desejando sentir o calor da pele de ikuto, eu começo a desabotoar a camisa dele, mas é claro que minhas mãos estão tremendo. Gentilmente, ele afasta minhas mãos e tira a jaqueta e a camisa.

– Não acredito que estou querendo isto há duas semanas, e termino no banco traseiro de um carro, com você.

– Quer voltar para o acampamento? – pergunto, torcendo para que ele diga que não.

Ikuto ergue as sobrancelhas.

– E adiar ainda mais? Não, não.

( Nota : aparti aqui não cenas para maiores de 18 anos , e tão que não gosta pula essa parte para de pois não vim fala merda para mim . )

Para reforçar a suas palavras, ele inclina sobre mim para outro beijo devastador. Eu o seguro pelos ombros nus e deslizo as mãos por sua costas, adorando sentir os músculos firmes conforme ele se movimenta. Sinto vontade de agarrar o bumbum dele, mas não tenho coragem. Então penso " Que se dane!", e espalmo um mão em cada nádega, apertando com força.

Ikuto mordisca a minha orelha e solta o fecho do meu sutiã.

– Lindos – ele murmura, afastando-se para olhar meus seios, e tenho de me força a não cobri-los com mãos, de vergonha.

Meu coração dispara quando ele se inclina sobre mim e me beija um mamilo, começando a lambe-lo com a língua quente, o que descarrega dentro de mim um onda de tesão fazendo-me arquear o corpo instintivamente, querendo mais. Então ele começa a sugar o outro mamilo, enquanto acariciar meu seio a mão , quase me enlouquecendo de prazer.

De repente sinto o orgasmo se aproximando, e tento retardá-lo, desejando prolongar aquelas sensações. Como que adivinhando meu pensamento, ikuto começa a traçar uma linha de beijos por meu ventre abaixo, me provocando arrepios no corpo inteiro. Os cabelos dele roçam em minha pele, e eu enterro os dedos naquela maciez cabelos conseguindo acreditar que aquilo está acontecendo de verdade.

Ikuto chega ao zíper da minha saia e o puxa para baixo e eu ergo os quadris para que ele tire a saia.

– Ikuto... – sussurro , quando ele circula meu umbigo com a língua.

E então, quando me dou conta, os lábios dele estão entre as minhas pernas, beijando minha virilha, e eu sinto uma súbita umidade escorrer por dentro da minha calcinha. Eu ergo a cabeça para beija-lo , ele enfia a língua inteira dentro da minha boca, enquanto massageia meus seios e em seguida desliza as mãos até minha calcinha, puxando-a para baixo até os tornozelos.

– Suas pernas são maravilhosas – ele murmura, passando uma mão por minha panturrilha.

Quando a mão dele chega na parte superior da minha coxa,eu fecho os olhos,antecipando o que virá a seguir. De repente, não sinto mais o toque em minha pele e abro os olhos, para descobrir que ele está desafivelando o cinto. Eu estendo os braços para ajudá-lo a abrir o zíper da calça e quase morro do coração quando o membro salta para fora, duro, ereto, enorme.

(Nota : Sonho de consumo *¬*eu não so única aqui ? queria um ikuto na vida real )

Sem me conter, seguro aquela extensão aveludada entre os dedos , sentindo-o pulsar e mover-se dentro de minha mão, deliciando-me com toque.

– Amu,... você me enlouquece...- ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

Eu não sabia que tinha uma zona erógena tão forte, porque quando ikuto de repente abocanha minha orelha e começa a lambe-la, tudo o eu consigo pensar é em senti-lo dentro de mim. Minhas inibições saem voando pela janela e eu abro as pernas e enlaço os braços as redor do pescoço dele.

Ikuto me penetra com uma profunda e deliciosa arremetida, que me deixa sem fôlego. Ele é tão quente, poderoso e grande, mas se move vagarosamente, permitindo que eu me ajuste ás suas dimensões avantajadas. Tenho a impressão de que ele continua a crescer ainda mais dentro de mim, e de que está se segurando para prolongar o meu prazer.

Nesse momento, me apaixono ainda mais por Ikuto. Começo a acompanhar os movimentos no mesmo ritmo, em perfeita sintonia, enquanto aliso delicadamente as costas dele com as pontas dos dedos.

A cada estocada, a minha excitação aumenta, até que levanto as pernas e as entrelaço ao redor da cintura de ikuto, para que ele se mova mais rápido. Ele sussurra alguma coisa em espanhol no meu ouvido, e eu não faço a menor ideia do que seja, mas não tem importância; não preciso entender nada, só preciso sentir... Sentir aquele prazer crescente, me apertando, me invadindo, me preenchendo, me saciando...

Um prazer tão intenso e exótico que chega a doer... e então arqueio as costas, colando ainda mais meu corpo, pele com pele, suor com suor, coração com coração, enquanto ele arremete cada vez mais depressa, com mais força, buscando o tão esperado clímax...

– Oh, ikuto! – eu exclamo, quase chorando de emoção.

Ele espalma a mão sob minhas nadegas para arquear ainda mais o meu corpo, no exto instante em que um orgasmo indescritível nos sacode ao mesmo tempo, com um terremoto de prazer, uma nuvem de paixão.

– Mi Dios ( Meu deus ) – ele murmura, meio engasgado.

Ainda enterrado dentro de mim, ikuto larga todo o seu peso sobre meu corpo me beija longamente na boca, enquanto estremeço a curtos intervalos, liberando a tensão em pequenos choques me percorrem a pele, da cabeça aos pés.

Alguém finalmente abalou o meu mundo.

**Nota Final : **

_ei ai o que acharão do capitulo quente ?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota:**

_OIIIII eu sei de morei um pouco para posta capitulo :)__  
__bom vamos la Show esta para começa .__  
__Boa leitura todos , espero que gostem do capitulo .__  
__que comentários deixa sua autora baka muito feliz =D__  
__Dança de jive vídeo vocês terem a base :__  
__ watch?v=SWcpitS0JrU_

**Capitulo 12**

– Eu sei, eu sei, mal posso acreditar - Nadeshiko diz, enquanto enche minha taça de vinho. - Layla não faz o tipo de Tadase.

– Ah, concordo plenamente. - Tomo um gole do vinho. Sei que jurei a mim mesma não beber vinho novamente, mas essa semana foi tão difícil que não pude resistir. - Não sei o que ele estava pensando.

– Bem, deixe que eu lhe digo. Ele não está pensando com a cabeça de cima.

– Como ?

– Com a cabeça de baixo , Amu.

– Ah...- Quando compreendo, começo a rir. Mas Nadeshiko não acha a situação engraçada e fica me encarando. - perdão . - Me sinto culpada por rir quando ela está tão desesperada. - É que nunca tinha ouvido essa expressão antes.

Ela joga a mão no ar.

– Você é uma garota tão boa. Desculpe-me por ter sido ruim com você quando estávamos no colégio.

Dou de ombros, percebendo que realmente não importa mais agora. Sorrio. Finalmente me livrei deste peso sobre meus ombros. Quem diria?

– Você não foi tão ruim assim...só me ignorava.

No entanto, é difícil acreditar que aqui estou, no quarto de Nadeshiko, dividindo com ela uma garrafa de vinho branco e alguns cubinhos de queijo que ela trouxe alinhados em uma bandeja de prático. Aliás, tudo em seu quarto está arrumado e organizado, ao contrario do meu. Mas depois de passar o dia dançando, não tenho vontade alguma de arrumar o quarto. E os dias têm sido longos e difíceis. Depois de termos deixado as janelas do carro embaçadas, Ikuto voltou ao plano de resistência. Entendo o porque de fazermos isso, mas não é fácil. E o jive é uma dança complicada. São centenas de giros, todos executados rapidamente. Não fui feita para me movimentar assim tão rápida. Hoje tropecei nele e acabamos nos espatifando no chão, numa posição que eu esperava, nos levaria a muitos beijos apaixonados, mas ele simplesmente me ajudou a levantar e exigiu que repetíssemos a dança inteira, mesmo estando no horário do almoço.

– Então, acha que Tadase e Layla estão juntos? - Nadeshiko pergunta, com os lábios tremendo, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

– Bem... Acho que, na verdade, Tadase está apenas tentando deixá-la com ciúmes. ele ainda não esqueceu você Nadeshiko.

– Sei disso, acho. Só está sendo teimoso e cabeça-dura.

– Ela se recosta na cabeceira da cama e bebe mais vinho.

– Ele pensa...

– Que não é bom o bastante para mim, eu sei.

– Como sabe disso ? - pergunto.

–Ah, Amu , Tadase sempre achou que eu queria um estudante universitário a meu lado, quando ele perdeu a vaga no time de futebol da universidade. Mas eu queria muito ir para a faculdade e continuar como animadora de torcida nos grandes jogos. Já imaginou como seria aparecer como amimadora de torcida em rede nacional ?

– Não. Mas também não imaginei aparecer na tevê participando de uma competição de dança de salão.

– Bem , era tudo o que queria na época. Eu tinha bolsa parcial na universidade, mas minhas notas não eram suficientemente boas . Sempre tive dificuldade nos estudos, Amu. Eu não apenas parecia uma animadora de torcida linda e burra, eu era.

– Você não é burra!

– Não, sou disléxica.

( Nota : Disléxica não é uma doença e sim um problema a pessoa tem dificultada o aprendizado dela na escrita ou mesmo em outra matérias , outro lado ela tem facilidade de abre outros tipos de tons Ex : ela ruim em matemática , vai ter facilidade em artes para desenhar ou aprender decora texto etc.

Eu tenho esse problema sou disléxica , não é fácil demos nos esforça muito aprende e tão matemática eu so horrível , meu português péssima por isso vocês vem muito erro ortofavicos nas ficções , apenas estudando muito e se esforçando mesmo para aprende compensação só boa desenhar , aprendo rápido quando algum me ensina alguma coisa tipo pintura cozinha , manutenção de Pc . ( só foi mesmo aprender ler e escreve mesmo na 5 série *-* por isso escreve ficção para me ajuda melhora meu português a inda cometo falhas e também gosto de escreve ( odeio que sinto pena de mim por causa disso . ), ( chega de fala disso volta que interessa .) .

– Dislexica ? Quer dizer, que embaralha as letras ?

– Meu caso é simples se comparado a outros, mas sim.

Sempre tive dificuldade para ler e errava as instruções ate mesmo no treino de animadora de torcida. Mamãe achava que eu era caso perdido. - Os olhos de Nadeshiko se encheram de lagrimas. - No colégio , eu tinha de ficar para trás na horas do intervalo para poder terminar minhas tarefas e morria de medo que me chamassem para ler em voz alta. ( Nota eu tinha medo também ler em voz alta )

Ela faz uma pausa e continua:

– Eu não era preguiçosa. Na verdade, precisava me esforçar muito mais que as outras crianças , para conseguir acompanhá-las. Para compensar isso, sentia necessidade de ser popular e de ser a melhor animadora de torcida.

– E quando foi que descobriu que tinha esse problema ?

– Durante o curso de cosmetologia. Minha professora tinha o mesmo problema e o reconheceu imediatamente. Eu conseguia aprender quando observava, mas tinha dificuldade em interpretar textos. - Nadeshiko balança a cabeça. - Já imaginou, repetir a escola de beleza ?

Nós nos encaramos e começamos a rir.

– Amu, será que acabamos de virar amigas?

– Creio que sim.

– Bom, eu bem que preciso de uma amiga

– Então já se livrou do problema da dislexia?

– Não é algo que passe, não há cura ou tratamento. É algo co que tenho de viver. ( Nota : Fato tenho viver isso ate último momento de minha vida )

– E o que vai fazer a respeito de Tadase?

– Não sei. O que você vai fazer a respeito maravilhoso Ikuto? Vocês dois incendeiam a pista de dança. Estão incendiando debaixo dos lençóis também ?

Quase engasgo com o vinho, e Nadeshiko sorri.

– É bem obvio . droga, será difícil vencer vocês dois.

– isso se eu conseguir aprender o maldito jive. que dança difícil! Sempre acabo caindo no chão.

– Com certeza é melhor que o foxtrote! - Apertando os lábios, ela continua: - Tadase vai dança rumba com Layla!

– Ele ainda gosta de você , Nadeshiko.

– Você acha mesmo- Os olhos dela estão marejados.

– Sei que estraguei tudo no passado, mas eu era jovem e não sabia o que queria. Por que será que ele não entende isso ?

– Bem , vai precisar deixar isso bem claro para ele.

– Sim.

– E... - Começo , mas acho melhor ficar quieta.

– O quê?

– Nada.

– Desembuche, Amu, não esconda nada de mim.

– Está bem . - Espero não estar cometendo um erro ao revelar essa informação. - ikuto e Layla eram parceiros de dança.

– E ?...

– Eram um pouco mais do que isso também.

Seus olhos se arregalam.

– Ah... eles eram namorados...

confirmo com a cabeça.

– Layla é má, Nadeshiko . Ela abandonou Ikuto quando ele machucou o joelho e teve de parar de dançar!

Mordendo o lábios inferior, Nadeshiko ergue a sobrancelha de repente.

– Acha que ela está usando Tadase para deixa Ikuto com ciúmes ? - Nadeshiko deve entender minha expressão, porque logo acrescenta: - Não que eu ache que ele vá ter ciúme.

quero dizer , você é muito mais interessante do que ela.

– Sou?

– Claro. - Nadeshiko parece pensar em algum exemplo. - Acha que o Canto da Comedia sabia do relacionamento anterior deles e trouxe Layla para apimentar as coisas ?

– É bem provável, não acha?

– Acho... E o que vamos fazer ?

– Gostaria de saber.

– Bem, vamos ter de pensar em algo para frustrar seu plano maligno.

Não tenho a mínima ideia de como poderia fazer isso, mas faço que sim com a cabeça, concordando com Nadeshiko.

– Obrigada por me fazer companhia, Amu . Espero que você consiga ficar com Ikuto também.

Coloco meu copo vazio sobre o criado-mudo e me levanto da cama.

– Bem é melhor eu ir andando.- Espreguiço-me e vou até a porta , mas antes de sair, dou meia volta e digo: - obrigada pelo vinho . E Nadeshiko, foi bom conhecer voce melhor.

– Ainda acha que sou metida?

– Nunca pensei isso.

– Mentirosa.

Tenho de rir.

– Bem, talvez um pouquinho. - Ergo minha mão no ar segurando o dedão e o indicador bem próximos.

– Então, boa sorte com o maravilhoso ikuto. Não vou desejar boa sorte com a dança, pois quero vencê-la dessa vez.

– Acho que não será muito difícil me vencer.

– Bem uma coisa é certa, precisamos vencer Tadase e Layla!

Concordo e saio para o corredor. Enquanto caminho até meu quarto , penso que a vida realmente dá voltas. Mesmo sem saber como tudo vai acabar, minha vida está mudando de um modo que jamais pensei ser possível. Estou começando a ter sonhos, a desejar coisas que eu deveria ter perseguido há muito tempo, e tenho de agradecer a Ikuto por isso... ou culpar.

– E se eu cair? - pergunto a ikuto, enquanto esperamos nos bastidores do salão de dança.

– Nao vai cair, Amu - ele responde com mais convicção do que seria necessário, deixando claro que pensa que posso vir a cair.

– Caí todos os dias desta semana. sao os malditos chutes e giros.

– Mas não cairá esta noite. Sua memória muscular assumirá o controle.

– É, meus músculos vão lembrar de cair! podemos tirar fora aquela parte final, quando escorrego por entre suas pernas ?

– Escute, amu. - A voz dele está calma. - Se você cair... então, você caiu, certo ?

Respiro fundo, algo que tenho feito muito ultimamente.

quando Ben chama nossos nomes, surpreendo ikuto, dando-lhe um grande sorriso.

– Vamos lá.

a esta altura ele já sabe que é hora de fazermos nosso cumprimento de mãos secreto.

Ainda bastante nervosa, caminho até o centro da pista de dança, onde fazemos nossa pose inicial sob as luzes, esperando que comecem a tocar He ain't Nothin' But a Hound dog, de Elvis Presley.

Quando a musica começa, deixo que o ritmo e as mãos firmes de ikuto me guiem. Ele está sorrindo, assim como eu , mas não apenas para a plateia. Pisca para mim , tentando mostrar que estou arrasando. Vamos para a esquerda, de pois para a direita. Ele me gira e ficamos de frente para a plateia, chutamos e , sim , lembro de manter os dedos apontados para o chão sempre. Faço um movimento em que rolo sobre as costas de ikuto. Ouço a plateia gritando e aplaudindo. A seguir vem a parte em que damos as mãos apostas e dançamos em circulo, com a outra mão erguia no ar. Fico apreensiva, pois é uma das posições em que costumo porque giramos, jogando o peso do corpo para o lado oposto um do outro e nossas mãos ficam suadas e escorregadias. Ikuto me olha, e sinto-o segurar minha mão com força...mas, céus nossas mãos escorregam um pouco,então agora estou segurando apenas seus dedos e ainda temos metade dos giros pela frente. Começo a suar muito, sentindo meus dedos escorregarem, e sabendo que vou acabar sentada no chão, assim como aconteceu nos ensaios.

Meus dedos escapam da mão dele assim estamos prestes a acabar de girar, o que me faz perder um pouco o equilíbrio, mas mantenho um sorriso nos lábios e começo a fazer uma prece mental, já que agora é o momento que danço frente a frente com ikuto e logo em seguida ele me fará girar sozinha, num movimento em que também sempre caio durante os ensaios.

Ikuto me gira , e tento me concentrar em fixar os olhos sempre no mesmo ponto. Uma volta... e sim,ainda estou de pé. Dois giros... nossa, o mundo está ficando distorcido, e onde esta a mão dele?

Droga, fui parar muito longe . Entro em pânico, pois ainda tenho mais um giro e então ikuto deve me puxar de volta para o passo em que deslizo por entre suas pernas. Giro mesmo assim e , graças aos céus, ele consegue me alcançar e agarrar meus dedos o suficiente para me arremessar por entre suas pernas. Mas sei que preciso de força total para deslizar até o fim, e que ele terá de se esforça para conseguir isso. Sabendo que estou perdida, me jogo por entre suas pernas, e ele precisaria me puxar de volta para eu ficar de pé e então fazermos nossa pose final, com os braços para cima.

A palavra-chave é " precisaria".

Logo percebo que dei um impulso exagerado, quando passo por entre as pernas de Ikuto como uma bala de canhão.

O piso é encerado e escorregadio, e me vejo deslizando, fora de controle, sem saber onde vou parar.

Ouço a plateia gritar, conforme o mundo passa por mim em borrões coloridos. Espero que pensem que isto foi planejado. Imagino se ikuto está fazendo algum movimento para disfarçar ou se está parado, com as mãos no rosto. Vejo a mesa do júri se aproximar cada vez mais e sei que vou acabar me chocando contra ela. Os juízes todos de olhos arregalados e boquiabertos. Tudo parece estar acontecendo em câmera lenta, embora eu saiba que estou me deslocando na velocidade da luz.

Espero que tenha uma ambulância esperando por mim no estacionamento. Sei que vou me machucar, talvez até quebrar um osso, então dobro meus braços e pernas numa posição defensiva, o que me faz rodopiar ainda mais, muito rápido, como um daqueles dançarinos de rua.

Mesmo em meu estado de tontura, sei que precise fazer parecer que isto foi planejado, então, quando paro de girar apoio um cotovelo no chão e ergo o outro braço no ar, fazendo uma pose final. Estou completamente desorientada,então não consigo ficar de pé sem que ikuto me ajude. Onde está ele ?

Enquanto pisco os olhos, sinto meu estomago revirar, não sei se devido a todos os meus giros ou se devido a meu estado de nervos. Talvez ambos. Graças a Deus, a plateia está de pé, aplaudindo. Pelo menos é o que parece.

Aos poucos vou me recuperando. Mas onde está Ikuto ?

Finalmente eu o vejo , do outro lado da pista,com os braços apontados em minha direção em uma pose, como se tivéssemos combinado tudo, e ainda por cima, está sorrindo.

Logo ele vem ao meu encontro, já que estamos em um programa ao vivo, e com certeza já ultrapassamos nosso tempo. Ele segura minha mão, a que ainda está apontando para cima segurar pela cintura e deixar que me apoie nele.

Dois Ben Sebastians Vem caminhando em nossa direção, e eles colocam dois microfones diante de mim.

– Isso foi...Nossa, incrível! - Ele ainda está em choque.

Não sei se "incrível" significa bom ou ruim. - Quanto tempo levou para aprender esse giro , Amu? Nunca vi nada igual.

Não tenho certeza de qual microfone á minha frente é o de verdade, então respondo para o espaço entre ambos:

– Devo tudo a ikuto - respondo, mesmo sabendo que é o que disse da ultima vez. Mas isso desvia a atenção para ele, que é justamente o que eu esperava. Não consigo ver nem pensar direito, e receio que nunca mais consiga.

Ben coloca os microfones diante de ikuto.

– Que coreografia maravilhosa! já tinha feito esse giro antes ?

– Nao, na verdade é completamente novo.

Fico com vontade de rir, não sei se devido á resposta ou se por estar feliz de sair inteira da minha experiência de quase-morte.

– Bem, vamos saber a opinião do júri sobre esta apresentação inovadora do jive. Myra , vamos começar por você

Myra sorri para nós , e imagino que isso seja um bom sinal.

– Isso foi... - ela pára, como se não encontrasse as palavras para descrever nosso desempenho - ...inacreditável!

Estou perplexa. Dou a vocês um nove!.

–Alam, está perplexo também ? - Ben pergunta.

– Com certeza! Houve algumas falhas, alguns problemas com o direcionamento das pernas. - Ele me encara. - Mas foi fantástico! Minha Nota é Nove!

Gostaria de pular de alegria, porem ikuto me segura com força e ainda estou um pouco tonta, então não o faço.

– Carson ? - Ben chama. - O que tem a dizer?

– Eu nunca me diverti tanto em toda minha vida. Amu percebi que seus dedos escorregaram, mas sua habilidade de se recuperar foi a coisa mais divertida que já vi! Tiro meu chapéu para você. apesar das falhas obvias, vocês conseguiram pontos extras. Dou a vocês um dez!

A plateia vai á loucura, e esquecendo o profissionalismo, me viro e abraço ikuto com força. Não se por surpresa ou alivio, ele também quebra as regras e me abraça de volta.

Depois de agradecermos ao publico, corremos para os bastidores para que Rima e seu parceiro possam dançar . Vários casais ainda esperam para dançar , e estou aliviada de já termos nos apresentado. Já que não precisamos mais ficar na fila, ikuto me puxa para o lado.

– Você esta bem ?

Dou de ombros.

– A tontura está passando. Sinto muito por ter estragado tudo.

– Está brincando ? Nunca vi uma recuperação como a sua. nem em competições de verdade. como conseguiu? Eu achei que ia bater na mesa do júri.

– Eu também. - Começo a tremer. - Quem diria que dança de salão pode ser tão perigosa? Não é á que Michell me fez assinar aquele documento eximindo-o da responsabilidade, caso eu me machucasse!

– Você é incrível, sabia ?

Começo a imaginar se ikuto diz isso no bom sentido ou não. quando ele ergue minha mão e a beija, me sinto derreter, mas não quero que ele saiba disso. ikuto deixou bem claro nesta ultima semana que devemos seguir nosso plano. Agora que parece certo que vamos para a próxima etapa, acredito que tenha razão.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota:**

_Boa leitura ...___

_Quero comentários ._

**Capitulo 13**

Antes mesmo de me virar, sei a quem pertence esse sotaque espanhol. Ikuto fica tenso e dá um passo atrás.

– Precisa de algo, Layla?.

– Depois de ontem á noite, ainda precisa perguntar?- Ela ergue uma sobrancelha.

Olho para ikuto, imaginando o que téra acontecido ontem á noite.

– Estamos ensaiando- ele avisa, com impaciência.

Bom.

– Ah, sei . Ensaiando.- Ela o encara, erguendo ainda mais sobrancelha e me ignorando por completo. - Conheço esse discurso muito bem, Ikuto. Mas acho que certas coisas nunca mudam.

– Está passando do limite,como sempre, Layla . E, sim, acho que algumas coisas nunca mudam mesmo. - O sotaque dele está mais forte, então sei que está realmente irritado.- E também sei quais sao seus motivos.

Ela o encara,com olhar de cãozinho carente.

– Ikuto, está tão enganado... Eu nem mesmo sabia o que tinha feito com o Estúdio Star antes de chegar aqui.

– Ela gesticula dramaticamente.- Eu estava no exterior, como poderia saber?.

Saber o que ? Será que esta falando do que ele teve de fazer para salvar seu estúdio quando ela o abandonou?

Layla aponta o dedo em minha direção.

– E acha que ela é diferente?

– Sim , acho.

Layla diz algo em espanhol, nervosa, e imagino que seja a meu respeito, pois olha para mim antes de afastar os cabelos para atrás dos ombros. ikuto responde em um tom baixo e firme, também em espanhol. É muito irritante não poder entender o que dizem. Mas creio que ele deve ter pedido que saísse , pois Layla ergue o queixo dá meia- volta e rebola apressada pela porta. Sim, ela rebola. A mulher tem um quadril solto como nunca vi antes.

– Perdão, Amu.

Gostaria de lhe dizer que não foi sua culpa e talvez reunir coragem para perguntar sobre o que foi toda aquela discussão e o que é que Layla sabe, mas infelizmente ela e seu gênio explosivo atraíram a atenção da equipe de filmagem, que aponta a câmera em nossa direção, então não digo nada.

O cinegrafista parece desapontado por perder o que poderia ser o grande chamariz para o programa desta semana.

Meu giro descontrolado já deve estar perdendo a graça.

ikuto olha para o relógio.

– Já está quase na hora do almoço, amu. lembre de assistir ás fitas de rumba e venha ensaiar depois, está bem ?

Preciso coreografar os minutos extras da nossa apresentação, assim podemos treinar todos os passos esta tarde.

– Está bem.- Ele está bastante chateado e gostaria de poder ficar a seu lado e conversar, mas as malditas câmeras estão esperando por algo interessante. Vejo você ás duas horas então.

Ele assente, distraído, não sei se pela discussão com Layla ou pelos novos passos a serem criados. Mas como não posso perguntar, simplesmente deixo o salão e vou ate o refeitório. Lá , me surpreendo com um almoço empacotado para piquenique. já que estamos tendo alguns dias de clima ameno, nos dão a opção de ir comer no jardim em vez de no salão de jantar.

Sair um pouco parece maravilhoso. Apanho uma pequena cesta de vime, uma garrafa de suco gelado e vou procurar um lugar para me sentar lá fora . sinto o ar fresco, com aroma de pinheiros, invadir meus pulmões, e o calor suave dos raios de sol em meu rosto. Quero usar esse tempo sozinha para colocar os pensamentos em ordem e tentar compreender a discussão entre ikuto e Layla, mas Nadeshiko me vê e acena, sorrindo.

– Olá ! quer se sentar a meu lado? - Ela dá tapinhas no tronco onde está sentada .

Em outros tempos , eu teria recusado o convite, mas agora que deixei o passado para trás , caminho até o tronco e faço companhia a ela.

– Que dia lindo , não ?

Concordo com a cabeça,e Nadeshiko deve reparar que estou pensativa, pois pergunta:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não sei. - tomo um gole do meu suco de abacaxi.

– Me conte.

Hesito por alguns segundos.

– Promete não contar a ninguém?

– É claro. - Nadeshiko mastiga uma batata frita. - Mas não preciso jurar de novo, preciso?

– Não. Por mais que eu tente , não consigo ignorar meus sentimentos por ikuto.

– Então não os ignore. - Ela retira a proteção de prático de seu sanduiche. - Não deixe passar a oportunidade de estar com o homem que ama, Amu. Se fizer isso, vai se arrepender depois.

Penso a respeito, enquanto abro meu sanduiche e espio o que há entre as fatias de pão. Fico aliviada ao encontrar peito de peru, alface e tomate.

–Sim mas estou aqui para vencer esta competição. Se perseguir ikuto for arriscar isso, então terei muito mais do que me arrepender. Parece haver saída...

Nadeshiko engole um pedaço do sanduiche e se inclina em minha direção.

– Em minha opinião, poder ter os dois.

– Então não acha ter um relacionamento com ele poderia estragar minhas chances de vencer?.

– Nadeshiko mastiga e reflete por alguns segundos.

– Bem, a não ser que a relação não de certo. isso poderia mexer com sua cabeça.

– Entao acha melhor manter as coisas apenas num nivel profissional?

– Poderia dizer que sim, Amu, mas voce já passou dessa linha. Então , por que não ir atrás do pacote inteiro?

Nada digo e sinto-me corar.

– Meu Deus, você já experimentou o pacote inteiro?.

Agora tenho certeza de que estou vermelha como um pimentão.

– Não se preocupe, seu segredo está guardado comigo.

Penso em negar, mas o olhar de Nadeshiko deixa claro que não terei sucesso.

– Entao acha que devo correr atrás dele em vez de respeitar nossa regra de resistência?

– acho .

– Mas como eu posso convencê-lo?

– Vão dançar a rumba esta semana, nao?

– Sim.

Nadeshiko ergue as sobrancelhas.

– Bem, então faça o maravilhoso ikuto suar.

– Ele quase nunca chega a suar e tem um quadril que se move como nunca vi antes.

– Eu nao quis dizer por exaustão. Quis dizer , faça-o desejar você. Amu, você pode seduzi-lo com a dança , garota!

É tão fácil...

– Acha mesmo? - Não estou convencida de que seja um bom plano, ou que eu consiga executa-lo .- Nadeshiko, não sei...

Ela dá de ombros.

– Depende de você. Só não deixe aquela tal de Layla ficar com ele.

– Se você não deixar que ela fique com Tadase!

Um onda de tristeza invade o rosto dela.

– Ah, não faça isso. Você não pode se conformar, Nadeshiko.

Não podemos deixar essa mulherzinha chegar aqui e agir como se fosse a dona do pedaço, podemos?.

– Não mesmo! Kyoto é nosso território.

Batemos nossos garrafas de suco, num brinde.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota:**

_Boa leitura para todos !_

**Capitulo 14**

Antes mesmo de me virar, sei a quem pertence esse sotaque espanhol. Ikuto fica tenso e dá um passo atrás.

– Precisa de algo, Layla?.

– Depois de ontem á noite, ainda precisa perguntar?- Ela ergue uma sobrancelha.

Olho para ikuto, imaginando o que téra acontecido ontem á noite.

– Estamos ensaiando- ele avisa, com impaciência.

Bom.

– Ah, sei . Ensaiando.- Ela o encara, erguendo ainda mais sobrancelha e me ignorando por completo. - Conheço esse discurso muito bem, Ikuto. Mas acho que certas coisas nunca mudam.

– Está passando do limite,como sempre, Layla . E, sim, acho que algumas coisas nunca mudam mesmo. - O sotaque dele está mais forte, então sei que está realmente irritado.- E também sei quais sao seus motivos.

Ela o encara,com olhar de cãozinho carente.

– Ikuto, está tão enganado... Eu nem mesmo sabia o que tinha feito com o Estúdio Star antes de chegar aqui.

– Ela gesticula dramaticamente.- Eu estava no exterior, como poderia saber?.

Saber o que ? Será que esta falando do que ele teve de fazer para salvar seu estúdio quando ela o abandonou?

Layla aponta o dedo em minha direção.

– E acha que ela é diferente?

– Sim , acho.

Layla diz algo em espanhol, nervosa, e imagino que seja a meu respeito, pois olha para mim antes de afastar os cabelos para atrás dos ombros. ikuto responde em um tom baixo e firme, também em espanhol. É muito irritante não poder entender o que dizem. Mas creio que ele deve ter pedido que saísse , pois Layla ergue o queixo dá meia- volta e rebola apressada pela porta. Sim, ela rebola. A mulher tem um quadril solto como nunca vi antes.

– Perdão, Amu.

Gostaria de lhe dizer que não foi sua culpa e talvez reunir coragem para perguntar sobre o que foi toda aquela discussão e o que é que Layla sabe, mas infelizmente ela e seu gênio explosivo atraíram a atenção da equipe de filmagem, que aponta a câmera em nossa direção, então não digo nada.

O cinegrafista parece desapontado por perder o que poderia ser o grande chamariz para o programa desta semana.

Meu giro descontrolado já deve estar perdendo a graça.

ikuto olha para o relógio.

– Já está quase na hora do almoço, amu. lembre de assistir ás fitas de rumba e venha ensaiar depois, está bem ?

Preciso coreografar os minutos extras da nossa apresentação, assim podemos treinar todos os passos esta tarde.

– Está bem.- Ele está bastante chateado e gostaria de poder ficar a seu lado e conversar, mas as malditas câmeras estão esperando por algo interessante. Vejo você ás duas horas então.

Ele assente, distraído, não sei se pela discussão com Layla ou pelos novos passos a serem criados. Mas como não posso perguntar, simplesmente deixo o salão e vou ate o refeitório. Lá , me surpreendo com um almoço empacotado para piquenique. já que estamos tendo alguns dias de clima ameno, nos dão a opção de ir comer no jardim em vez de no salão de jantar.

Sair um pouco parece maravilhoso. Apanho uma pequena cesta de vime, uma garrafa de suco gelado e vou procurar um lugar para me sentar lá fora . sinto o ar fresco, com aroma de pinheiros, invadir meus pulmões, e o calor suave dos raios de sol em meu rosto. Quero usar esse tempo sozinha para colocar os pensamentos em ordem e tentar compreender a discussão entre ikuto e Layla, mas Nadeshiko me vê e acena, sorrindo.

– Olá ! quer se sentar a meu lado? - Ela dá tapinhas no tronco onde está sentada .

Em outros tempos , eu teria recusado o convite, mas agora que deixei o passado para trás , caminho até o tronco e faço companhia a ela.

– Que dia lindo , não ?

Concordo com a cabeça,e Nadeshiko deve reparar que estou pensativa, pois pergunta:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não sei. - tomo um gole do meu suco de abacaxi.

– Me conte.

Hesito por alguns segundos.

– Promete não contar a ninguém?

– É claro. - Nadeshiko mastiga uma batata frita. - Mas não preciso jurar de novo, preciso?

– Não. Por mais que eu tente , não consigo ignorar meus sentimentos por ikuto.

– Então não os ignore. - Ela retira a proteção de prático de seu sanduiche. - Não deixe passar a oportunidade de estar com o homem que ama, Amu. Se fizer isso, vai se arrepender depois.

Penso a respeito, enquanto abro meu sanduiche e espio o que há entre as fatias de pão. Fico aliviada ao encontrar peito de peru, alface e tomate.

–Sim mas estou aqui para vencer esta competição. Se perseguir ikuto for arriscar isso, então terei muito mais do que me arrepender. Parece haver saída...

Nadeshiko engole um pedaço do sanduiche e se inclina em minha direção.

– Em minha opinião, poder ter os dois.

– Então não acha ter um relacionamento com ele poderia estragar minhas chances de vencer?.

– Nadeshiko mastiga e reflete por alguns segundos.

– Bem, a não ser que a relação não de certo. isso poderia mexer com sua cabeça.

– Entao acha melhor manter as coisas apenas num nivel profissional?

– Poderia dizer que sim, Amu, mas voce já passou dessa linha. Então , por que não ir atrás do pacote inteiro?

Nada digo e sinto-me corar.

– Meu Deus, você já experimentou o pacote inteiro?.

Agora tenho certeza de que estou vermelha como um pimentão.

– Não se preocupe, seu segredo está guardado comigo.

Penso em negar, mas o olhar de Nadeshiko deixa claro que não terei sucesso.

– Entao acha que devo correr atrás dele em vez de respeitar nossa regra de resistência?

– acho .

– Mas como eu posso convencê-lo?

– Vão dançar a rumba esta semana, nao?

– Sim.

Nadeshiko ergue as sobrancelhas.

– Bem, então faça o maravilhoso ikuto suar.

– Ele quase nunca chega a suar e tem um quadril que se move como nunca vi antes.

– Eu nao quis dizer por exaustão. Quis dizer , faça-o desejar você. Amu, você pode seduzi-lo com a dança , garota!

É tão fácil...

– Acha mesmo? - Não estou convencida de que seja um bom plano, ou que eu consiga executa-lo .- Nadeshiko, não sei...

Ela dá de ombros.

– Depende de você. Só não deixe aquela tal de Layla ficar com ele.

– Se você não deixar que ela fique com Tadase!

Um onda de tristeza invade o rosto dela.

– Ah, não faça isso. Você não pode se conformar, Nadeshiko.

Não podemos deixar essa mulherzinha chegar aqui e agir como se fosse a dona do pedaço, podemos?.

– Não mesmo! Kyoto é nosso território.

Batemos nossos garrafas de suco, num brinde.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota:**

_Yo mina :) espero que gostem do capitulo___

_boa leitura todos ... quero comentários fico desanimada para escreve penso que vocês não estão gostando da minha ficção ._

**Capitulo 15**

Enquanto aguardo pacientemente pela minha vez de experimentar minha fantasia, que será usada no ensaio desta noite, percebo que meus planos de sedução falharam tristemente. Nenhuma quantidade de movimentos sensuais de quadril, olhares penetrantes, quase beijos ou toque demorados fizeram com que ikuto fosse se deitar comigo.  
O máximo que consegui foi tapinha nas costas por dançar uma rumba maravilhosa. Embora isso seja muito agradável, continuo longe de atingir meta.  
Ontem à noite, fiquei lamentando sobre isso com Nadeshiko e ela me fez jurar que não desistiria. Imagino o que mais posso fazer para conquistá-lo sem ser totalmente óbvia. Mas Nadeshiko não pode me criticar, pois também está longe de conseguir Tadase de volta. E ele tem sido visto por todos os lados com Layla. Vão dançar tango esta semana. Foi Nadeshiko quem me contou, pois admitiu ter andado espiando os ensaios dos dois, embora o regulamento do programa deixe claro que isso é proibido. Também disse que Tadase e Layla dançam bem demais.  
Estou tão imersa em meus pensamentos que nem ouço quando Jackie, a responsável por nossas roupas e maquiagem, me chama. Então ela se aproxima da minha orelha e grita meu nome, me fazendo pular de susto.

Teria ficado um pouco irritada, mas sei que as fantasias chegaram com um dia de atraso, então ela está bastante estressada, tentando ajustar todas na mesma tarde. Sigo-a até o camarim, apinhado de araras de roupas brilhantes e coloridas. As assistentes correm de um lado para o outro, num estado de quase-histeria... marcando roupas com alfinetes, costurando e colando freneticamente.  
– Maggie, traga a roupa de Amu Hinamori! - Jackie grita.  
Quando a moça aparece de volta com meu vestido, fico de queixo caído.  
– Ah -É tudo que sai de minha boca ao olhar para uma tira de tecido roxo coberta com contas brilhantes e franjas.  
– Vamos experimentar - Jackie pede, obviamente não vendo meu choque com o vestido , ou com falta dele.  
– Eu...eu...não posso usar isso.  
– Pode e vai - Jackie responde sem me olhar .- Vamos, Amu, estou ocupada.

– Não, é serio! Não posso usar isso na frente da minha mãe e da cidade inteira. Do mundo inteiro!  
Jackie bate o pé no chão.  
– Está dançando a rumba, não é?  
Concordo.  
– Então esta é a sua roupa. - Ela e empurra para mim.  
– Mas por que não posso usar um vestido um pouquinho mais longo?  
Jackie suspira e me encara, sem demonstrar nenhuma solidariedade.

– Talvez se estivesse dançando a valsa, tudo bem. Mas vai apresentar a dança sensual de todas. A roupa é apropriada. Vá vesti-la. Ande.  
Ergo-a diante de meus olhos, tentando imaginar assim parece maior, mas , meu Deus, ela tem cortes nas laterais! Mamãe vai ter um ataque.  
– Vamos, Amu! - insiste Jackie, me assustando novamente. Ela balança a cabeça. - Não sei por que está resistindo dessa maneira. Vai ficar maravilhosa com esse vestido .  
Suas pernas longas vão deixar todos deslumbrados, Amu.  
Vamos admitir, você e ikuto já colocam a pista de dança em chamas. Essa dança é para vocês. Agora vá vestir sua fantasia minúscula e divirta-se com ela. E o que eu faria.  
– Então acha ele vai gostar?  
– Qualquer homem ficaria atordoado ao vê-la com essa roupa. Tenho certeza de que ikuto não será uma exceção.  
Então está apaixonada por ele , não ?

– Não ! - minto, mas não muito bem.  
Ela ergue a sobrancelha para mim . Por que todos conseguem fazer isso, menos eu?  
– Não posso culpa-la. Essa fantasia vai chamar a atenção dele. Pode me agradecer depois.  
Bem,. Isso muda as coisas totalmente. Vou ter de aguentar e usar a fantasia. Talvez quando a vestir não fique tão ruim...  
Pensando assim, entro atrás de longas cortinas vermelhas, que formam uma espécie de provador. Tiro minha calça jeans e minha blusa e visto a pequena fantasia. É vastaste agarrada, mas não muito desconfortável, e o tecido estica,permitindo que dance com ela. Ainda sem olhar para o espelho fecho o colar cheio de pedras em minha nuca, e então me viro devagar.  
Nossa! Estou ...sensual! O tecido roxo e brilhante cobre meus seios, mas deixa um bom decote, já que as alças se amarram atrás do pescoço. Tem dois cortes laterais que revelam uma generosa faixa de pele. A saia é mais curta de um lado e tem franjas douradas ao redor.  
Sorrindo, movo meu quadril. Legal. A franja balança e imagino como ficará lindo, brilhando e se movendo sob as luzes do salão de dança. Quando olho para as minhas costas, fico sem ar. O decote é imenso, e pára centímetros acima de minhas nádegas. Com a mão sobre os lábios, rebolo e então sorrio.

– Amu, deixe-me ver! - Jackie grita.

Ai, meu Deus.

– Está bem. Só um minuto. - Digo a mim mesma que alguns biquínis revelam muito mais que este vestido, respiro fundo e saio de trás da cortina.

– O que acham ? - pergunto, tentando parecer calma, mas lá está ikuto, parado , e minha voz some devagar, enquanto busco em seu rosto uma reação. Sei que meu rosto deve estar vermelho.

– O que acha?

Sinto meu coração disparar enquanto ele me olha dos pés á cabeça.

– Sensual o bastante para rumba? - Jackie pergunta, mas não tem tempo para ouvir a resposta, pois seu celular começa a tocar e precisa atende-lo, afastando-se.

Sinto-me um pouco sem graça diante de ikuto, ele com calça jeans e blusa de lã preta e eu usando o pequeno vestido decotado. Fico ali, parada, desejando ter coragem de perguntar o que ele acha e sonhando com suas possíveis respostas.

– Você está maravilhosa, amu.

– Mesmo?

– Essa fantasia vai deixar muita gente de olhos arregalados. - Ele passa os dedos por entre os cabelos úmidos, indicando que acabou de tomar um banho.

Passo a língua sobre os lábios.

– Então veio experimentar sua roupa também?

– Sim.- Ele se apóia contra uma mesa e cruza os braços, com se estivesse prestes a me contar algo, mas então Jackie volta correndo até nós.

– Ikuto, precisa se apressar e experimentar a fantasia.

Mitch acabou de ligar e me disse que quer vocês dois na pagina principal do site. Ele que muitas revistas estão interessadas em entrevistá-los também.

– Parece que não é mais uma surpresa, Mau - ele diz.

Nossa...

– Maggie, traga a roupa dele!

Maggie olha por cima dos óculos, enquanto dobra uma calça. Sussurrando baixinho, ela joga a calça sobre uma mesa e vai apanhar a roupa.

Enquanto ikuto troca de roupa, Maggie e Jackie ajustam meu vestido, e num momento de inspiração, Jackie loca uma grande flor de seda roxa atrás da minha orelha.

Ela dá um passo atrás para me observar melhor, pensativa.

– Ela precisa de um aplique para alongar os cabelos.

Maggie me olha por sobre os óculos de aro vermelhos e assente.

– Creio que temos um aqui que é exatamente do tom de seus cabelos.

– A maquiagem dela precisa ser ousada esta semana.

Batom vermelho e cílios postiços.

Elas continuam a falar sobre mim, como se eu fosse um manequim que estivessem vestindo para exibir numa vitrine, até Ikuto sai de trás da cortina. Todas nos voltamos para encará-lo.

Ele está usando algo parecido com um macacão, bem justo,com cinto e gola alta e dourada, que combina com meu vestido. Sem botões, a parte de cima, que parece uma camisa, está aberta na frente até a altura do umbigo, num grade decote em V , borda na beirada com linha dourada. A calça é justa nas coxas , mas se alarga embaixo e tem bordados dourados na lateral de cada perna. Ele tem os cabelos desalinhados, pela troca de roupa.

– Pareço com Elvis. - Percebo que ele não está contente.

– Mas isso é bom, ikuto. Minha mãe adora Elvis, assim como a maioria das mulheres desta cidade e do mundo.

Ele me olha, como para ver se estou falando a serio.

– Você está maravilhoso - Maggie comenta. - Não está Jackie?

Jackie assente e dá tapinha no queixo.

– Precisamos pentear os cabelos dele para trás.

– Acha que devíamos ter seguido com o estilo pirata?

Ikuto teria dado um belo capitão Jack Sparrow.

– Não! Ele é muito mais parecido com Will Turner!

– Meninas, preciso lembrá-las de que pedi especificamente para que Amu e eu não usássemos fantasias de personagens? Acho que isso desvia a atenção da dança. Então não há razão em discutir com qual pirata me pareço mais. Agora, me pergunto então por que acabei vestido como Elvis.

– Não está vestido de Elvis! É apenas um macacão sensual, parecido com outros que já usou antes.

– Prefiro usar calça e camisa, e deixar o macacão de lado. Pode ser?

As duas balançam a cabeça.

– Trade demais.

Ele suspira, mas aceita o macacão. Pessoalmente , eu gosto, porem acho melhor não expor minha opinião.

– Muito bem. Mitchell tem uma limusine esperando por vocês. Andem logo.

– Vamos para a cidade agora ? - ikuto pergunta.

– Sim. Mitchell quer que posem para as fotos no salão de dança . Pediu que levem uma muda de roupa para poderem jantar na cidade mais tarde e depois voltar para o salão para o ensaio geral com as fantasias.

– Mas enquanto tiramos fotos, vamos perder nosso tempo de ensaio esta tarde.

Jackie dá de ombros.

– Só estou transmitindo o recado.

ikuto pensa por alguns segundos e então se vira para mim:

– Talvez possamos conseguir algum tempo extra para ensaiar durante a sessão de fotos.

– A foto de vocês na pagina principal do site vai angariar votos a seu favor - Jackie comenta. - Então deveria encarar isso como algo positivo. Talvez aparecer nas revistas também seja uma boa estratégia. Esse programa está alcançando dimensões incríveis, e vocês dois são os queridinhos .

Ele assente.

– Entendi o que quer dizer. - Então se volta para mim:

– Encontro você limusine dentro de dez minutos, está bem?

– Claro. - Estou agindo casualmente, mas ainda estou um pouco surpresa por ser chamada de " queridinha".

– Vamos encontra-los lá para fazer sua maquiagem - Jackie diz e então chama Trajes para que ele experimente sua roupa.

– Nossa! - penso, enquanto corro até meu quarto.- Uma limusine, sessão de fotos e artigos em revistas? O que mais pode acontecer?

Andar de limusine é algo glamouroso, mesmo á luz do dia.

E estar usando nossas roupas de apresentação aumenta essa sensação.

As janelas escurecidas e a musica suave toca enquanto o carro desce a estrada sinuosa ao redor da montanha me acalmam, depois de toda a agitação da semana. Ikuto está sentado a meu lado e seu presença me deixa inquieta. Meu desejo é poder abraçá-lo, acariciar seu rosto, mas apenas inclino a cabeça para trás, contra o couro macio do assento, porque já estamos chegando e avisto um aglomerado de pessoas, câmeras e refletores.

Uma segundo depois de a limusine parar, a porta é aberta, deixando que a luz do sol e que as lentes de muitas estações de tevê nos alcancem.

Isso me faz sentir importante. Com um braço ao meu redor, de forma protetora,Ikuto sorri para as câmeras e eu o imito.

– Como se sente sendo o preferido? - Uma repórter loira e alta pergunta e aponta o microfone para ele.

– Sinto que precisamos ensaiar - ele responde, abrindo o sorriso um pouco mais.

– Acha que pode vencer Tadase e a nova ameaça Layla ? Você e Layla já não foram parceiros no passado?

Ikuto mantém o sorriso e continua andando, respondendo por cima do ombro:

– Sim para as duas perguntas.

Os repórteres continuam fazendo centenas de perguntas ao mesmo tempo, mas continuamos andando apressados.

Quando entramos no salão de dança, estamos ofegantes.

– Nossa, eu não fazia ideia de que programa tinha se tornado tão popular- comento.

– Devo admitir que também estou surpreso. Aposto que será uma loucura quando nos aproximarmos do final.

– Então está feliz agora por fazer parte disso? Quero dizer, isso ajudou ou acabou de vez com sua reputação de dançarino?

– Estava errado. Embora não convencional, isso se tornou uma competição de verdade e acho que deveria se orgulhar de Kyoto.

Jackie entra no salão, seguida por Maggie, que carrega uma grande mala, provavelmente cheia de cosméticos. Ambas correm em nossa direção.

– Ikuto e Amu, se apressem! Precisamos fazer a maquiagem e os penteados. - Ela nos empurra até o camarim.

– Maggie, pegue os casacos deles.

– Certo - Maggie responde , um pouco irritada , e despeja a mala sobre uma mesa, fazendo um grande barulho.

– Eu fico com ikuto e você cuida de Amu.

– Mas eu quero ficar com ele !

Eu também , penso. Isso me faz rir e disfarço tossindo. Ikuto me olha e fico corada.

– Senhoras - ele interrompe. - creio que estão magoando Amu.

Todos me encaram, e minha expressão corada deve ser interpretada com mágoa. Maggie olha para Jackie como se fosse tudo culpa dela e começa a pentear meus cabelos. Finalmente, elas me deixam olhar no espelho.

– Nossa...

Pisco diante do espelho e engulo em seco. Se não soubesse melhor , teria pensado que o reflexo diante de mim pertencia a outra pessoa. Elas colocaram extensões em meus cabelos, agora caindo em longos cachos por minhas costas . Meus lábios estão coberto por um batom muito rosa que faz com que pareçam maiores. Meus olhos têm um quê exótico e parecem estar mais dourados que de costume.

– Quente - Jackie diz, satisfeita.

– Sensual - Maggie concorda e então se vira para ikuto. - O que acha?

– Acho que ela vai embaçar as lentes das câmeras - ele responde, com um pensaria que está brincando , mas vejo o brilho em seu olhar, e pela primeira vez na vida me sinto confiante e se doutora... e gosto disso.

A sessão de fotos se revela muito divertida, afinal. Fazemos praticamente um milhão de poses, algumas serias e outra engraçadas. Finalmente, ele diz:

– Sinto muito, mas precisamos ensaiar.

– Só mais uma - pede o fotografo. - Quero que esta seja o prelúdio de um beijo.

– Está bem. Só mais uma.

– Amu, coloque a mão sobre o peito dele, isso ai no meio Certo. Ikuto coloque a mão nas costas dela, mais para baixo. Amu, se incline para trás um pouco. Erga a perna esquerda e entrelace-a na perna dele. Isso. Ikuto , agora se aproxime e coloque a boca bem perto da de Amu. Maravilha, mantenham essa pose.

Isso é difícil... não beija-lo. Consigo sentir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração debaixo da palma a minha mão, e fico feliz de ver que ele sente o mesmo. E com sua boca a milímetros de distancia, quase tocando meus lábios, consigo sentir o calor de sua respiração em meu rosto.

– Ótimo, perfeito. - Ouço o fotografo, mas ele parece muito distante, pois estou completamente envolvida no momento e quero muito que isso acabe com um beijo de verdade.

Quando começo a achar que vou conseguir realizar meu desejo, Ikuto dá um passo atrás e se afasta, me deixando ali, parada e sem fôlego.

Gostaria de tentar algo mais durante o ensaio, porém câmeras nos filmam constantemente. Devido á natureza sensual da rumba, no fim do ensaio fico totalmente frustrada, desejando Ikuto como nunca e sem poder tê-lo.

Vestimos nossas roupas normais e, em vez de voltarmos para a montanha, decidimos jantar na cidade, já que temos de voltar ao salão de dança para o ensaio geral, mais tarde.

– O que acha de comemos na lanchonete de mamãe?

– Boa ideia - ele assente e sorri para mim, aquele mesmo sorriso que me faz derreter.

Ikuto não sorri sempre, mas quando o faz, seu rosto simplesmente se ilumina. Claro que todas as mulheres da cidade reparam quando ele passa, me fazendo querer passar o braço pelo seu, mostrando que é meu. Não que eu as culpe por agir assim. Com sua calça jeans desbotadas, blusa preta e óculos escuros, ele merece os olhares que recebe.

Nos param na rua, pedindo autógrafos , e tenho certeza de que jamais esquecerei disso. Sei que meu quinze minutos de fama vão se acabar junto com o programa, então aproveito para me divertir. Mas é algo muito surreal, ainda mais quando entro na lanchonete e me sento em uma mesa, como qualquer cliente.

– Amu!

Mamãe vem até nós depressa , é claro, e me abraça, assim como outras pessoas que estão por perto. Pete põe a cabeça para fora da cozinha e acena para mim, mas por sorte está ocupado demais para vir me abraçar. Ami está na escola, e sinto muito não encontra-la , mas mamãe me assegura que ela estará presente na apresentação do dia seguinte.

– O que vai querer, querida?

– Torta de carne, Batata assada com legumes.

– Ah, não temos torta de carne.

– Como? Diga que não é verdade!

– Acho que ela está brincando - ikuto diz.

Olho para mamãe , que faz força para não rir.

– Mãe, não brinque assim comigo.

– Essa foi boa, Sra. Midori . Amu só fala em sua torta de carne. Eu vou quere o mesmo, por favor.

– Não vai se arrepender . É uma receita de família. - Mamãe pisca para ele, coisa que nunca a vi fazer antes e preciso me esforçar para não deixar o queixo cair. - Vou trazer chá gelado para vocês dois. - Ela coloca o lápis no bolso do avental e sai apressada, em direção á cozinha.

– Sua mãe é uma mulher cheia de vida.

– Sim . Ela é muito talhadora e é muito bom vê-la assim feliz. - Preciso me controlar para não deixar as emoções tomarem conta de mim. - Ela quase nunca brinca ou pisca. Sempre foi mais preocupada com negócios. Simpática, é claro, mas não tão alegre como agora.

Ikuto estica o braço sobre a mesa e toma minha mão na sua.

– Não se sinta culpada por algo que ela fez por vontade própria. - Ele aperta minha mão de leve. - A vida é imprevisível e raramente toma os rumos que esperamos. Se fosse assim, que graça teria? Alias ...- ele começa, mas é interrompido quando chegam nossos chás gelados e a torta de carne.

– Aqui está. - Mamãe nos serve com cuidado. - Bom apetite.

– Hum, parece delicioso! Mãe, pode fazer um intervalo e sentar conosco?

– Não, sinto muito. Estamos lotados. Mas não estou reclamando! O programa tem sido ótimo para esta cidade. Boa sorte a vocês dois.

– Obrigado, mamãe.

Quando ela se afasta, observo ikuto comer a torta de carne e espero para ver sua reação. É importante para mim que ele goste, não sei bem por que.

– Que delicia! Cebola, pimentão verde, um toque de alho e algo mais que não consigo identificar... O que é?

– Se eu disser, terei de matar você.

Ele sorri e, Deus me ajude, estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por ele. Comemos, apreciando a comida tipicamente sulista.

– Isso é mesmo muito bom - Ikuto comenta, ao terminar de raspar o prato.

– Sim. E sua mãe , ela é boa cozinheira?

Ikuto hesita antes de responder.

– Acho que sim.

– Acha?

– Temos uma cozinheira, então ela quase não cozinha.

– Ah.

Aquilo me surpreende, mas como duas jovens sorridentes nos interrompem, pedindo autógrafos e tirando fotos, não pergunto nada.

As duas meninas logo são seguidas pelos demais fregueses, mas estamos muito felizes para nos opor a seus pedidos.

Afinal, podem votar em nós. Entretanto, após alguns minutos, Ikuto lhes diz que precisamos voltar ao salão de dança para o ensaio geral, e embora contrariados, todos compreendem. Procuro mamãe para mais um abraço e então vamos embora. Ikuto chama o motorista da limusine e logo estamos de volta ao Bluegrass.

Enquanto estou sentada, esperando que Maggie termine de retocar minha maquiagem, reflito sobre a tensão sexual entre mim e ikuto que está mais acentuada hoje.

– Você está linda , Amu.

– E o credito de me transformar de sem graça em linda é todo seu. Você faz milagres!

– Céus , detesto quando moças altas e maravilhosas como você agem como se fossem a coisa horrível do mundo. Não é de se estranhar que ikuto não consiga tirar os olhos de você.

– Mesmo?

– Maggie ergue os olhos.

– Mesmo. Agora chega de conversa. Vá ensaiar.

– Certo.

Talvez seja devido á tensão sexual entre nós , ou pela injeção de confiança que Maggie me deu, ou talvez a roupa que estou usando, mas quando ikuto e eu começamos a dançar, toda a equipe que trabalhava no salão pára o que estava fazendo e passa a nos observar.

Terminamos a dança com um cumprimento e ikuto diz em meu ouvido:- Isso foi incrível. Se dançarmos assim amanha à noite, vamos...

– Acabar com eles?- sugiro.

Sorrindo, ele caminha comigo para fora da pista de dança.

– Sim, vamos acabar com eles. Escute, preciso voltar ao acampamento para preencher alguns papéis. Mas nos vemos mais tarde, certo?

Olho para ele, tentando decifrar se há alguma intenção oculta em suas palavras. Mas antes que eu comece a gaguejar, ele acrescenta:

– Espero você em meu quarto, tudo bem ? - ikuto sorri e se inclina de leve , dando um beijo em meu rosto, e eu me pergunto se aquilo está acontecendo de verdade ou se estou sonhando.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota:**

_Quero comentários__  
__Boa leitura ..._

**Capitulo 16**

Jamais, em toda minha vida,me preocupei com a cor da minha lingerie e agora, gostaria de ter algo mais atraente do que minhas calcinhas brancas e simples. Elas podem ser muito confortáveis, mas não são a coisa mais sensual do mundo. Se vencer essa competição, preciso fazer algumas compras...

Talvez fosse melhor não usar nada, penso comigo mesma, enquanto me encaro,diante do espelho do banheiro, onde estive parada nos últimos quinze minutos. Sabendo que não seria capaz de tanta ousadia, visto minha calça jeans e uma blusa azul-clara.

Se ao menos meu coração parasse de bater tão rápido, eu ficaria mais tranquila. Sou apenas uma garota, prestes a fazer o que todas fazem. É natural. Nada demais.

Entretanto é demais para mim. Claro, já fizemos amor no carro, mas foi diferente. Agora, é algo planejado... algo de que nós dois precisamos e desejamos, e de certa forma, um grande passo em nosso relacionamento. Um relacionamento que, espero, vá durar mais do que este programa.

Respiro fundo e percebo que estou entregando meu coração de bandeja para Ikuto. Então penso em como a vida de meu pai foi curta e tenho certeza de que mamãe teria feito tudo de novo, apenas pelo pouco tempo que teve perto dele. Em outras palavras, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, então tudo que podemos fazer é aproveitar a vida o máximo possível.

Bem, depois do incentivo, aplico algumas gotas de perfume, ajeito meus cabelos alongados, aplico um pouco de batom cor-de-boca e deixo meu quarto.

O quarto de Ikuto é do outro lado do prédio. Estou no meio do caminho quando passo diante de uma porta que leva ao jardim e vejo, em à escuridão, a ponta alaranjada de um cigarro sendo tragado. Olho pela janela e vejo que se trata de Nadeshiko, que está sentada numa mureta de pedra, fumando. Mesmo estando com certa pressa, não posso deixar de parar e perguntar se ela está bem. Abro a porta de madeira completamente e pergunto:

– Nadeshiko?

Ela dá um pulo, assustada.

– Ah... Amu.- Sua voz está rouca, não sei se devido ao cigarro ou se estava chorando. Suspeito que seja por ambos os motivos.

Saio e sinto o ar gelado da noite.

– Você está bem ?

– Claro - ela responde, sem conseguir me convencer .

– Não sabia que você fumava.

– Não fumo . - Ela traga lentamente. - Bom, não mais.

Parei há cinco anos, mas senti vontade de fumar agora.

Sei que é algo extremo de minha parte, mas arranco o cigarro dela e o esmago com meu sapato. Ela não diz nada, para minha surpresa.

– E essa necessidade repentina de fumar tem algo a ver com Tadase?

Ela geme.

– Não sou patética? Amu, me ajude a voltar ao normal, por favor.

O barulho da porta abrindo nos faz olhar trás.

– Nadeshiko! - Tadase diz bastante irritado. - Mas que droga! Estou procurando você por todos os lados. Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito?

– Porque você estava com Layla. Pareciam bem à vontade sentados diante da lareira no salão de jantar.

– Ela é minha instrutora , Nadeshiko. Estávamos conversando sobre nossa dança.

– Claro que estavam.

– Você andou fumando?

– E o que você tem a ver com isso? - ela grita, mas sua voz falha, mostrando que está à beira das lágrimas.

– Tudo, droga.

– Como ?

– Você me ouviu. Você significa tudo para mim. Sempre foi assim, e sempre será. Maldição!

( Nota: Aelita/Allyne : Desculpe mais tenho fala isso UMA MILAGRE Tadase firo homem pela primeira vez uma ficção .)

Observo a discussão como se fosse uma partida de tênis e penso que Tadase deve suavizar seu vocabulário. E talvez abaixar um pouco o tom de voz.

Nadeshiko se levanta da mureta.

– O que está dizendo?

Tadase dá um passo em sua direção.

– Estou dizendo que tenho trabalhando além do necessário com Layla para vencer essa competição e poder aumentar minha oficina mecânica.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Meu carro está ótimo.

– Bem, então deixe-me explicar novamente. Eu amo você, Nadeshiko, Amo desde quando éramos adolescentes, e nunca deixarei de amar, embora tenha tentando. Quero aumentar a oficina para ganhar mais dinheiro e poder dar a você uma vida melhor.

Nadeshiko dá alguns passos à frente e agarra a aba da camisa de Tadase.

– Por que tentou deixar de me amar? Se for causa daquela besteira de pensar que não é bom o bastante para mim, então desista. Não preciso de coisas caras. Será que não consegue enfiar nessa cabeça-dura que só preciso de você?

Vejo Nadeshiko puxar Tadase para um beijo apaixonado e sinto vontade de aplaudir, mas acho melhor deixá-los a sós. Enquanto caminho de volta ao prédio, preciso limpar lágrima. Embora não tenha sido um discurso perfeito, Tadase foi sincero e apaixonado e me deixou bastante emocionada.

Detesto a ideia de que, se eu vencer , Tadase não receberá o dinheiro necessário para aumentar sua oficina. Não que eu vá desistir da competição, mas o fato de ter meus amigos como adversários é cruel.

Chego á porta do quarto de ikuto. Fico parada ali por alguns minutos, tentando controlar os batimentos acelerados de meu coração. Finalmente respiro fundo e bato na porta.

Ninguém atende e começo a entrar em desespero, pensando que devo ter entendido errado,ou que talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia. Estou prestes a dar meia-volta, mas algo me diz para tentar a maçaneta da porta. E não é que está destrancada?

Abro-a devagar, com o coração aos pulos, no que parece uma cena de filme de suspense. Estou receosa do que posso encontrar. Para piorar a situação, a porta range. Quando empurro com um pouco mais de força entro no quarto, não posso acreditar...

A porta do outro lado do quarto também se abre, liberando um nuvem de vapor. Ikuto surge em meio a ela, secando os cabelos com uma toalha, que cobre parte de seu rosto. Outra toalha está enrolada na cintura. Sigo com os olhos o caminho das gotas de água que escorrem pelo peito musculoso, em direção ao umbigo está contraído, e vejo os músculos definidos se mexerem enquanto esfrega a toalha na cabeça vigorosamente.

Meu Deus!

( Nota : aelita/allyne : alguém alem de mim sentiu o clima esquenta ? )

Sei que deveria anunciar minha presença, mas não consigo falar. Finalmente, engulo em seco. Ikuto imediatamente pára o que está fazendo e nossos olhares se encontram.

Ele murmura alguma coisa em espanhol. Não sei o que significa, mas espero que seja algo bom.

– O que?

– Eu disse venha aqui.

Caminho em sua direção, com as pernas tremulas e o coração disparado. O que será que ele diria se eu arrancasse sua toalha e andasse ao seu redor como se estivéssemos no paso doble? Claro que não faço isso, mas consigo colocar minha mão sobre seu peito molhado, desejando poder inclinar a cabeça e lamber as gotas de água.

– Amu, seja lá o que for que está pensando em fazer... faça.

Engulo em seco, dividida entre arrancar-lhe a toalha ou lamber seu peito. Talvez devesse fazer ambos.

– Adoro essa carinha indecisa. - Ele se aproxima e passa os dedos por rosto e sobre meus lábios, me deixando arrepiada. Sorrindo de forma carinhosa, ele segura minha mão entre as suas. - Venha, vamos tomar uma taça de vinho. Tomei a liberdade de encher um taça para você.

Lembro-me do incidente com o vinho de morango e sinto certo receio.

– Isso vai nos deixar mais à vontade. - Ele me oferece a bebida, que aceito. - Só pude encontrar um taça, se importa de dividirmos?.

– Gostou?

Faço um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e tomo mais um gole.

– Posso?

Inclino a cabeça de novo. Quando entrego o copo para ele nossos dedos se tocam. Sei que parece tolice, mas sinto um calor que começa nos dedos e percorre lentamente meu corpo, como melado, doce e denso. Fico olhando enquanto ele bebe e depois me devolve o copo. Como minhas pernas tremem um pouco, eu me sento na cama e ele se une a mim. O vinho fica melhor a cada momento. Começo a me sentir mais leve e relaxada. ikuto toma o ultimo gole e coloca o copo no criado-mudo.

– Espero que não se importe se eu deixar a luz acesa. Adoro olhar para você .

– Tudo bem - respondo, lembrando da lingerie que estou usando e desejando algo mais sedutor.

– Ótimo. Pensei nisso o dia todo e quero que seja perfeito.

Quero ir devagar - ele diz, tocando meu queixo - e com calma...saboreando cada beijo.

Sua boca está tão perto da minha... quase tocando. Ele hesita um pouco, provocando, intensificando meu acho que não suporto ficar sem beija-lo nem mais um segundo, os lábios suaves capturam os meus.

Fecho os olhos quando a boca de Ikuto se funde com meu próprio paladar,de vinho bom e calor masculino. O aroma do banho recem-tomado invade meus sentidos e eu me agarro nos ombros macios quando ele me deita sobre a pilha de os dedos pelos cabelos úmidos, abrindo a boca para aprofundar o beijo.

A paixão nos domina e eu começo a tirar o agasalho e o jeans. Ikuto trabalha rápido na minha lingerie e se livra da toalha que o envolve. Gemo em sua boca quando a pele morna desliza contra a minha e ele me beija de novo em meio a caricias pelo corpo. Envolve meus seios com as mãos macias e os massageia com gentileza, circulando o mamilo sensível com o polegar até que eu arqueio em direção a ele, tomada pelo prazer.

– Mi Dios que yo le quiere tan -( Meu deus eu te amo ) ele sussurra em meu ouvido antes de me fazer suspirar com rastro de beijos que deposita no pescoç brinca com meus seios, atiçando, estimulando, indo de um para o outro, me enlouquecendo. Quando ele suga o mamilo,sinto que estou afundando nos travesseiros, me afogando na sensação, desesperada para senti-lo dentro de mim.

– Ikuto... - eu peço, mas ele continua o assalto sensual com a boca quente e faminta. Como se não fosse suficiente, ele escorrega a mão até coxa, acariciando, provocando, chegando muito perto de onde quero ele toque. Levanto os quadris em um convite aberto e, enquanto os dentes mordiscam meus mamilos, enviando sinais de desejo pelo corpo, ele me penetra com dedo. - Meu deus...- gemo, sentindo a umidade, que facilita as caricias e quase chego ao orgasmo.

– Ikuto... - abro os olhos quando sinto o peso e o calor se afastarem, mas fico aliviada ao ver que ele pega rapidamente o preservativo.

– Amu - ele geme, entrelaça os dedos aos meus e me possui com um movimento longo e profundo, que me preenche e me deixa sem fôlego. Ele se move devagar, aumentando meu prazer a cada instante. Quando eu quero mais, ele se controla até me deixar desesperada, ansiando pela liberação.

Ele continua me beijando suavemente até que eu o envolvo com as pernas e arqueio o corpo, trazendo-o para mais perto, aprofundado-o em meu corpo. Ele acelera o ritmo... e o beijo se torna selvagem. Meus seios se esfregam no peito dele, estimulando meus mamilos e enviando correntes de prazer cada vez maiores. A sensação cresce e se espalha até que atinjo o clímax com tanta intensidade cada vez mais rápido. Sinto o poder pulsante dentro de mim e o grito roucos quando ele chega ao auge,arqueando as costas antes de procurar minha boca para um beijo carinhoso.

Nosso dedos estão entrelaçados, nossos corpos ainda são um e eu juro que nunca soube que fazer amor era tão bonito.

– Fique comigo esta noite , Amu - ele diz com um sorriso quente que atinge diretamente meu coração.

Sem confiar na minha voz, eu aceno com a cabeça.

– Quero acordar com você nos meus braços.

Olho naqueles olhos Safira e vejo sinceridade e sei que, não importa o que aconteça, desse dia em diante eu sempre terei isso...


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota:**

_esta mais um capitulo para vocês :)__  
__quero comentários *3*___

_( lik : esta ai em baixo saber como é dança de rumba )___

_ watch?v=57kEE1ARjhc_

_**Capitulo 17**_

Sei que tenho um sorriso tolo nos lábios, mas não consigo deixar de sorrir. Sem querer parecer boba, especialmente diante das câmeras, que estão por todos os lados, tento forçar minha expressão de competidora, mas o sorriso aparece o tempo todo. Nadeshiko, é claro, logo entende o porque disso.

– Alguém se deu bem - ela comenta, enquanto caminhamos de volta para nossos quartos, depois de um grande almoço no salão.

– Está falando de você mesma? - pergunto, desejando poder erguer a sobrancelha.

– Não, estou falando de você, amiga. Ande,desembuche.

–Não sou de beijar e contar.

–Ah, então admite que pelo menos o beijos. Por favor, Amu, me conte os detalhes picantes. Prometo guardar segredo. Além do mais, preciso de algo para tirar minha mente da maldita competição dessa noite. Estou tão nervosa... A valsa é muito lenta e acho que nossas fantasias não vão ajudar. E se todos rirem de nós?

– Não rirão. E se rirem, é provável que consiga ainda mais votos.

– Acho que vou ter que me conformar em fazer o melhor possível.- Ela suspira. - Então não vai me contar nada sobre você e Ikuto?

Balanço a cabeça e então a abraço.

– Estou tão feliz que você e Tadase tenham voltado a ficar juntos. Ele é um homem muito bom e você é uma moça maravilhosa, mesmo tendo sido rainha do baile e tudo o mais.

Nadeshiko me empurra de leve, brincando.

– Sim, e pensar que estava preocupada que Layla se atirasse sobre ele. A verdade é que Tadase a detesta, mesmo que seja uma excelente dançarina. Amu, tenha cuidado. Tadase acha que ela está disposta a reconquistar Ikuto, de um jeito ou de outro, e pode ter certeza de que tentará estragar as coisas para você se puder.

– Não estou preocupada.

– Bem, estou ao seu lado. Sabe disso, não?

–Obrigada, Nadeshiko. E boa sorte hoje à noite.

– Para você também embora seja a favorita.- Ela franze o nariz para mim, sorrindo.

– Mal posso acreditar que um desastrada como eu possa ter aprendido a dançar.

Tenho que rir, enquanto continuo meu caminho pelo corredor que leva ao meu quarto. Empurro o pensamento sobre a ameaça que Layla representa para o fundo da minha mente,sem querer estragar a sensação maravilhosa de estar caminhando nas nuvens, pois sinto maravilhosamente bem.

Deito-me na cama, desejando cochilar um pouco, e antes que me dê conta, já é hora de ir para o Bluegrass. Recebemos instruções para vestirmos as fantasias apenas no salão. Então pego a fantasia em meu guarda-roupa, a bolsa com meus sapatos e desço correndo até a limusine.

Embora estejamos todos sorrindo e nos abraçando, há um clima de nervosismo que é quase tangível. Estamos chegando ao fim da linha na competição e todos precisam do dinheiro. Creio que nenhum de nós a principio achou que poderia ganhar, mas agora a realidade é outra e todos tem chance. Ikuto e eu podemos ser os favoritos, mas isso só aumenta a pressão para que nossa apresentação seja impecável.

Nagihiko, como ikuto disse desde o começo, é a grande revelação da competição, e seu tamanho enorme e sua simpatia o fazem o favorito do público. Nadeshiko e Tadase são competidores que não devem ser subestimados, mas quanto aos outros, não tenho certeza nenhuma. Suponho que logo saberemos o que pensar.

Nagihiko conseguiu se sair bem nessa dança, como um toureiro, mas Kukai não tem a mesma sorte . Ele está ridículo usando o pequeno colete colorido e parece ter consciência disso. Em determinado ponto, ele esquece de lançar a capa vermelha no ar e a parceira gira em sua direção, sem um propósito definido. Quando percebe o erro, Kukai leva a mão a boca e pisca, confuso. Sasha tenta disfarçar rodopiando ao seu redor em uma nuvem de seda vermelha, mas a plateia percebe o erro e começa a rir. Kukai consegue encerrar a dança com uma pose erguendo uma mão no ar e dobrando outra sobre o peito, mas ao fazer isso, atinge acidentalmente Sasha no rosto , que perde o equilíbrio, dando alguns passos atrás antes de cair sentada.

A plateia fica de boca aberta. A câmera focaliza a mesa dos juízes , os três de olhos arregalados e em silencio. Até mesmo Ben está boquiaberto.

Kukai ajuda a parceira a se levantar, desculpando-se leva a mão ao rosto e diz que está bem e agradece a plateia, que começa a aplaudir.

Ikuto comenta:

– Os juízes vão acabar com eles, mas a plateia está simpatizante.

Concordo, e sinto ao mesmo tempo pena e orgulho de Kukai.

O próximo é Jimmy e Porter , que é completamente desajeitado, mas muito dedicado ao dançar o tango. Ganha nota seis de todos os juízes e aplauso da plateia.

Nadeshiko é a próxima. A valsa que ela dança é um pouco entediante, mas as fantasias parecem animar a plateia. Os juízes são generosos com seus elogios técnicos.

– Nadeshiko -Alem diz.- Há uma suavidade em você que antes estava faltando e executou os passos com muita precisão. Dou a vocês um nove!

Carson e Myra são quase tão generosos , ambos dando-lhes nota oito.

Quando Daisy e seu parceiro são chamados para dançar, começo a ficar nervosa, pois Ikuto e eu somos os próximos. Ela começa bem, mas como a dança precisa de uma perfeita sincronização, ela e seu parceiro acabam perdendo o ritmo, terminando a dança em momentos diferentes.

Os juízes são severos . Daisy parece à beira das lagrimas e sinto vontade de bater em Carson.

E então é a nossa vez. Bem anuncia nossos nomes, e será minha imaginação ou mamãe está chocada com minha roupa minúscula? Começamos a dançar ao som da musica, e enquanto executo os passos com Ikuto, a plateia e tudo mais ao meu redor parece desaparecer. Deixo a musica me invadir, sentindo a paixão e a intensidade da dança sem realmente pensar nos passos . O movimento de quadril parece acontecer naturalmente enquanto provoco Ikuto e então me afasto. Permaneço sempre na ponta dos pés, e meu corpo não pára de se movimentar um segundo. Sei que a franja de meus vestido está balançando como nunca. mas não presto atenção a isso, já que tudo em que consigo pensar é Ikuto.

Quero-o para mim e pretendo tê-lo.

Nossa rumba acaba com uma pose, em coloco a mão sobre o peito de ikuto e nossos lábios ficam muito próximo,num quase beijo.

– Foi perfeito, Amu - ele sussurra e então me acompanha até a mesa dos juízes, onde esperamos por nossas notas, enquanto recuperamos o fôlego.

– Essa foi uma apresentação e tanto - Ben comenta.- Meus parabéns. Nadeshiko, o que dizem? Myra, vamos começar com você.

– Em primeiro lugar, vocês compreenderam totalmente que a rumba é dançada para o parceiro e não para a plateia.

Estou impressionada. Dez!

Ela ergue sua placa e o público aplaude.

– Carson? O que acha?

– A dança foi sensual e carismática... Se houve qualquer falha na execução, estive muito entretido com a conquista para perceber. - Ele ergue sua placa. - Dez!

Meu coração está disparado e olha para ikuto. Mal consigo me conter.

– Alam , é sua vez.

– Ah... - Alam diz, com um suspiro dramático. - Amu e ikuto vocês são quentes demais! Dou vocês um grande dez!

Não consigo mais evitar ,começo a pular. ikuto não me acompanha, mas sorri e me puxa para mais um abraço, girando-me em um circulo perfeito. Assim que cessam os aplausos, saímos da pista de dança e voltamos á sala verde, onde recebemos abraços e apertos de mão, até que Jackie faz todos se sentarem em seus lugares.

Não consigo me lembrar do resto da competição. Mais tarde, enquanto tento em vão dormir, lembro de alguns momentos das apresentações. Nagihiko foi preciso e divertido, dançando um foxtrote moderno . Tadase e Layla levaram a casa abaixo com versão empolgante do samba, recebendo um dez e dois noves, ficando assim à frente de Nagihiko e atrás de ikuto e eu.

A não ser que os telespectadores discordem com os juízes . Ikuto e eu seremos novamente os primeiros colocados. Ajeito a cabeça sobre o travesseiro macio de penas e sorrio. Quem diria que isso seria possível?


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota:**

_Yo mina...__  
__mais uma capitulo espero que gostem :)__  
__quero comentários._

_**Capitulo 18**_

Certo, ikuto, onde está o óleo?

– Como? - Ele ergue a cabeça da toalha com a qual está secando o suor para me encarar.

– Bom já que está me fazendo trabalhar como uma máquina, preciso de um pouco de óleo nas minhas engrenagens.

Ele franze a testa.

– Quer ganhar esta competição?

– Estava apenas brincando. O que aconteceu com seu senso de humor?

Ele atira a toalha no chão.

– Amu, com a eliminação de Kukai, só restam seis participantes. - Ele segura meus ombros. - Você tem um chance real de ficar em primeiro lugar. Precisamos levar isso a serio.

Sinto que isso significa que não faremos amor tão cedo.

– Então... está dizendo que acha que não devemos ficar juntos?

Ele sorri, com carinho.

– Creio que não seria inteligente de nossa parte.

– Mas não nos impediu de conseguir notas perfeitas.

– Eu sei. E acredite, Amu, não é o quero.

– Não compreendo. Então por que não podemos?

– Porque, como pode ver, estamos discutindo isso agora ço isso há muito tempo e meu instinto me diz para nos focalizarmos na competição. Há muita coisa em risco.

Gostaria de argumentar, mas sei ele tem razão. Então algo me ocorre e não consigo ficar quieta.

– Não está tentando se livrar de mim, está? Porque se esse for o caso, prefiro que diga logo e...

Em um segundo, ikuto passa o braço por minha cintura e me traz para junto de si, beijando-me com paixão.

– Quero encostá-la naquela parede e fazer amor com você até não aguentarmos mais, Amu. Será que isso responde suas duvida?

– Hum...sim.

– Mas devemos guardar a paixão para a pista de dança até esse competição acabar. Acho que vai deixar nossa química ainda mais acentuada,não concorda?

– Acha que podemos...

– Manter as mãos longe um do outro? - Ele apoia a testa na minha. - Não Mas temos que tentar.

Que Deus me ajude. Alias vamos precisar mesmo de muita ajuda divina.

Tínhamos achado que o estilo livre seria mais fácil, mas aqui o céu é o limite e precisamos incorporar passos típicos de dança de salão com movimentos novos e originais. Depois de escutar várias musicas, escolhemos uma canção country bem popular, que certamente vai agradar à população local.

E por fim, falta definir quais serão nossas roupas, Jackie e Maggie são as responsáveis por isso, mas ikuto tem opiniões muito claras do que devemos ou não vestir. Ele decide por usar roupa de caubói, e eu vestirei short jeans curto e uma blusa xadrez branca e vermelha, amarrada debaixo do busto. Depois do vestido da semana passada, creio que não será um choque tão grande.

– Certo, Amu, vamos voltar ao trabalho.

com isso , ikuto quer dizer, vamos voltar a dançar até você não aguentar mais ficar de pé. Acredito que minha nadega esquerda esteja com um enorme hematoma, já que estou tentando imitar o giro que fiz da ultima vez, com as pernas e braços para cima, vários vezes seguidas e sem muito sucesso.

– Já cansou? - ele pergunta, parecendo um pouco cansado também.

– Não, só mais uma vez, por favor. - Coloco as mãos unidas diante do rosto, como se estivesse implorando.

– Está zombando de mim?

– Sim.

– Bem...acho melhor encerrarmos por hoje.

– Está bem.

Continuamos um diante do outro, sem saber ao certo se devemos ou não seguir nossas próprias regras, e então Layla entra apressada pela porta, como um pequeno nos encara e faz um aceno de leve com a cabeça para mim antes de voltar toda sua atenção para ikuto.

– Já que só restam seis casais na competição - ela diz, com seu forte sotaque. - Mitchell quer que apresentemos uma dança para preencher o tempo do programa. Eu disse a ele que nossa especialidade é o tango.

– Era o tango. Passado. Teve sua última dança comigo há muito tempo.

– Mas Mitchell disse...

– Não há nada em meu contrato que diga que preciso dança com você, Layla . Encontre outra pessoa.

Ela o olha com raiva, mas Ikuto não percebe, já qu lhe deu as costas . Ela passa a me encarar, então. Sem ter o que dizer, apenas dou de ombros ,o que parece irritá-la.

Com um gesto brusco, Layla dá meia- volta e deixa a sala. -Ela ainda tem algum efeito sobre você, ikuto?

Ele se vira para me encarar, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– É isso o que pensa?

Dou de ombros.

– Não quero parecer ciumenta, mas quero saber quais são as minhas chances.

Ele se aproxima e afasta alguns fios de cabelos do meu rosto.

– Amu, a verdade é que simplesmente não quero dançar com ela. Layla zombou de meu amor juvenil e me descartou quando não tinha mais valor para ela. Mas, acredite, o que antes eu acreditava ser amor, agora percebo que era apenas uma paixão só me quer de volta porque...

– Porque seu joelho está curado?

Ikuto hesita alguns segundos e então balança a cabeça.

– Não faz diferença. O que importa é ganhar essa competição. Vá jantar e tenha um boa noite de sono, está bem?

Esqueça Layla, ela não merece nosso tempo ou energia.

Gostaria de fazer mais perguntas, contudo ikuto parece cansado e abatido, e não tenho coragem. Embora ele esteja agindo como um homem forte, há algo vulnerável em seus olhos que me deixa de coração partido.

Enquanto caminho de volta para meu quarto, tenho a sensação de que ele está escondendo algo. O problema é que não consigo imaginar o que poderia ser.

Ikuto me faz ensaiar muito o restante da semana, e cada vez que deito em minha cama de noite, sinto meu corpo exausto. Enquanto tento dormir, às vezes sinto como se ainda estivesse dançando. Começo a imaginar se meu equilíbrio ficará danificado para sempre, sendo que nem era bom a principio.

Estou aqui, nos bastidores do blue Star, usando meus trajes de dança, com os cabelos presos de lado em duas tranças feitas contra a vontade de ikuto, mas Jackie foi irredutível e acabou vencendo a discussã também reclamou de ter usar um chapéu preto de caubói, e geralmente sou ignorada durante esse tipo de situação, mas sugeri que usasse o chapéu em nossa pose inicial e depois simplesmente o jogasse longe. Ikuto concordou, irritado e reclamando baixinho em espanhol. Tenho de admitir que ele fica muito sensual de caubói.

– Voce está bem, Amu ? Parece nervosa.

– A gente devia ter... você sabe... feito amor - sussurro.

– Foi por isso que eu estava tão tranquila na semana passada. Seu plano é sem sentido.

Ele me encara, como se eu fosse doida.

– Não é o momento de ficar brava, Amu. Vai perder a concentração.

– Um pouco de carinho não faria mal algum.

– Amu... - Ikuto continua me encarando.

– Um pouco de sexo não teria machucado ninguém e eu não teria passado as noite acordada pensando em você. - Gesticulo com as mãos para cima e continuo: - Agora olhe para mim. Estou tensa como um elástico, e preciso fazer aquele maldito giro no final e...

Ikuto me faz calar com um beijo apaixonando. Isso é como beber água depois de um maratona. Entrego-me ao beijo sem me importa que meu batom esteja saindo ou que Nagihiko vá acabar sua dança selvagem e desajeitada em alguns segundos. Quando ele se afasta, me deixando encantada pergunta:

– Isso ajudou?

Faço que sim e então ouço um pequeno grito. Jackie e Maggie vêm correndo até nós, com seus cosméticos.

– O que estavam pensando?- Jackie diz e então retoca meu batom freneticamente.- Estão loucos?

Maggie limpa a boca de ikuto com um lenço.

– Coloque seu chapéu.

Ele obedece e ela ajusta o chapéu no angulo certo.

– Não consigo enxergar assim.

– Mas é assim que fica bom.

– Silencio! - Jackie pede.

Enquanto estamos sendo retocados, Nagihiko e sua parceira estão recebendo suas notas. Os juízes não ficaram impressionados com a dança e deram nota cinco e seis.

– A seguir teremos Amu e Ikuto!

Corremos para o centro da pista de dança e fazemos nossa pose inicial, esperando a musica começar. Quando ikuto atira seu chapéu longe, a plateia grita, animada. Graças ao beijos, estou relaxada e com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Ikuto incorporou vários movimentos do cha-cha-chá em nossa palmas, acompanhando o ritmo e nos impulsionando ainda mais.

Meu giro se aproxima e sinto o coração disparar. Digo a mim mesma que posso fazer isso. Ikuto me segura pelas mãos e me joga por entre suas pernas. Saio derrapando pelo chão e então começo a girar. Quando as ultimas notas da musica são tocadas, ele segura minha mão e me puxa para cima, para nossa pose final.

A plateia fica de pé e muitos estão pulando e gritando.

– Incrível! Simplesmente incrível! - O grande sorriso de Ben se abre quando ele aponta o microfone para ikuto, provavelmente sabendo que estou lá de tonta a essa altura.

– Obrigada. Amu tem trabalho sem parar nesse giro .

Foi um risco, já que é tão difícil de controlar, mas sabíamos que precisávamos nos esforçar agora que a competição está chegando ao fim.

– O publico certamente se divertiu. Vamos ver o que nosso queridos juízes tem a dizer. Carson?

– Bem devo dizer que estava um pouco apreensivo quando a musica começou, mas certamente me fizeram mudar de opinião. - Ele ergue a placa com um nove.

– Myra ?

– Amu, querida, você é demais! Essas pernas são perfeitas para dançar e espero que você nunca pare. Ikuto, você transformou essa garota em uma dançarina e tanto! Minha nota é dez!.

A plateia aplaude tanto que Ben precisa acalmá-los antes de pedir a opinião de Alem.

– Ikuto, você estava excelente! Mas era de se esperar, afinal é um grande campeão e professor de dança. Mas Amu... - Ele faz um pausa para levar as mãos ao rosto e balançar a cabeça. - Vê-la desabrochar e dançar com tanta paixão... Estou encantado! Você dança como ninguém! Minha nota é dez!

Estou prestes a chorar, algo que ikuto deve perceber, pois me guia para fora da pista de dança, o que não é fácil, já que ainda me sinto um pouco tonta. Deveríamos voltar para a sala verde, porém ikuto quebra as regras e me leva para fora do galpão, onde o ar frio me ajuda a recuperar o equilíbrio. Ele me abraça com carinho, em meio ao estacionamento vazio,onde nenhuma câmera pode nos o rosto em seu peito.

– Você está bem?

– Sim - respondo, não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas.

– Amu, essas são...como se diz...

– Lagrimas de felicidade?

– Sim , isso.São?

– Ninguém nunca me elogiou desse jeito.

– Nem mesmo pela torta de carne de sua mãe?

Minha risada sai, misturada às lagrimas.

– Você está desenvolvendo um belo senso de que não teve outra opção, convivendo comigo o tempo todo.

– Amu...- Ele caricia minhas costas. - Posso ter lhe ensinado a dança, mas você me ensinou a rir...a sentir alegria novamente.

Inclino a cabeça pata trás, para encará-lo.

– Formamos um belo par, você e eu. Não acha?

– Sem duvida. - ikuto se inclina e me beija suavemente.

Este pode não ser o melhor momento, mas decido que é hora de lhe dizer o que sinto.

– Sabe, depois que meu pai morreu, tudo que eu conhecia em minha vida mudou num instante. Você deve ter sentido o mesmo quando seu pai ficou doente.

– Sim. Fez com que eu valorizasse minha família.

– E teve de assumir a responsabilidade e salvar negócio da família. Temos muito mais em comum do que pensamos a principio. - Estou a ponto de dizer que estou apaixonada por ele, no entanto ikuto me interrompe.

– Amu, a respeito disso, há algo que quero que...

– Aí estão vocês! - Jackie grita e ergue as mãos. - Encontrei-os, Maggie. - Ela me olha. - Sim, precisamos de um retoque. Esqueceram que precisam voltar para o encerramento do programa?

– Só queríamos respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Acho que perdemos a noção do tempo. - ikuto diz, tentando acalmá-la.

– Bem, quase me deram um ataque do coração! Entrem aqui imediatamente!


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota:**

Yo! Mina agradeço pro todos que comentaram esta ficção mas chego o fim!  
Espero que gostem do ultimo capitulo No Ritmo do amor .  
Obrigado por tudo terem paciência por me atura .

( Vou começa escrever ultimo capitulo Meu Salvador)

Boa leitura a todos!

Onegai comentários ;D vai deixa autora baka muito feliz em saber vocês realmente gostarão da Ficção.  
Kissus ate aproxima ...

**Capitulo 19 Final!**

-Mas quem foi que inventou essa dança?- pergunto,enquanto fazemos um pequeno intervalo.

Ikuto está secando o suor do rosto com uma toalha, procuro,sem sucesso,não ficar obervando o movimento de seus músculos sob a camiseta branca. Preciso disfarçar meu suspiro com um bocejo. O beijo no estacionamento é o mais perto que chegamos de algo intimo nos últimos dias e nunca terminamos aquela conversa, já que não tivemos nenhum tempo livre.

Quando não estamos ensaiando, estamos sendo fotografados para matérias em revistas. Pois é! Ainda tenho dificuldade em me acostumar com a ideia de ser famosa.

Sei que essa fama vai passar logo, mas mesmo assim...

Kukai, Tadase, Nadeshigo e eu somos entrevistados para as matérias, e isso será algo que contaremos para nossos netos no futuro.

- Quer saber quem inventou o passo rápido? - Ikuto pergunta, depois de beber um gole de água.

- Sim, para poder matá-lo.

Ikuto ri, pela primeira vez nesta manhã.

- Nos anos vinte, as bandas estavam tocando o passo rápido mais rápido do que tradicional, fazendo com que fosse difícil para os casais acompanharem. E depois de um tempo, acrescentaram batidas mais rápidas ainda, influenciados por outros ritmos musicais.

- Ah. Quando essa competição acabar, quero continuar danç me contou que há muitas pessoas em Kyoto querendo aprender.

Ikuto parece contente com minha resposta.

- Creio que Mitchell sempre suspeito que este programa seria mais do que uma sátira. Ele conseguiu atrair uma audiência para seu canal que vai além de garotos que querem apenas dar umas risadas.

-Ele é um homem muito inteligente.

Ikuto me faz sinal para que voltemos a ensaiar.

- Certo, hora de aprender os passos.

-Ainda não aprendemos?

- Não. E precisamos trabalhar o movimento de suas perna e a quantidade de peso que joga sobre o calcanhar.

- Há um mês , eu não teria entendido nada, mas agora...

- Sei. Estou aprendendo muito também,Amu. Mais do que você imagina.

Pergunto-me o que quis dizer com isso, mas ele liga o som e uma musica muito animada, começa a tocar.

- Vamos dançar com essa musica?

- É um pouco arriscado, eu sei, mas se encaixa perfeitamente na coreografia, e a esta altura precisamos nos arriscar. Acho que a plateia vai adorar.

-Mas a batida da musica não pára de acelerar!

- Não é à toa que o ritmo se chama " Passo rápido".

- Elas querem nos vestir como personagens caipiras.

- E você concordou?

- Ás vezes é preciso fazer uma concessão, penso eu. O truque será tornar a coreografia incrível, para provarmos que caipiras podem dançar, sim. Acha que consegue? Podemos repensar tudo.

- Não acredito que está pedindo a minha opinião.

Ikuto dá um passo minha direção.

- Eu valorizo muito a sua opinião.

- Obrigada. Estou acostumada a fazer sempre o que me pedem , mas é muito bom saber que alguém se interessa pelo que penso.

Ele coloca as mãos sobre meus ombros.

- Amu, além de linda, você é inteligente. Precisa falar o que pensa. Por exemplo, diga à sua mãe que quer ir estudar culinária. Deixe-a saber quais são seus sonhos sobre as sobremesas e cafés que você quer servir na lanchonete.

- Você me faz sentir como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Ikuto sorri, carinhoso, e por um momento acho que vai me beijar.

-Vou cobrar isso de você, Esta coreografia é difícil.

Erguendo o queixo, digo:

- Veremos.

Com o passar da semana,passo a desejar que o banjo e o passo rápido jamais tivessem sido inventados. Durante nosso ensaio geral no Blue Star, na tarde de sexta, a fadiga me atinge tanto física quanto mentalmente.

- Amu, não pode se esquecer de sorrir. A dança é leve e apresentação deve estar impecável.

- Perdão, ikuto. Estou tentando, mas é difícil sorrir quando meus pés estão me matando.

- Eu sei.- Ele me abraça inesperadamente. Seus braços fortes ao meu redor me confortam e , por um momento, me protegem de todo o estresse e preocupação das semifinais.

- Sinto muito por fazê-la ensaiar tanto, mas faço isso porque acredito em você.

Com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro , respondo:

- Tenho tanto medo de decepcionar a todos...

- Amu, isso seria impossível. Ganhando ou perdendo, não decepcionará ninguém. Sabe disso, não?

- Mas significa tanto para minha família...

- Pare de se preocupar tanto. Tudo vai dar certo, confie em mim.

- Ikuto, fico feliz que tenha fé, mas não tenho tanta certeza assim.

- Apenas confie em mim. - Ele inclina a cabeça e me dá um leve beijo nos lábios. Creio que deveria ser algo rápido,mas quando nossos lábios se tocam, perdemos o controle e de repente estamos nos beijando intensamente.

- Hum...desculpem-me por interromper seu pequeno...interlúdio- diz a voz esnobe de Layla.

- Mas acabou o tempo de vocês. Tadase e eu precisamos ensaiar.

Ikuto se afasta e mantém um braço ao redor de minha cintura.

- Deixa-a em paz. - Tadase olha para Layla, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah, que bonitinho! Você tem tanto o homem rico quanto o pobre, vindo em defesa de sua integridade caipira.

- Basta, Layla!

Sinto ikuto ficar tenso. Mas espere um segundo...Olho para ikuto, confusa.

-Rico? Do que ela está falando?

-Ah, deixei escapar um segredinho.- Layla desdenha e coloca a mão sobre a boca, zombeteira. - Não sabia que Ikuto é milionário? Ele é o proprietário do Estúdio Starlight.

- Eu sei. - Olho para ikuto, confusa. - Na cidade do México , não é?

Layla ri.

- Sim, e com franquias espalhadas por todos os Estados Unidos. Meu Deus, parece que está fora de seu elemento, garotinha do interior.

Olho para ikuto e sua expressão diz tudo. Sinto um nó no estomago, mas não dou a Layla a satisfação de me ver arrasada.

- Você é ridícula - Tadase diz a Layla. - Se não tivesse assinado um contrato, iria embora.

- Ah sei. - Ela zomba. - E perderia a chance de ganhar o dinheiro? Acho que não. Mas tem sorte, Tadase. Sou a única que pode vencer Ikuto.

- Bem, voce tem sorte por ser uma mulher, caso contrário, estaria no chão a esta altura.

- Que atitude caipira. Acho sua atitude rude muito sensual. -Ela desliza uma mão sugestivamente sobre o peito de Tadase.

- Eu não a tocaria nem que fosse a última mulher na Terra.

Com impaciência, ela retira a mão.

- A perda é sua , então.

- Tadase, não deixe que ela o tire do serio - peço, sentido culpa pela situação.

- Não se preocupe. - Ele consegue sorrir. - Vamos dançar o tango e devo tratá-la mal, e acredite-me não será tão difícil.

- Chega! - Layla balança a mão para ikuto e para mim. - Vão embora logo.

Ikuto parece prestes a explodir, então seguro a mão dele e o puxo.

- Vamos, não vale a pena.

- Tem razão.

Reunimos nossas coisas e deixamos o salão apressadamente. Assim que chegamos ao estacionamento ensolarado, encaro ikuto.

- Então você é proprietário de uma rede de estúdios de dança e não apenas de um?

Ele assente e parece um pouco embaraçado.

- Quando assumi os negócios do meu pai, me sentia tão culpado com toda a situação que me joguei de cabeça nos negócios. Consegui me reerguer, e a dança de salão estava se tornando popular outra vez, nos Estados Unidos. Decidi criar franquias do estúdio na hora participar deste programa para aumentar a fama do Estúdio Starlight, por isso fiquei tão nervoso quando descobri que não passava de uma brincadeira. Mas, Amu, agora significa muito para mim. Por favor, acredite.

- E por que nunca me contou?

- Não achei que fosse importante.

- Isso não é verdade, ou teria me contado. Estava com medo que eu tentasse agarrá-lo, como Layla?

- Claro que não - ele responde, irritado. Então passa as mãos pelos cabelos. - Você entendeu tudo errado.

- Creio que sim. - Engulo em seco. - Pois pensei que podia confiar em você, Ikuto. Assim como pediu que eu fizesse. Achei que sabia quem você era, mas obviamente estava errada.

- Não menti para você, Amu.

- Não, só me fez acreditar,convenientemente,que trabalhava num pequeno negocio de família, mas estava enganada. Layla tinha razão, estou fora do meu elemento aqui.

- Dou-lhe as costas e começo a me afastar, o que é realmente tolo, já que ikuto é quem tem um carro, no entanto preciso sair dali.

- Amu , espere - Ele implora e segura meu braço.- Não disse nada antes porque achei que iria reagir assim, como está fazendo agora.

- Deveria ter sido honesto. Estou agindo assim porque mentiu, não porque tem dinheiro.

- Mesmo? Tem certeza disso?

Penso a respeito por alguns segundos.

-Não, está certo. Isso muda tudo.

Ele me puxa para perto de si.

-Muda o que sente por mim, Amu? - A brisa faz com que meus cabelos voem sobre meu rosto e ele os afasta suavemente. -Com certeza deve saber que estou me apaixonando por você. Não deixe que isso nos afaste. Eu tenho alguns estúdios, e dai?

- Ah, ikuto! Sinto como se um grande abismo tivesse se aberto entre nós. Já é difícil lidar com a competição. isso é muita coisa para mim.

- Entendo. Precisa se concentrar na dança.

- Sim, preciso. Vou voltar para o acampamento e descansar.

- Quer que eu a leve de volta?

- Não. vou com a limusine. Nos vemos no ensaio geral mais tarde.

Assim que volto para meu quarto, me deito na cama e fico encarando o teto. Gostaria de acreditar que o fato de ikuto ser rico não faz diferença. Quero dizer, sou louca ou que?

Ele é lindo, rico e deixou claro que está se apaixonando por mim. Então, por que sinto como se meu mundo tivesse desabado?

- Podemos fazer isso, Amu. -Ikuto aperta minha mão de leve, enquanto esperamos nos bastidores para apresentar nossa versão do passo rápido. Somos o último casal da noite, o que ele diz ser uma boa coisa. O salão está lotado, e Ami me informou que os ingressos para esta noite e para a final estão sendo vendidos a preço de ouro pela internet e que não há um quarto de hotel vago na cidade.

Sinto-me deslocada, com o short jeans desfiado e que deveríamos estar dançando quadrilha e não dança de salão. Meu Deus, onde estávamos com a cabeça?

- É isso ai, minha gente! - Ben anuncia,com seu sorriso muito branco. - Agora, antes de apresentação do último casal nesta noite, vamos para um intervalo comercial. Logo mais estaremos de volta Dançando em Kyoto!

Ikuto e eu nos posicionamos no centro da pista de dança.

Os três minutos de espera parecem intermináveis, mas então as luzes se atendem novamente e a musica Duelo de Banjos começa a tocar.

Ouço a plateia que parece chocada e algumas risadas ao fundo e imagino que isso não seja bom, ou talvez estejam compreendendo nossa ço tudo e tento me concentrar nos passos complicados. Minhas tranças pulam para cima e para baixo e tento manter um sorriso nos lábios, mas deve parecer forçado. Nossos movimentos estão sincronizados e Ikuto me guia com precisão.

Agora vem a parte quando os banjos da musica começam a duelar,acelerando o ritmo,e precisamos executar passos bastante complicados.A plateia vai à loucura e finalmente consigo sorrir de verdade ao perceber que estamos conseguindo passar pela parte difícil. Terminamos a dança com uma pose, em estou inclinada sobre o joelho de ikuto,com perna direita erguida no ar.

Mais uma vez,somos aplaudidos de pé pelo publico,que segura cartazes com incentivos, Ikuto me ergue juntos agradecemos a todos e aproveitamos ao maximo o que os aplausos começam a diminuir, nos aproximamos da mesa do júri.

-Mas que escolha interessante de musica e fantasias- Ben comenta. -Estavam tentando dizer algo ao publico?

-Por sorte ele oferece o microfone a ikuto, já que ainda estou sem fôlego.

-Para falar a verdade, sim Tenho de admitir que ao iniciar esta competição,estava bastante cético, principalmente quando conheci os que seria impossível. Mas como nossas vestes sugerem,qualquer um pode aprender a dança.A dança de salão depende do romance,isso e muito mais. -Ele acena para a plateia,que grita e aplaude histericamente.

-Tem razão - Ben sorri,e creio que pela primeira vez, seu sorriso é sincero. - Vamos falar com nossos queridos juí ?

-Ikuto e Amu, esta apresentação foi única e muito divertida.

Sinto meu coração acelerar quando ele hesita. Isso não pode ser bom.

- A técnica estava presente,mas...faltou não parecia muito confortável,e como estamos próximos do final, é exatamente agora que tudo faz diferença. Minha nota é oito.

A plateia fica segura minha mão e a aperta de leve.

-Myra?

-Bem.- Ela fica de pé. - Já deixei bem claro que vocês dois são meus preferidos. Mas esse não foi seu melhor desempenho. Gostei muito da musica e da dança. E até de suas roupas, porém algo estava faltando na química entre vocês.

- Minha nota é oito.

A plateia começa a pede silencio mais uma vez.

- Alem,seja rápido,pois estamos sem tempo.

-Amu,sabe que eu amo você,mas...detestei as roupas e a musica. A dança foi maravilhosa, mesmo que faltasse um pouco de emoçã ê e ikuto sempre tem algo especial que deixa a pista em chamas, contudo está noite senti que estavam pouco à que dancem a rumba na semana que vem, se permanecerem no programa, já que é a química entre vocês que os destaca dos demais. Minha nota também é oito.

As vaias da audiência são abafadas pelo discurso final de Ben.

Estou me sentindo péssima e gostaria de poder sair correndo, mas mamãe e Ami estão esperando por me guia por entre as pessoas até chegarmos a ãe me abraço.

-Aqueles juízes não sabem de nada! Você e ikuto estavam incríveis, e suas roupas são lindas!

Ami me abraça também.

-Você ainda está no segundo lugar,Amu. Continue firme. O que importa é a semana que vem.

-Se eu chegar até lá.

-Vocês são os favoritos desde o começo. Vão chegar lá.

- Aguente firme, minha querida.

Quando chegamos ao Rabbit Run,Nadeshigo me puxa de lado.

-Vamos para o meu quarto, podemos beber uma taça de vinho.

- Está bem, mas antes vou trocar de roupa.

Vou até meu quarto e visto uma calça confortável e ão sigo até o quarto de Nadeshigo.

-E então, á se sentindo bem? - Ela me oferece uma taça de vinho.

Dou de ombros,sem conseguir dizer nada.

-Pode me contar.

-Ikuto é rico.

Nadeshigo quase engasga com o vinho e se senta na cama.

- É mesmo?Muito rico?

-Não tenho que é milionário.

-E por que não está sorrindo?

-Porque isso muda tudo.

-Nem me fale. Mas por que isso é uma coisa ruim?

-Pensei que ele fosse como eu...que tivesse um pequeno negócio de família em suas mã em vez disso, é um empresário, dono de estúdios de dança por todo o país! E o pior é que nunca disse nada. Me fez acreditar que era um homem comum...exceto por ser um campeão de dança, é claro,mas não rico! Ele mentiu para mim, Nadeshigo. Não é quem eu pensava. Isso muda tudo. Estou completamente fora de meu elemento.

-Quem disse isso?

- Layla.

-Ela que se dane.

-Nadeshigo!

-Mas é verdade!

-Bem, não importa. Ela tem razão, não sou boa o bastante.

-Isso é mentira, e você sabe.

- Já era complicado que ele fosse de outro país, sofisticado e tudo o mais. E ainda por cima é rico? É demais.

-Olhe, está semana foi difí que ikuto tem muito dinheiro foi um choque, e sim ele deveria ter sido honesto com você.Mas Amu, ele deve ter percebido que isso a assustaria e , pelo jeito, tinham razã o que digo, quanto mais tempo deixar passar, mais difícil fica para consertar as coisas. Talvez devesse entender o lado dele.

-Não vejo como eu poderia ficar com alguém tão...

-Podre de rico? É, isso realmente é um problema...

-É,sim.

-Por favor, Amu, diga a verdade. Então ele a fez acreditar que era algo diferente do que realmente é, mas não fez nada tão terrível assim. Qual é o problema de verdade?

Tomo um gole do vinho para evitar a pergunta, mas Nadeshigo me encara, pacientemente.

-Está bem! Não que essas coisas não façam diferença,porque fazem! Mas estou...com muito apaixonada por ikuto e tenho medo do que pode acontecer quando essa competição acabar e nossos quinze minutos de fama tiverem passado.

-Ikuto gosta de você, será que não percebe? Deixe de bobagem e diga logo a ele como se sente!

- Não acredito que você foi eliminada!- digo a Nadeshigo, enquanto a limusine nos leva de volta à abraçadas e chorando,enquanto Kukai e Tadase tentam nos acalmar.-kukai,não acredito que foi eliminado também!- Assim que digo isso,volto a chorar e abraçar Nadeshigo.

-Bem, não estou falar a verdade,estava com saudade de meu caminhão.E agora recebo cartas de mulheres por todo o país que querem me conhecer...Algumas até querem se casar comigo. -Ele ri. - Quero voltar a trabalhar e compensar o tempo perdido.

-Faz Bem- Tadase diz, e então recebe uma cotovelada de Nadeshigo.

Quando chegamos ao acampamento, nos abraçamos, já que Nadeshigo e Kukai partirão pela manhã. Mitchell anunciou que todos os participantes estariam reunidos na grande final, na próxima segunda- feira.

- Boa sorte a vocês dois - Kukai deseja.

- E você, mantenha sua promessa - Nadeshigo sussurra em meu ouvido. - Boa sorte.

-Sei, você vai torcer por Tadase - brinco.

-Sim, mas detesto que Layla seja sua parceira. E se você vencer, vou ficar feliz também. O dinheiro é sempre bem-vindo,mas ficaremos bem sem não esqueça de dizer a Ikuto como se sente,está bem?

- Pode deixar.

Deixar que ikuto saiba como me sinto é algo bastante difícil,ainda mais agora que ele está agindo o tempo todo como cada vez mais frustrada, com o passar da semana. Na sexta-feira ,já cheguei ao meu limite.

- Ikuto , precisamos conversar - peço, durante um de nossos intervalos.

Ele concorda.

-Eu sei, mas precisamos nos concentrar na dança.A rumba é nossa,Amu, vamos manter o foco.

-Não sabia que vencer era tão importante para você.

-Claro que é importante ...por você.

-Mesmo? Ou será que só quer vencer Layla?

Ele joga sua garrafa de água no lixo com mais força do que necessário.

-Como pode dizer isso?

-Estou enganada?

-Claro que sim, conversar amanhã,depois da competiçã precisamos voltar a ensaiar.

-Está bem. Mas quero conversar logo com você.

Ikuto assente e me dá um beijo breve na testa antes de começarmos a dançar novamente.

-Nossa - digo,assim que Tadase e eu entramos no Blue mesas de bar e cadeiras rústicas foram cobertas com linho branco.E todas as paredes estão cobertas por um tecido prateado,muito bem instalado. -Está tão elegante!

-Pois é! -Assim como eu, Tadase está chocado com a mudança.

- Vocês dois, venham aqui.- Jackie nos chama de volta à sala verde,para cuidar de nossa maquiagem.

-Onde está ikuto? - pergunto.

-Ele e os demais instrutores vieram mais cedo para cá.

Eles tem um grande número de dança juntos,que será apresentado no inicio do quer adicionar glamour e segurar os telespectadores até o final do programa,quando vocês dois se apresentarão.

-E então - Maggie pergunta. - Estão animados?

-Estou nervoso demais! -Tadase responde e eu concordo.

-Sim .Amanhã será o dia.

Jackie volta a prender os aplique de cabelo em minha cabeça.

-Ikuto já viu sua roupa? Muito sensual...Creio que superei dessa vez.

Sinto meu rosto corar.

-Não. Não o tenho visto muito exceto nos ensaios.

-Bem, os instrutores tem trabalhando muito nessa dança á uma apresentação incrível!

Estou feliz por saber que ikuto não esteve sumido apenas para me tem andado cheio de segredos,o que me deixa passado muito tempo falando no celular e até o atendeu durante nossos ensaios! Quando perguntei do que se tratava, ele apenas deu de ombros e disse que eram negócios.

Tento não me sentir tão incomodada por isso,mas parece que ikuto está se afastando cada vez mais de mim.

Vê-lo dança com os outros instrutores e notar o quanto é bom não me deixa mais seis semanas,aprendemos muito,mas ver os profissionais dançando é algo de tirar o fô que estão fazendo pequenas amostra de cada tipo de dança,mudando de parceiros conforme dançam.

Quando Layla rodopia até os braços de ikuto,sinto muita inveja de sua graciosidade de movimentos,algo que eu nunca se pudesse ler minha olha em minha direção e ergue uma -me como se estivesse de volta aos baile do colégio,em que eu sempre ficava de lado, observando os completamente insegura e tenho consciência de minha insignificância.

-O que estou fazendo aqui? - sussurro,sentindo as mãos geladas e o estomago revirando.

Penso que vou passar mal e saio do prédio,esperando que o ar fresco possa me acalmar .Sentindo-me fraca, apoio as mãos na parede de tijolo,sem querer sujar meu vestido de dança, e espero a sensação de tontura passar.

-Aí está você.

Vejo ikuto se aproximar.

-Você está bem?

-Não, não me sinto muito bem.

-Será que comeu alguma coisa que fez mal?

-Deve ser . - Não é uma resposta sincera,mas é melhor do que dizer que nunca mais vou dançar na minha vida.

- O que você comeu no jantar?

Minhas mãos está tremendo e minha cabeça está um grande vazio.

-Um hambúrguer.

Claro que não quero lhe contar que estou tendo um ataque de pânico e que terá de dançar a rumba sozinho.

-Acha que vai poder dançar? Somos os próximos.

-Não.

-Você precisa voltar para acampamento.

-Acho que sim.

-Vou voltar com você.

-Não! Vou ficar bem.

-Está , vou com você.-Ele me olha preocupado.

-Não...só me ajude e chegar até a limusine.

Ele não parece convencido,mas assente e passa um braço no redor da minha cintura.O motorista está inclinado sobre o carro e se endireita ao ver Ikuto me ajudando.

-O que aconteceu?

- Ela não está passando á que pode levá-la de volta?

- É claro.

Ele abre a porta eu hesito antes de entrar.

-Será que Mitchell vai ficar bravo comigo? Perder esse ensaio é algo sério.

-Eu cuido disso -Ikuto me assegura.

-Está bem, obrigada.

-Descanse um que eu chame um medico?

-Não Vou ficar bem.

Consigo me segurar durante todo o trajeto e subo até meu quarto,onde tiro a fantasia a penduro cuidadosamente no armá disso, não aguento mais e me deixo desabar em cima da cama.

Sinto as lágrimas escorrerem por meu comigo mesma,coloco um travesseiro sobre o rosto e acabo adormecendo.

Sonho que estou danç uma criança novamente e estou dançando em um grande campo aberto...co meu me gira no ar e estou rindo,sem qualquer preocupação em minha mente.

-Gire de novo,papai - peço ,com minha voz de garotinha.

-Você vai fica tonta.

- Não me dançar...gire de novo.

Ele me gira e estou rodopiando e rindo, de olhos fechados passo sentir o cheiro do mato e o sol em meu rosto e estou tão feliz...mas quando abro os olhos,meu pai se foi,e estou dançando sozinha.

Quando acordo, na manhã seguinte,me lembro do sonho -me se poderia significar alguma coisa. Por mais que tente, não consigo compreender o que este sonho poderia me a vida é muito curta? Que a felicidade é passageira? O quê?

Estou me agarrando a essa atitude agressiva e determinada com todos as minhas forças, enquanto ikuto e eu aguardamos nos bastidores por nossa última apresentação.

Tadase e Layla,mais uma vez, estão arrasando com seu tanto dramático e bem executado.A plateia está terminam de dançar,Ben tem dificuldade em fazer com que fiquem em silencio, para que os juízes possam dar suas notas.

-Maravilhoso - diz Ben,sorrindo para boatos de que os dois ficaram juntos ontem à noite. - Estou encantado.

Encantado? Que nojo. Sussurro no ouvido de ikuto:

-Pelo amor de Deus...

Ele sorri e é obvio que está feliz por me ver de volta à minha disposição de sempre.

- É isso mesmo. Estou pronta para acabar com Layla.

-Carson, o que nos diz? - Ben pergunta... e será que acabou de piscar para Layla?

-Adorei! Dez!

-É isso aí! -Ben exclama, e eu gostaria de jogar algo em sua testa. - Myra?

- Que sensual! Tadase, dessa vez você acertou todos os passos.E essa expressão em seu rosto! Minha nossa! Dez!

-Drago.- Sinto meu coração afundar no peito.

-Agora, apresentando sua última dança em Dançando em Kyoto , vamos receber Amu e Ikuto, dançando a rrrumba!

Ben prolonga o "r" e cria uma onda de excitação na plateia.

As luzes se concentram no centro da pista de dança, onde ikuto e eu aguardamos,em nossa pose inicial,que a musica comece.

Meu coração dispara quando ouço a batida da musica. olho nos olhos de ikuto e deixo que a melodia contagiante me ,tudo ao nosso redor parece sumir, e deixo que a dança sensual tome conta do meu o quadril e então me afasto de ikuto, ele me puxa para um quase beijo e me afasto novamente, rodopiando e fazendo com que ele me persiga, querendo mais.

Meus pés não param um segundo, e a franja de meu vestido balança para todos os movimentos se aceleram um pouco enquanto dançamos, sincronizados, e continuo fazendo ikuto me ão ele me agarra quando a musica chega ao fim, e devemos encerrar a apresentação com uma pose em que nossos lábios quase se vez disso ikuto me beijo de verdade,enquanto as luzes se apagam sobre nós.

Quando as luzes se acendem em seguida,ele me ergue e agradecemos à plateia.Há um silencio no salão que me deixa à beira de um ataque de nervos. Por que não estão aplaudindo? A mão de ikuto se aperta sobre a minha e começo a quando nos inclinamos para agradecer novamente,o publico fica de pé e começa a gritar e a bater palmas.

Ikuto me gira e sorrindo,vamos até a mesa dos juízes.

Ben, que sempre tem um grande sorriso nos lábios,está parado, nos encarando,até que finalmente volta à realidade e diz:

-Puxa... Perdoem-me,estava sem palavras,o que é algo muito o risco de soar tolo, devo dizer que a rumba de vocês estava ,tem algo a dizer?

-Eu só deixo que a musica e a emoção assumam o controle.

-Carson, o que acha da última dança de ikuto e amu?

-Fiquei tão encantado que tenho de dar a vocês um dez!

-Myra?

-Ikuto e amu, se houve falhas técnicas, eu não percebi já que estava tão envolvida com a emoção da danç primeira vez que dançaram a rumba, eu senti a sensualidade e a dessa vez,havia algo ainda mais profundo e fiquei emocionada com sua apresentaçã nota também é dez.

-Alam ?

-Tadase e layla nos trouxeram o calor ,a conquista, mas Amu e ikuto nos trouxeram o amor, a emoção! Ambas as apresentações foram maravilhosas de se a vocês um dez! Suponho que o público fique responsável de decidir quem vencerá.

- Vocês ouviram,pessoal! - Ben anuncia,sobre os aplausos da plateia. - A decisão é do público! Liguem para o numero que aparece na tela de sua tevê ou votem em nosso site ,para acabar com este empate. Voltaremos mais uma vez para a entrega do premio e coroação do vencedor!

Até lá!

-Quero encontrar mamãe e ami! - grito para que ikuto possa me ouvir em meio ao barulho que toma conta do salão.

Começamos a nos mover em meio ás alguma forma,nossas mãos acabam se separando e sou cercada por enorme seguranças, que me empurram para fora, até a limusine, onde Tadase já está aguardando. Admiradores correm em direção ao carro e o motorista diz algo para os seguranças e liga o motor do carro.

-Precisamos sair daqui antes que bloqueiem a estrada .

Tadase balança a cabeça.

- Que loucura, não ?

-É .- Entramos na limusine e , pela janela, vejo que algumas pessoas tentam nos seguir. - Isso é surreal.

-Você foi maravilhosa esta noite - Tadase comenta,com um sorriso.

- Você também! Gostaria que pudéssemos ganhar a competição juntos.

Tadase dá de ombros.

- Eu bem gostaria de ganhar o dinheiro, mas o que já consegui com esta competição vale muito mais do que cinquenta mil.

-Tadase, fico tão feliz por você e Nadeshiko estarem juntos!

-Obrigado. Vejo que você também está apaixonada, Amu .Estou certo?

Mordendo o lábios inferior,balanço a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Espero que dê tudo certo para vocês també é um bom rapaz.

-Obrigada.Há muitas complicações, mas espero que possamos supera-las.

- Se realmente o ama, não deixe que nada fique em seu caminho.

Permanecemos em silencio,cada um envolvido com seus próprios pensamentos.

Mitchell nos dá o domingo de folga, mas nos aconselha a não ir até a cidade, pois há muitos repórteres,fotógrafos e admiradores por lá .Sem querer enfrentar esse tipo de coisa, passo o dia em meu quarto, assistindo a filmes na tevê e procurando não pensar muito no dia seguinte. Depois de tentar falar com ikuto diversas vezes,percebo que a luz vermelha do aparelho de telefone está piscando e corro para a mensagem.

_Olá , uma ligação e precisei deixar a cidade a negócios,então só vou estar de volta segunda-feira à tarde ou talvez só na hora da competição, dependendo da situaçã ligar em seu celular,mas deve estar desligado._

Draga!

Um dia sem danç tenha desejado isso muitas vezes durante as últimas seis semanas,agora já não sinto o mais se pudesse dançar com não ser tão boa quanto Layla,mas como Carson disse, compenso com minha emoção.

Claro que depois de ouvir a mensagem,não consigo mais me concentrar na tevê,onde está passando um comédia.

Isso me faz pensar em Ami, mas já falei com ela e com mamãe duas vezes hoje e creio que não consigo mais ouvi-los dizer para não me preocupar em ão fico deitada na cama,pensando em ikuto e imaginando de que tipo de negócio ele está tratando num ridículas me passam pela cabeça,como ele estar visitando sua namorada secreta ou que foi para casa e nunca mais retornará.Depois de imaginar uma porção de bobagens, quase todas ruins,exceto pela visão dele comprando um anel de noivado para mim,me viro de lado para dormir um pouco. Sonho que estou dançando tango com ikuto...então creio que meu dia não foi completamente sem dança.

-O momento pelo qual estivemos esperando finalmente chegou! - Ben anuncia,no centro da pista de dança.A plateia está chama os instrutores para número de danç presentes,exceto ikuto,que ainda não de sinal de vida.Já passei da raiva à preocupação, e agora estou irritada. Como ele ousa não estar aqui neste momento? E então imagino que algo ruim pode ter acontecido.

Drago,espero que ele esteja bem.

Quando a dança acaba,os instrutores sentam-se cadeiras, do lado oposto de onde ,quando Ben anuncia que as votações foram encerradas e que vai revelar o vencedor, vejo Ikuto entrar de fininho e senta-se em sua cadeira. Ele está usando smoking, como os demais instrutores.

Minha raiva desaparece e me sinto aliviada que ele esteja bem.

-Vamos anunciar o vencedor de Dançando em Kyoto...logo após o intervalo comercial.

-Ah!, não ! - Nadeshiko sussurra em meu ouvido. - O suspense está me matando!

-Nem me fale.

-Agora vamos anunciar o vencedor dos cinquenta mil dólares! - Ben diz e recebe um envelope de papel.- Aguardem um instante. - Ele pede, e a plateia fica irritada.- Michell , venha até aqui e acabe com o suspense!

Mitchell,também usando smoking, e com os cabelos grisalhos penteados para trás, vem até nós e toma o microfone nas mãos.

-Obrigado, Ben. - Ele se vira em direção aos juízes.- E um agradecimento especial a Carson, Myra e Alam! - A plateia aplaude educadamente, mas é possível sentir a ansiedade no ar.

-A margem de votos entre Amu e Tadase e seus respectivos parceiros foi tão pequena que não achei certo entregarmos o prêmio a apenas um dos dois .Então, depois de uma cuidadosa consideração, decidi dividir o prêmio em dinheiro entre Amu e Tadase! Portanto, não temos apenas um vencedor , mas dois!

O público hesita, obviamente queremos um vencedor e um perdedor, mas alguém começa a aplaudir e logo todos estão de pé, aplaudindo e assobiado.

- Tadase e Amu, venham até aqui!

Meu coração está batendo rápido e minhas pernas estão me ajuda a levantar. Preciso andar devagar, por causa do meu vestido longo cor de esmeralda, já que não quero tropeçar e passar vergonha. Jackie e Maggie prenderam meus cabelos em um coque elegante e estou usando um colar simples, com um ponto de diamante que poderei guardar para mim.

Mitchell entrega a cada de nós um grande cheque simbólico,que erguemos para a plateia. As pessoas tiram fotos, mesmo que ouso de câmeras fotográficas tenha sido proibido, e fico momentamente cega com tantos flashes.

Estou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, imaginado que esse resultado pode não ser tão bom quanto vencer, mas é muito melhor do que perder, e fico feliz por Tadase ganhar metade do dinheiro.

- Tenho outra coisa a dizer! - Mitchell anuncia quando as pessoas parecem se acalmar um pouco. - Há uma garota muito talentosa sentada nesta jovem é o responsável por termos escolhido Kyoto como locação para nosso programa. Ami Hinamori, venha até aqui! Vamos recebê-la com uma salva de aplausos, por favor!

Sinto que vou explodir de tanto orgulho quando Ami vem até a pista de dança , elegante , em seu vestido azul-marinho.

- De fato, fiquei tão impressionado com a redação e o talento de Ami para a comedia que decidi criar um programa de bolsas de estudo em sua lhe oferecendo uma bolsa completa para a universidade de sua escola, no que será a primeira bolsa de estudos do canto da comedia!

Mitchell e Ami apertam as mãos .Olho para mamãe, que está radiante, limpando as lágrimas do rosto com um lenço.

Mitchell diz ter mais um anúncio a fazer.

- Tsukiyomi ikuto, creio que tem algo a dizer aos habitantes de Kyoto. Venha até aqui!

Ikuto se levanta a recebe o microfone de á minha imaginação ou as mulheres da plateia suspiraram coletivamente? Talvez tenha sido apenas eu...ikuto sorri para mim carinhosamente e me sinto mais tranquila.

- Obrigado. de admitir que não fiquei feliz em fazer parte do que acreditei ser apenas mais uma brincadeira. Mas estava enganado . Aliás, fiquei tão impressionado com esta cidade que comprei a Acampamento Rabbit Run e pretendo transformá-lo num refugio de dança de salão, para que pessoas de todo o mundo possam vir a Kyoto a fim de aprender a dançar.

A plateia fica surpresa e então começa a aplaudir, animada, permanecendo assim durante algum tempo, até que Ikuto ergue as mãos no ar, pedindo silencio.

-Algo mais aconteceu comigo durante minha estada aqui nas últimas semanas...Amu Hinamori, me concede esta dança para celebrarmos esta data?

Emocionada com as palavras dele e com a plateia que nos aplaude , vou até ele, para nossa já familiar pose inicial.

-Esperem um pouco! - Nadeshiko grita e vem até a pista de dança,segurando uma pequena coroa em suas mã sorri e sei que está envolvido nisso.

Nadeshiko segura o microfone e diz:

- Amu Hinamori nunca foi nomeada rainha do baile durante nossos anos de colégio,então agora eu a declaro rainha da dança!

Ela coloca a coroa sobre minha cabeça e me abrança,enquanto as pessoas aplaudem e gritam,animadas.

Quando a musica começa a tocar, todos fazem silencio e ikuto e eu deslizamos,como se estivéssemos flutuando.

Vejo mamãe,toda sorridente , e Ben diz que todos os demais participantes e seus parceiros podem vir até a pista e se juntar a nós.

- Eu te amo - ikuto sussurra em meu ouvido.

Fito seus olhos safira e belos e respondo:

- Eu também te amo.

Terminamos dança a plateia fica de pé aplaudindo,Ben encerra o programa ikuto envolveu seus braço em minha cintura o que me surpreendo sorri carinhosamente para mim.

- Aqui por diante estaremos juntos!.

Alegremente sorrio para ele , esforço eu dei todo esse tempo valeu apena no final não sai ganhando todo o dinheiro mas tenho pessoa que amo ao meu lado olho para mamãe e Ami estão juntas nos esperando e tão vejo meu pai ao lado de minha mãe sorrindo para mim escuto ele dizer algo.

- Estou orgulhoso de você minha amada filha.

sinto algo escorre escore entres meus olhos limpo minhas lagrimas volto olhar para minha mãe e Ami não vejo mais meu pai sinto ele estará sempre ao meu ikuto me pergunta estou bem apenas respondo estou emocionada caminhamos em direção Ami e mamãe onde ela me recebe um grande abraço esse dia nem esquecível para mim sei parti de hoje começarei uma nova rotina.


End file.
